Truley Super
by Shmeeko
Summary: Everything's picked up speed again as Eggman has developed a plan he beleives is deadly enough to destroy Station Square for good. But his plans never work...Right?
1. Down, but not out

**Kylo here, yay! New chapter. You people have a new character to look forward to, our recent joiner, -Spike Hedgehog- will be appearing somewhere in chapter five! We're still looking for new characters, e-mail me for more information. in the mean time, the newest chapter, took me three hours to write and edit to my content, but it's done! Enjoy! (again)**

"Sonic! She's alive!" Tails's panicked voice brought Sonic back to his senses. When he flicked his gaze back to the fallen figure, he did notice that she was indeed, breathing.

"Chris, get Mr.Tanaka to help us take her in" He ordered, turning to his friend as Tails jabbered about who horrible this was.

"A Mobian here on earth?" He exclaimed "But I thought we were the only ones!" He paced in circles as his panicked jabber continued "Somehow that fox must've made it here as well, and now she's dead what are we going to-"Tails was cut off as Sonic stepped in his path

"She's not dead, and isn't going to die." He said, looking troubled. As Mr.Tanaka carried the fallen fox inside, Tails hung back with Sonic

"What's up Sonic?" He asked, puzzled. Sonic shook his head and turned around, wanting to get out of the rain

"I can't decide if that fox put out the light, or someone else did." He said as Tails fell in step behind him. Once inside, Sonic and Tails followed Chris to the Guest room where the Fox was being kept.

"Will she be alright?" Chris asked Sonic as Mr.Tanaka set the limp figure on the bed. Ella looked concerned; she and cream were holding bandages and cloths in their hands. Amy was behind them. Setting their supplies on the table, Ella turned to Chris, Sonic, Tails, Mr.Tanaka and Mr.Thorndyke "Out now! We can take care of this!" She proclaimed, referring to every boy in the room. Tails was surprisingly hesitant to leave

"She'll be O.k., right?" He asked, as poked his head through the semi-closed door. No one said anything, Tails backed form the door, closing it behind him, and ran up to the attic with Sonic.

The next day, at breakfast, Ella declared that the Fox was well enough to be visited.

"So, she's okay?" Sonic asked, more concerned then usual. Amy nodded with a smile on her face

"But she lost a lot of blood; Ella said she was hit in four places!" She said, cutting into her pancakes. Cream and cheese looked sad.

"Poor fox, she must've been really badly hurt." Her high-pitched voice sounded quiet and glum. Sonic scared off her worries with one of his famous smiles

"If Ella says she'll be alright, she'll be alright Cream!" He smiled at her, but flicked his gaze to Ella "Do you know how she got that badly damaged?" He asked her, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. Instead of Ella answering, Dr.Thorndyke did

"Well, I figured it out" He said, puffing his chest out proudly, as if he'd won an award. Everyone leaned in to hear what had happened "Obviously, her leg was already damaged when she staggered onto the road. Unable out of the way of the speeding car, the car hit her waist. That's where all the blood on her coat came from. Flew through the air over the car, landed on her arm, breaking it, unfortunately, then banged her head on the concrete floor and passed out from blood loss and a concussion." He looked slightly embarrassed to have said that with a proud tone in his voice. Though he was proud in discovering how she was hurt, not that she was. Tails flinched

"That must've hurt a lot" He said, wincing at the thought. Amy nodded

"It most likely did! But she's all patched up now! Ella says it's O.k. for her to be visited now!" She smiled. Chris seemed surprised

"So…we can go visit her now?" He asked, turning to Ella, looking hopeful. Ella nodded

"Of course dear! But mind you, she won't be able to talk! She's got a lot to sleep off!" She smiled as Sonic, Tails and Chris stood up in unison, and with Sonic in the lead, tore out of the room, Dr.Thorndyke close behind. Amy stood up to follow, placing her hands on her hips and sighing as she walked out of the room.

"Boys will be Boys!" She declared. Cream rushed to cling to Amy's arm as she and Cheese follow Sonic and the others upstairs.

"Can she hear us?" Tails asked, mostly all the residence of the Thorndyke mansion were gathered around the bed. Amy nodded

"I don't think so, Tails, but if she can, she can't answer." She sighed at that, as if having someone in such a bad state depressed her. It probably did.

"Ah, she'll be alright Tails!" Sonic declared, throwing an arm around his buddy. "After all, she made it through the night, didn't she?" He smiled at the worried Tails. Tails nodded, and brightened somewhat. Obviously the Amy and the other girls had cleaned the blood of her clothes. For they were hanging on a clothes line out the window. Bandages were wrapped around the fox's head and arm. Tails presumed there would be more around her waist and leg as well. Ella had obviously fitted her with some of Chris's old clothes, for she was in a baggy shirt, much too big for a Mobian, and baggy track pants as well, that Chris had hated when he was younger. Just as Sonic opened his mouth to speak, Mr.Tanaka rushed inside, holding the newspaper in his hand "Sonic!" Instantly, with a sigh, Sonic turned, snatching the paper out of Mr.Tanaka's hand he unfurled the paper and read

**_HOSTAGE FOUND AND RESCUED FROM BANK ROBBER!_**

**_Today at 6:41 a.m. The hostage from last night's bank robbery was found, abandoned on the side of the road. Once well enough to speak, the Hostage told authorities that last night, at about 9:30 p.m, the driver had hit what appeared to be Tails the Fox. Though it was to dark to see where the Robber was taking him, the Hostage declared that Tails was indeed hit. Authorities are now on the look out for the Bank robber, expecting to find him where the Hostage said he hid the cash in the forest, thinking the Hostage was unconscious._**

Sonic had read enough, throwing the paper down on the ground he looked to Tails

"Apparently a Bank Robber hit you last night," He said.

"But I wasn't hit! Do you think maybe this fox was hit? And they mistook her for me?" Tails asked, worried. Sonic nodded.

"I do think so Tails, and if any one's going to find the robber, it'll be us!" Tails grinned and jumped in the air as Sonic tore out of the room at full speed. Racing out onto the driveway, he turned in time to see the garage door open, and the X Tornado slowly wheel out from the shadows. Tails grinned and gave Sonic the 'Thumbs up' as he climbed aboard. Sonic jumped on top of the Plane, planning to ride on top.

"Wanna come Chris?" Sonic asked Chris, who was standing in to doorway. Chris nodded violently and climbed in behind Tails. Pressing a few buttons, The Cockpit closed. Letting out a hiss of air, the X Tornado turned down the long driveway and picked up speed. Tails pressed a few buttons and the Jets activated, shooting into the air, Sonic hung over the side of the plane to signal to Tails where to land in the woods. As the X tornado passed over the forest, Sonic signaled to Tails with a wave of his hand. Pointing to a small clearing just under the X Tornado. With a nod Tails shot ahead. Bringing the plane to a turn, it slowly descended to the ground below. Once landed, Sonic jumped of the plane and paced at the edge of the clearing.

"Do we have a lead on where the robber might be? Chris asked as he stumbled out of the plane after Tails. Tails shrugged, looking to Sonic.

"Nope, we're just going to have to fan out and search!"

By sunset, Chris was exhausted. Tails was also getting tired, and Sonic was getting bored.

"We've searched nearly everywhere. The sun's going down; it's getting colder, and darker. I'm hungry and my feet hurt" Tails complained. Tripping over a root

"Alright, alright. Jeeze, we'll search more tomorrow. Let's get back to the-uhh…Tails? Where'd we park the Plane?" Sonic suddenly realized that they had left the plane behind, and had no way to locate it through the trees. Chris shrugged; Tails looked puzzled for a moment, but smiled

"I can fly up and see. Though it was foolish of me to not put a homing device in it." He grinned sheepishly before spinning his tails, taking off into the darkening sky. Just as Tails broke the Canopy of trees, Sonic saw Tails look around. Flying up higher, he did not see the black blur shooting towards him from behind.

"TAILS!" Chris cried. Tails looked down, but Chris was pointing a bit further beside him. From below, Sonic watched helplessly as the figure rammed Tails out of the sky. The young fox jerked, swaying a few feet in the direction the figure had rammed him, and then plummeted towards the earth.


	2. Tut, tut Nobody likes a Stalker

**Hey guys! Sorry bout the late update. Issues with family trips. My feet hurt... We've so far got two pended characters in for entery. Though I cannot post thier character names up until they've been completeley accepted. In the mean time, Enjoy the hard-edited chapter! Fuashaaaa!**

"Tails!" Sonic cried. The figure who had hit him was gone, of course. Sonic ran towards where Tails was falling. By the time he got there, which was not long at all, Tails was on the ground. "Tails!" He cried again. Rushing towards his friend. Tails's eyes were fixed on something over Sonic's shoulder. "What? Little bud? Are you okay?" Sonic asked, looking over his shoulder, he saw nothing, so turned back. But Tails's eyes were still fixed on something above him.

"Sonic…" Tails whined quietly "I'm scared of him" He said lifting a hand to point above Sonic again. This time, Sonic looked up. There, perched upside-down on an overhanging branch, was a Bat. His wings were large and looked stronger than average. Long fangs produced from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were pale blue, quite large, and seemed to be emotionless.

"Good evening" He said, his voice was silky, but there was a hint of menace in it "I believe you are Sonic the Hedgehog, Correct?" He grinned, showing off pearly white, yet razor-sharp fangs. Sonic stood up and threw out a hand

"You betcha! You'll pay for doing this to Tails!" Sonic declared. The large bat did nothing. Staring down at him with those wide, empty eyes and the creepy grin. Suddenly the Bat dropped from its perch. Sonic instinctively through up his hands in defense. But the bat spread its wings and pulled up, just above Sonic's head. The bat flew into the shadows of the trees, where Sonic could no longer see it.

"So, if you're Sonic the Hedgehog, then you're the one who needs to suffer." The silky voice taunted from the shadows.

"Me? Why Me?" Despite the threat from the bat, Sonic felt his curiosity growing.

"Someone does not like you very much, so I am to make sure you suffer before you peril." The voice replied "You see Sonic, when the sun is up, I am weak. I can do nothing aside from fly in the Sunlight. But when you make the mistake of staying out to late…" The voice paused "In the shadows of the night I am near invincible. I am near impossible to see and hear. I can strike from the shadows and retreat to them. I rule the darkness, Sonic. You are at my mercy." The voice explained, quite simply. Sonic shook his head, shaking a fist he grinned

"I am at NO one's Mercy!" He challenged bravely. All the While Chris was missing. Sonic had forgotten this until -

"SONIC!" Chris's voice sounded above the trees. Throwing Tails over his back, as if Sonic were giving him a piggy back ride, Sonic followed the voice through the trees. When at long last he burst into the clearing where Chris was standing next to the X tornado. Gently placing Tails on the ground, Sonic shook his friend's shoulders.

"Tails, Tails! Wake up!" Sonic said, Tails's eyes opened slowly. When they fixed on Sonic, they shot wide open

"Sonic!" Sitting up on the instant, Tails climbed into the driver seat of the X Tornado, Chris slipped into the passenger's seat, and Sonic pulled himself up onto the wing. As the engines roared to life, Sonic could swear he could see the pale blue eyes glaring back at him. Turning away, The X Tornado lifted from the ground and shot towards the Thorndyke mansion.

Sonic was sitting at the table the next day. It was about 10 a.m. in the morning.

"So you mean to say this Bat is out to get you?" Amy asked, looking at Sonic as he spoke, seeming concerned. Ella was making tea and Chris was still in bed. Sonic nodded to Amy, then turned to Tails

"He said: At night I am near invincible, you are at my mercy" Sonic quoted, looking to Tails, not wanting to have to deal with some over obsessed fan-girl. Tails shook his head

"I've never seen a faster flier. He knocked my out of the sky almost as fast as you run Sonic!" He exclaimed. Sonic sighed and looked to the table, then to the door, it was slightly ajar, but that didn't matter.

"No one can move as fast as I can, and that bat boy-"Suddenly a noise cut him off, a door swinging open and then an unfamiliar voice.

"His name is Migro." There, in the doorway, one hand rested on the golden handle, stood the fox that had been hit by the car. She'd obviously removed the bandage from her head, but the one on her arm was still there. Walking casually over to the counter, pouring some tea into an empty cup left out for who ever wanted some, she took her cup and sat across the table from Sonic. "His name Is Migro, he's a vampire, but he's also a bat. And before you go saying this guy 'aint dangerous. He is." Kylo had a strange accent, one Sonic had never heard before. She talked like any normal Mobian, but her words were cut off, sometimes replaced with something more western-like. The fox took a sip of her tea and looked to the startled figures before her. Instantly a parade of questions shot into the air

"Who are you?"

"How do you know this?"

"Why is your fur blue?"

What are you doing out of bed?"

"How did you heal so quickly?"

"Are you alright?"

"How did you get on earth?"

"Where'd you come from?"

She took another sip of her tea and politely waited for the barricade of questions to finish

"Firstly, the name's Kylo. Just Kylo, for now." She said calmly, cupping her tea in her hands "And I'm sure the rest of your questions can be answered in one, long story." Kylo said, with a sigh she just seemed to gaze into the tea. "My friend and I were hunting him. Hunting the Vampire bat. Every since you left, Sonic, Migro's been terrorizing Mobius. My friend, Niomie, and I, set out to bring him down. Why us? We're a bit different than most." She paused, lifting her gaze from her tea to Chris, and then resting on Sonic "Anyway, we were in the forest, looking for him, when all seven of the chaos emeralds appeared out of nowhere. Circling you, Sonic. Only you were…Different. You were yellow instead of blue…and you didn't have eyes. They were literately just a swirling red line. It freaked me out, you looked…Evil…" She paused, shivered, and pushed her tea away from her to continue. " But the Emeralds flashed and vanished. Migro attacked me from the shadows, he managed to actually cut my leg, which is why I stumbled away in the first place, but when I got out of the woods, I stepped onto this…strange hard grass…and then all I remember seeing from then on was two bright lights heading towards me. Then I woke up here." She said, shaking her head slowly. She lowered her eyes to the floor. "As for my fur, Fox-boy, don't get to cocky, we're not all normal." She said, quite relaxed. "Actually, it was some sort of chemical reaction. And sea-water. And a god damned heap of bad luck. But now isn't the time to tell you about my fur. If you don't get rid of Migro, Sonic, No doubt he will kill you, and do the same to this planet as he did to Mobius. If he's been hired to take someone 'out of the picture' He'll take them out of the picture alright." Kylo leaned back in her seat and smiled. "Otherwise, we have no other lead on 'im" She said casually "I'm sure Chaotix has a file on him or something." She sighed and waved her hand dismissevly, then looked to the expressions before her. Sonic looked eager, perhaps for the show of trouble, but Tails shared the same mood as Amy, with an uneasy glance at each other, Sonic noticed their expressions.

"What's up with you guys?" He asked, looking puzzled. Tails stuttered

"Well Sonic…" He hesitated, traded a glance with Amy again, and then continued. "Remember when Kylo said you appeared in the center of the emeralds, but you looked…evil?" He asked. He was uncharacteristically quiet. Sonic nodded, and Tails continued "Well…Erm…You might not remember…because it…well." He paused, lost for words and looking to the ground. He was vaguely aware of Kylo's curios eyes on him; he was saved having to say something when Amy did.

"You see Sonic, before we came to earth. You went super a lot more often then you do now…But…when you went super…You kind of went insane too. You were an entirely different person. You were evil. Don't you remember?" She chided nervously. Shaking her head slowly. Sonic searched through his memories and indeed, had vague memories of Tails telling him to calm down before he went evil

"Yeah…But …Ebony got rid of him didn't she?" He asked, his memory about ever being evil blurry. He shifted uncomfortably, aware of Kylo contently watching the conversation. "I mean, he hasn't gotten free again, has he?"

"No Sonic, apparently Ebony only locked him away from Chaos Energy. When you turned super, you were able to control yourself…slightly…or he was able to control himself. But I think the last time you came in contact with the emeralds, the time you were facing Chaos again, weakened the barrier between him and the real world. Taking in Kylo and Migro must've broken the barrier to a state that…" Tails cut himself off. Looking down "If you get…Erm…Stressed out or anything, we might be in trouble. Super Sonic is not known to be forgiving." He said uneasily. Shifting in his chair. Sonic flashed him a smile.

"Ah don't worry little bud! If Super does get out, we'll deal with it! Now, what about this Migro dude. Should we go see if Vector has any files on him?" Sonic turned to ask Kylo. Kylo had a cold smirk on her face, but she quickly frowned again and blinked "Yes, I suggest you do. I'll come with you if it 'aint to much to ask. I've got a bone to pick with Bat-boy there." She said, closing her eyes and leaning back. Sonic pushed his chair back as he stood "Well let's go already!" He said impatiently. Tails rose along with him, looking slightly less enthusiastic about dealing with some Vampire-freak then Super Sonic. Kylo seemed to feel nothing for their quarrels, but she calmly walked out of the room. Looking back to Ella's puzzled expression on how everything flashed by so quickly "Thanks." Kylo said, then turned and walked out the door. Ella calmly shrugged and resumed washing the dishes. That's when Chris walked in.

"Hey Ella!" He said cheerfully, it was almost noon, he'd gotten more then enough sleep. "Where's Sonic?" He asked, looking around, but the Hedgehog and his friends had already left.

"They're gone sweetheart. They left to find out who that person was who attacked Tails last night. And Kylo was better this morning and decided to go with them" She said, returning the cheerful tone.

"Kylo?"

"The blue fox that Robber hit the other day. She got up this morning. She's gone with them." Ella replied.

"Oh…"

"What's the matter dearie?" Ella asked, Chris was looking slightly crest fallen.

"Nothing, just…Thinking about something" Chris said after a while "I'm just going to go for a walk, okay?"

"Alright dear, just maybe you should-"Ella turned to face Chris, but he was already gone. With a shrug she turned back to the sink and resumed washing the dishes again.


	3. No peace for the weary

**It's offical! Two new characters in, though I'm too lazy to go reaserch them. We've got a Fire fox in and yet another Wildcat. Welcome peoples!**

**For other news, thischapter took a while for me to proofread. Yes for those people who are wondering I do have a crush on Espio...Don't bug me about it, Niomie does enough of that. Anywho, Spike hedgehog's first appearence is confirmed in Chapter six, the other characters will be confirmed as soon as they are written in. For those of you kitty-fans Niomie will be making a public appearance in the next chapter. For now, here's a short record of our characters:**

**Niomie: A quiet, logical thinker with a sharp tounge and claws to match.**

**Migro: A vampire bat that will pay the ultimate price.**

**Stacey: A pink Ocelot lost in a world unknown to her.**

**Spike: A Hedgehog Clone gone wrong**

**Blaze (I think): A Fire-fox a bit to obsessed with Tails.**

**Kylo: A quiet reserved fox, a citizen with a sword.**

**All those characters have a at the end if they've already had an appearance or a mention in the story. Anyway, keep those comments coming! **

Sonic stood outside the large building that was the Chaotix head quarters. It wasn't much, they'd moved. They now stayed in a large hunting cabin just outside the border of the forest. Stepping up, Sonic turned the handle and peered inside.

"Hel-"

SMACK!

Sonic was blown back from the door. The door flew open, leaves swirled, signifying that someone else was there "Wha- Espio?" Sonic asked. Picking himself off the ground. But for a change, Kylo reacted quicker. She'd changed back into her normal clothes and was now wielding a crystal sword she'd refused to tell the origins of. Swinging it out, she held it directly in front of her

"Move, and die" She said, quite simply, but yet her voice was cold and emotionless. Her eyes were fixed on nothing, just staring absently ahead. She'd obviously had a lot of practice with the sword. A few quiet moments after she'd said that, a solid being appeared where Kylo's sword was pointed at. He was quite obviously a chameleon. His skin was naturally purple, with one yellow horn producing just below his eyes. Slowly, he gently pushed the sword away from his throat.

"Espio!" Tails exclaimed happily. Kylo said nothing, but just blinked, slowly. Sonic rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Jeeze Sonic, ever heard of knocking?" Espio said, in the same cold tone Kylo had used. Sonic felt a huge sweat drop creep down the back of his head

"How many Blue hedgehogs come knocking at your door everyday?" He said in defense. Folding his arms across his chest he grinned "Can we come in?" He asked, still resisting the urge to jump on the chameleon and strangle him to death. Espio nodded and pushed open the door.

WHAM

Sonic was knocked head first back onto the floor, but this time he was aware of being hugged to death. At least, it felt like it. Pulling the little bee off him, he laughed "No peace for the weary" The bee was dressed in a brown vest and a flying helmet, beating his wings so fast it seemed like they were not moving at all.

"Hi, Sonic!" Charmy said "What brings you here?" He was perky and lively, almost the exact opposite of Kylo, who was leaning, quietly against the wall in the shadow of the doorway. Charmy noticed the blue Fox and put on a puzzled expression.

"Who's that?" He asked out loud. Espio grunted, but Tails took the liberty to answer.

"Her name's Kylo, she came from Mobius wit-"Sonic cut him off quickly

"Which is why we need to see Vector, we needed to ask him something." Tails shot his friend a puzzled look, Sonic just smiled and nodded curtly.

"Who needs to see me?" A new voice echoed from the next room.

"It's Sonic and his friends!" Charmy exclaimed happily, rushing into the room. A moment later a huge crocodile lumbered to the doorway. The only thing that he seamed to care about was the headphones, currently hung around his neck. Vector, Vector the Crocodile.

"Hey Sonic! What can I do for ya?" He asked heartily, stepping back into his office, this time Sonic and Tails followed, unaware to the fact that neither Espio or Kylo did too.

"Really? Migro? Him again?" Vector was sitting in his chair, staring intently at Sonic, who was looking at some pictures that were hanging on the pegboard on the wall. Sonic had told Vector everything that Kylo had, he told the crocodile his experience with the Vampire bat. The only thing his did not mention was Super Sonic.

"Yup. Apparently ever since I left, he's been committing crimes all over Mobius!" Sonic replied, finally paying attention to Vector. Tails was sitting in a chair against the wall. Reading some papers he'd asked Vector for when Sonic was out of earshot.

"Well, we've got a record for a number of crimes he committed before we left. Anything else was just un-recorded. We've got a fair bit of information on him too." Vector said, holding out the sheet, passing it to Sonic. Sonic looked down onto the paper, scanning his eyes over it. Taking in the information

**_MIGRO VAMPRYUM_**

**_VAMPIRE BAT_**

**_MALE_**

**_18_**

_Migro Vampryum is a well-feared assassin and thief. He has been charged with countless murders and robberies. Able to blend in with the shadows with some, unknown, ability, he can only be seen by two known species. A Feline and Bat. Unfortunately even to them he only appears as a black blob, unidentifiable. He is also Mobius's fastest natural flyer. His stamina in flight is unnatural. He is indeed a Vampire. But his Bat hybrid form gives him the ability to fly, and only fly, in broad daylight. His vision is weakened in light, though greatly strengthened in dark. His hearing is never dulled from it's higher than average status. He has the habit to terrorize his victims before beginning his hunt. And when he does 'hunt' he prefers to make the victim suffer by first assassinating the victim's friends or family. Migro is a highly dangerous creature. Caution is highly advised when dealing with him_

_HISTORY: Migro Vampryum is known, nowadays, to work alone. But his records do show that he once had a partner-in-crime, Niomie Lynxied. Though we do have less information on her, we do know that Migro had turned traitor on his companion, and they no longer work together. We do have some slight information on his past-partner. However though she is more or less on the good side now, she is not sociable, and is still suspected for the robbery of certain jewels. Therefore she will not give information on Migro aside from what is written above._

_A weakness to Migro is unknown. But there is the small rumor of Migro being unable to go near the Chao. We will investigate further on this subject. More information will be added when unearthed._

Sonic kept his eyes on the paper but twisted his head slightly

"Can I see your papers on Niomie Lynxied?" He asked Vector. He heard Tails grunt in surprise, and Vector open a filing cabinet. He reached forward and the paper was handed to him. Turning the paper around, he read the information on it.

**_NIOMIE LYNXIED_**

**_WILDCAT_**

**_FEMALE_**

**_16_**

_Niomie Lynxied was once a thief who plagued the Emerald Hill Zone. Niomie has made it clear she is not normal. She has unnatural abilities which make thieving an easy task. Niomie is able to create force fields. Though the distance is limited, the ability is still dangerous. Along with razor sharp claws that can break through anything, with the exception of diamond, she also has the ability to make herself disappear. Though the darker it is, the less this ability works. With her cat-like features, comes super keen eyesight, and enhanced reflexes that comes with being a Feline._

_HISTORY: Niomie has a clouded History. We only know that she was once associated with Migro Vampryum, world renowned thief and assassin. For a dim reason of betrayal. The partnership was soon corrupted and broke. Though now she is more or less for the good side of Mobius now, she is unsociable. And is the suspect for several jewel robberies._

_Kylo Prowere, a Freedom Fighter who had fought for Mobius once Sonic the Hedgehog had disappeared, befriended Niomie; the pair has been working together since our hero vanished. It is thanks to them that Mobius still has its own name. Though we await the day our hero will return to us. It is only known that Niomie is not fond of water. And her eyes are too sensitive for her own good. She can not sustain a sudden bright flash of light. Though she can stand sunlight for long periods, she prefers to lurk around at night_.

Sonic slowly put down the sheet on the desk. His eyes clouded. He was clearly thinking hard. Firstly. Hadn't Kylo mentioned something about a Niomie? And how they were hunting Migro? And here these papers told him that Niomie and Migro were once buddies? Was this normal? Sonic shook his head. The thing that had interested him more or less in the paper was the fact the Kylo's name had popped up. And how there was a last name this time. Had he read that right, Kylo _-Prowere-_? The name was so similar to Prower. Does this mean that the Blue fox was somehow related to Tails? Shaking his head violently, he noticed Vector staring at him

"Something wrong Sonic?" He asked, eying him strangely. Sonic shook his head, with a purpose this time. For a moment he thought about telling Vector about his discovery. But…No, he didn't know for sure that the paper was right in the first place. No use getting Tails's hopes up for nothing. Kylo seemed no more Sociable then this 'Niomie'.

"Nah, just thinking. Apparently your dudes think Migro is invincible!" Sonic exclaimed, changing the subject. Vector eyed him once more, then shrugged

"He's avoided us for some time now; we'd rather think him as Invincible then smarter than the Chaotix!" Vector explained to him. Shaking his head.

"Well don't worry croc! We'll take care of him, won't we Tails?" Sonic turned to Tails, who nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet Sonic!" He said happily, jumping into the air

"Alright, then lets go!"

All the while Kylo was hanging around outside the office with Espio. They were on separate sides of the room, each in almost the same position.

"So…" Espio broke the silence that had befallen Kylo "They say you were transported from Mobius, does that mean it's still in one peace?" Espio asked. Kylo's eyes were closed, but she nodded curtly. Espio seemed to want to push the strange fox to talk. He wanted to find out more about the Mobian. "How were you able to locate me when I was camouflaged?" He asked, the question had been tugging at his mind for a while now. Kylo opened her eyes slightly, but looked off to the right, to the ground. Flicking her left ear, she replied

"Supersensitive hearing. I heard you." She said simply. Closing her eyes again. She didn't want to say it, but she had to say she actually _liked_ the chameleon. "Some gift I just wasn't meant to get." She said, sighing. Espio cocked his head, curios to hear more, but she'd stopped talking.

"Do you miss it?" He asked quietly, this time, she looked up, her eyes open, staring at Espio intently

"Miss what?" she said

"Home" Espio replied quietly, this time letting his eyes fall to the floor. Kylo grunted

"Yeah. I haven't even been away long and I'm already homesick. Can't imagine what it must be like for you." She said, watching Espio flinch as she spoke. "You do miss Home don't you? You miss it more than you say to your friends" Espio looked up, anger flashed in his eyes for a moment, but he nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I do." He said quietly. Kylo eyed him strangely.

"What do you miss?" She asked. Espio was surprised. Now that he'd decided to talk, so had she.

"I miss my homeland I guess. I miss being left in peace for more than 30 seconds," He said, flicking his gaze to the corner where Charmy had recently whipped back around Kylo flicked an ear in return. That's when Charmy realized he'd been spotted; he chose the time to break out into a chant. Flying into the space between the two

"Kylo and Espio sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes- whoa!" Charmy ducked in time to avoid a kick in the head from Espio. Kylo watched the pair with a grin. Taking out his Ninja stars, Espio flung them at Charmy, purposely missing the fleeing bee.

"Well I owe you Vector" Sonic's voice broke into the room

"No problem" Vector replied. Both figures stumbled upon Espio, still facing the corner where Charmy had vanished around, his stars dug into the wall on the other side, and Kylo quietly grinning with no apparent reason. Tails came up behind Espio and Sonic. When everyone (except for Charmy, who is currently hiding under his bed) was gathered in the room, Sonic spoke up

"We better get going; it'll be getting dark soon." He waited for the impression that he was afraid to sink in. "I want to get as much rest in before I have to spend the night Bird watching!" He joked. Vector shook his head disapprovingly

"He's a Bat, Sonic. Not a bird." Vector said, shaking his head. Sonic shrugged

"Come on Kylo, Tails, let's get moving!" Tails happily skipped out of the cabin. Kylo just fell in step behind him, turning her head slightly as she shut the door behind her "See you around…I guess" she said to the Chaotix team, and then she quietly closed the door. Just then, Charmy came rushing into the room again. "Kylo and Espio! Kylo and Espio! Kylo and Espio!" He chanted, avoiding yet another kick in the head. Vector shook his head with a grin and Charmy avoided being knocked out of the air. Tearing around the corner with Espio on his tail.


	4. A Professional Hostage

**Hey everyone! I was convinced by a character to post up my already written chapters. So until I reach the chapter i'm writing now, I'll post up one chapter per day! And for good news, Stacey Parker has been written into chapter eight! Here's my plans for characters being 'written in'**

**Kylo Prowere: Already in,**

**Niomie Lynxied: This chapter (Read!)**

**Spike Hedgehog: Written in, chapter six**

**Stacey Parker: Written in, chapter eight**

**Blaze the Fox: Not written in yet, presumed to be in chapter nine,**

**(pending characters: Quarma the Panther, Writtin in: unknown)**

**In the mean time enjoy the week or so of chapters!**

Sonic arrived to the Thorndyke mansion to find Ella pacing fearfully in the living room.

"Oh Sonic! Thank god you're back! It's Chris! He went out for a walk this morning, and is not back yet! I'm afraid he might be hurt!" She fretted out loud. Shaking madly. Amy was trying to comfort Ella as she sobbed into a handkerchief. Sonic was puzzled

"It said in the paper that…Oh no! We've got to get Chris before it gets Dark!" He turned around to dash out the door again, when Cream's high-pitched voice sounded aloud.

"To late Sonic, the sun's gone down. See!" She pointed to the window where a faint orange glow was just fading over the horizon.

"We can still try!" Tails proclaimed. Trying to reassure Sonic. But Tails needn't have bothered.

"We WILL try Tails! Kylo do y-"He looked around the room "Kylo?" The blue fox had vanished. On the table was a small note, quickly reading it Sonic grinned

**_Quit your worrying' people. I know someone who can help. Don't wait for me, if I'm right, you won't have time to. Get into the woods, see if you can find your buddy. I'll meet you there as soon as I can_**

**_Kylo_**

"Okay" Sonic said to the note, as if it could reply. "Kylo has gone for help. I don't know why she thinks we need help, but we could use it!" Sonic said. Turning to Amy, he noted the sparkle in her eyes as he started to speak. Of course, the fan-girl would be so exited anytime he talked to her "Amy, now's not the time" He said firmly. "I need you to call Knuckles. I don't care how you do it, but get him to the woods. We'll need Firepower if Chris is in trouble." He said, hoping she'd listen. She nodded determinedly and turned to the phone. "Tails, let's go!" Sonic said, turning to run outside again. But Cream stopped him

"But Mr. Sonic, what should I do?" She asked sweetly. Sonic smiled, but it was a rushed smile.

"Stay here. Help Ella" He said gently, Cream looked a little bit crestfallen but nodded. Sonic had had enough, he turned without another word and dashed out the door at full speed

_It wasn't long_ until Sonic rushed into the Woods, Tails was a bit further behind, so Sonic waited for him to catch up.

"Fool, you've invited your own doom coming here." Migro's voice chided from the shadows. "But then again, I suspected you'd come for your little friend." He said, quite simply. Tails was still further behind. Sonic looked over his shoulder. Not yet to the border of the woods. Turning back, Migro was standing there. Blue shoes, pale eyes and everything. "Such a shame the doctor wanted you alive. I would've enjoyed killing you. I'll just have to settle for your friends instead." Migro said, looking sorry. But Sonic was distracted

"The doctor?" He asked out loud. Migro grinned

"yes, Dr. Eggman. That's his name. He said he wanted you alive. He offered a hefty price too" Migro said, starting to pace, hands behind his head like a pillow. "So yes, let's wait for your little friend to get here. After all, the more friends you have, the bigger my body count gets! It's a miracle! Ha! Ha!" Migro was not taking Sonic as a serious threat. Sonic gritted his teeth. He'd regret that.

"No one touches my little buddy." He said, tone dark. Suddenly he lunged at Migro, curling into a ball and shoot at the Bat. Migro merely shot into the air at the same speed as Sonic had attacked. Once Sonic had regained his footing, Migro calmly floated back to the ground, landing on a branch and lying down as if he were soaking up the sun on the beach. But Vampires don't like the sun.

"Foolish, foolish hedgehog. I'll admit, on the ground, you can run laps around me before I take a step. But in the air, I am beyond your league in speed." He said, folding his hands behind his head. "Besides. The more time you spend fighting me the more time Chris could be in danger." The bat's words brought Sonic to his senses. Chris! He'd forgotten entirely about him! Gritting his teeth again he glared at the relaxing bat, spinning around to check if Tails had come yet. "Tut tut. He is taking a rather long time isn't he? Perhaps he got lost?" Migro taunted, bearing his fangs in a grin. Sonic's eyes widened

"What did you do to him?" Sonic asked, enraged. Migro just chuckled "Now, now. Temper! He'll be alright. That is…as long as you make this job easy for me and give yourself up." He yawned leaning back. "In fact why don't you just walk over there and I'll just-"

"HIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!"

Migro stumbled and fell face into the dirt below. His legs thrown painfully over his head "Owwww…." Migro moaned, his legs falling back, hitting the ground with a thump.

"Now now, 'you should never let your guard down Niomie! You never know when someone might strike!'" A voice taunted from the shadows. Emerging from the shadows to Sonic's right was one of the oddest creatures Sonic had seen yet. Obviously female, the Figure looked like a feline. Her fur was sleek and well groomed, lilac in colour, with a combination of blue and grey. Her large ears had a white inner, tipped with tuffs of black fur. Her arms hung at her sides, claws extended. A long, whip like tail snaked form behind her, tipped in was looked like lion's fur. The tail was enwrapped in two tail rings of gold. The figure was wearing a simple Red shirt with black sleeves, and a pair of blue jeans. She had long, violet hair that was streaked with pink, teal and icy-blue. She stood, staring coldly at Migro, who was on all fours, rubbing the back of his neck. Kylo was behind her, half concealed in shadow, her eyes closed, a kind smile implanted on her face.

"I told you no worries" She said, opening her eyes and grinning to Sonic. Tightly holding her hand was Chris, who stepped out from behind Kylo. He looked as if he wanted to run to Sonic. Bu the sight of Migro kept him still. Migro rose to his feet and brushed himself off, rolling his neck and stretching

"Ouch…whoever did that is going to…?" He looked at Niomie, who was standing a few feet away "N-Niomie? I thought you were still on Mobius!" He growled, clenching a fist in anger. "You'll pay Sonic. Luck and light was on your side this time. Next time, they won't be." With that he retreated into the shadows. "I will not fail."

_Sonic felt at_ ease once Chris had finished hugging him. Smiling he turned to Niomie, who was casually examining her claws

"I owe you one" Sonic said, holding out his hand. Niomie took one look at it and turned up her nose. "You bet you owe me. He's not THAT hard to take out is he? My god, you are weak." With that she stomped out of the clearing "Kylo you coming?" She called back. Kylo looked from Sonic to her friend

"Nah. I'm going to hang around here for a while…" She said, shuffling her feet uncomfortably. Winking at Sonic, Niomie's voice sounded again, but fainter…distant "Suit yourself, See you Kylo" With that the presence vanished. Kylo looked back. Shifting slightly, Sonic was surprised that the un-social fox had decided to stick with them.

"You'll stay with us?" He asked. Kylo nodded

"Niomie would too, but she's a bit…a bit more decisive on her friends. Anybody that she has to rescue she thinks is well Erm…weak." Kylo said. "It's not her." Shaking her head, she smiled "Where's Tails?" She asked suddenly. Sonic gasped

"Damn! Migro has him!" Sonic said. Kylo looked away. Sonic continued to jabber on how they'd go get him right away.

"Not today…" Kylo said quietly. Sonic looked surprised

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked,

"Don't go today…The sun is coming up. Migro will be sleeping, he'll be hiding. Better wait until tomorrow night." Kylo said. Feeling uneasy. Sonic was glaring at Kylo

"But He could kill Tails!" Sonic Demanded "Do you want to see him die!" Kylo shook her head.

"Listen! Migro won't kill him until you give yourself up. If you don't he'll kill Tails while you watch. But he won't kill him when you're not around!" Kylo said, trying to get Sonic to understand. It worked. Sonic sighed, nodded and turned, head down to walk home.

_The next day_ Sonic was pacing in the living room at five a.m. When Kylo walked into the room he grabbed her by the collor and shook her "What took you so long! Let's get looking!" Kylo pushed Sonic away and yawned.

"Calm down, Tails is still alive, I guarantee you." She said, pouring herself some tea from the kitchen and sitting on the couch, "Jeeze, who gets up at five anymore?" She teased, taking a sip of her tea, then setting it on the table. "If it makes you feel better we can go look now. Just let me wake up!" She stretched and yawned then went back upstairs. Sonic just stared ahead nimbly, frustrated and afraid for his friend. Shaking his head, he turned around

_DING DONG_

Rushing to the entrance, Sonic opened the door. Hoping to see Tails. But no, standing there was a red echidna. Knuckles. Sonic just stared ahead, as if he was looking past Knuckles. He said nothing.

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked. Sonic's eye twitched. "Erm…I came here because Amy said Chris was missing. Took me a while to get here…" He tried to look past Sonic, who did not move. "Is everything alright?" He asked. Tilting his head. Suddenly, hands gripped Sonic's shoulders and pulled him from the door

"Go sulk somewhere else will ya?" The blue fox said. Pushing Sonic away from the door. "Can I help you?" The fox asked. Tilting her head in the same manner. Knuckles nodded

"Uhh yeah…Amy called me and told me Chris was missing. Where is he?" Knuckles asked. The blue fox shook her head

"You took to long, Chris is back, but now Tails is missing. We were just going to go look for him. Weren't we Sonic?" The blue fox turned into the living room and dragged Sonic back outside. Shutting the door behind her, she turned to Knuckles "By the way, my name is Kylo. I'm here to help get rid of…Erm… a problem." She said, shaking her head slowly. As she turned to follow Sonic, who'd dashed in the direction of the forest. Too fast for any Mobian to keep up with, Knuckles stopped her

"Tails? Missing? Let me help look!" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kylo shrugged and continued to follow Sonic. This time with Knuckles in step behind her.

_"He's not here."_ Knuckles said. Kylo had told him all about Migro and Tails. Everything. When they'd arrived at the forest, Sonic's shoulders were drooped. He claimed to have searched the entire woodland, anxious to find his little buddy, and failed. Kylo shook her head and sighed

"It was useless in the first place Sonic. I told you, he'd be hiding now." She said, shaking her head. Knuckles nodded

"She's right, besides, I don't think Migro would leave him out in the open…" He said, Kylo snapped her fingers as Knuckles spoke

"That's it!" She said quite suddenly, Knuckles just gaped at her, so she continued "Sonic, You said Migro mentioned he was working for Dr. Eggman right?" Sonic nodded, unsure of where Kylo was getting to "Then what better place to hide Tails then with Eggman?" The truth of the fox's words hit the pair at nearly the same time"

"Of course!" Sonic exclaimed. Then his shoulders drooped again. "But how are we going to find Eggman? He's in the air, and Tails is the only one who knows how to fly a plane." Sonic was sure they'd been beaten.

"Tut, tut Sonic!" Kylo said, shaking her head "I'm not the greatest pilot but I certainly can fly!" She said. Grinning widely. Sonic brightened at this, hardly pausing to finish speaking before he grabbed Knuckles and Kylo and ran towards the mansion

"Let's go find Tails!"

"I think I'm going to be sick…"


	5. Bad day Worse Pilot

**Yay! Welcome to our first published charrie, Spike! Yay for you Spikey! Now, everyone glue your eyes to the screen and listen.**

**Blaze fox HAS been written into the story, expect to see her in chapter ten! Whoopie! As for a male panther, he can be expected between chapter 11 - 13. I'm not sure which one he'll appear in. Anywho, day one of your chapter extrodanaire. Yes. Do not laugh at me...I'm am a HORRIBLE pilot. **

Sonic would not shut up.

"I thought you said you could fly a plane! You call that flying?" He demanded, pointing to the X Tornado, which had done a nose dive into the Egg fortress. It was now on a 90 degree angle, its nose crushed into the metal floor. Kylo had a huge 'sweat drop' on her head

"I said I wasn't the best pilot!" She said, defending herself. Sonic shook his head and spun around

"I fly better than that! And I can't really fly at all!" He said as he stomped towards the main gate, Knuckles in tow. Kylo shrugged and turned to follow when something made her pause. It was close…She heard footsteps…a faint, clanking noise like metal on metal. But as soon as she paused to hear it better, it had stopped. Kylo shrugged and excused it as her hearing. Then followed Sonic and Knuckles into the Egg Fortress

Inside the fortress was wired with cameras. There was not a hallway that was not armed with a camera. Sonic wanted his visit to remain private. So he sighed and turned around

"What are we going to do? You'd need a stealth master to get past that." He said. Kylo shifted uncomfortably. "What?" He gasped, suddenly realizing what she had not yet said "You're going to tell me that you're a world-famous thief? Aren't you?" He said, pointing an accusing finger at her. Kylo shook her head and opened her mouth to reply. But Sonic would not give her a chance to speak. "Well then, I at least hope your stealth is better than your piloting skills!" He said, turning his back on her. "When new people come it's like we're not special, unique. You guys come along and have all these special powers and abilities. It's like we're not heroes anymore." Kylo felt a 'sweat drop' fall down her head again. She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "We're not the ones saving the world every time, Sonic." She said quietly. Hoping to comfort the broken Hedgehog. She turned around and slipped into the shadows, quietly creeping along towards the camera, then disconnecting the power by reaching up and moving the cord with her sword. When the little light on the camera went off, the group advanced.

Kylo used this trick for every camera they came across. Approaching the bridge, Kylo heard the sound of footsteps again. The faint, barely audible sound of footsteps on metal. Turning around, Sonic looked back to her. She realized she'd stopped without meaning to.

"What's up Kylo?" Sonic asked, tilting his head. Kylo shook her head and waved her hand

"Nothing…Go on without me, I want to see something…" She said, retracing their steps, flaring her ears to follow the sound of footsteps. She took a side corridor she hadn't noticed before, following the winding walls of metal. She followed the sound of footsteps until she stumbled upon a large, circular room. In the very back was a line of computer consoles. And one Green tube with a faint shadow of a figure inside it. Advancing on the capsule, she looked down to the computer screen and tried to override the password. No luck. With a sigh she hit the computer screen with a fist and grunted. Suddenly, she remembered the reason she'd discovered this capsule. She was following the sound of footsteps. She only remembered this now because the faint sound of footsteps had become a quiet running charge. Rolling aside, she saw a dent form in the metal base of the computer where she'd stood a second before. A small red window appeared on computer screen, but she was too far away to read it. She heard the footsteps come towards her again and rose to her feet. Ducking aside as she heard a whoosh of air above her. Rolling back again, she drew her sword, and pointed in the direction of where she'd been attacked. Keeping her ears flared and opened wide to catch the sound waves as they came. Blinking strangely, she was puzzled at the sight before her. Standing a few feet away, one foot slightly behind the other in a 'Ready' stance, one hand flung behind him the other in front of his face, holding up only two of his fingers, was a Chameleon. A purple one at that. But it wasn't the Espio Kylo remembered, This Espio was the same, no doubt, but a look of steady hatred was implanted on his face. Kylo was puzzled

"Espio? What's up with you today?" She asked, but ducked to avoid flying ninja stars. He really meant to hurt Kylo. But she did not know why. Espio rushed at her, spinning at the last moment, bringing up his foot for a powerful kick. Kylo was not the fastest fox alive. She skittered across the floor. "Okay, Espio or not, NO ONE hits me and gets away with it." She said, reaching for her sword. Espio didn't react, he'd decided now was the time to explain. He slowly started to walk backwards towards the wall.

"Traitor." He said darkly, placing one hand behind him, so he would not bump into the wall. Kylo looked puzzled. But Espio didn't give her the chance to ask. He needed to distract her for a moment while he prepared himself for a surprise attack. His distraction was working "You took Tails here. It's your fault he's captured." The chameleon continued, backing up against the wall. Kylo was puzzled,

"How?"

"You were the one that took him here! Don't pretend you don't know…" He stated, sliding one foot behind him as he spoke. But he was starting to get slightly startled at the Fox's lack of memory. Maybe she was purposely denying it?

"I did not take him here!" Kylo retorted, surprised. Espio just shook his head and spun around. By the time Kylo realized what was happening, it was too late. He jumped off the wall and twisted around in mid air. Vanishing by instinct as he flew over the fox's head, he landed behind her, brought his foot along the ground, tripping the fox. He caught her hands as she fell, wrenched them behind her, crossing her wrists and shoved her to the ground. He re-appeared, calmly placed his right foot on her crossed wrists and narrowed his eyes

"Hmph" He said, disapproving on how easy the fox had fallen. "Are you even trying?" He asked. But now that he thought carefully about it, he thought maybe the truth was Kylo was just a Mobian Citizen who had a bit more experience with a sword then most and a certain gift of hearing. Not specially trained like he was. To trap her, he'd used a certain move that would pin the victim to the ground, if he pushed his foot upward a bit, the way her arms were twisted behind her would cause her pain by pulling the muscle. He would use this feature of the move to get real answers "So, care to tell you the truth?" He said darkly, keeping his eyes fixed on her sword incase she tried something. Kylo's voice was muffled

"I told you, I didn't bring Tails here!" She protested. Espio put some weight on his right foot. Kylo visibly tensed

"Ow! Jeezus someone got up on the wrong side of the bed. Hey! OW!"

"If you didn't bring Tails here, what are you doing here?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Kylo grunted, pulling her shoulders back to minimize the pain "I came here looking for Tails!" She said, with an admirable amount of dignity considering she was being interrogated by someone she'd grown to like. Espio's eyes narrowed more.

"Why were you following-ungh!" Espio never got to finish his sentence, a blue figure had flung himself at the Chameleon. Kylo rolled over on her back and pulled her hands out from behind her. Rotating her shoulders behind her

"That hurt." She said, looking up to who had struck Espio. Standing a few feet away was a blue hedgehog, not Sonic, but looking strikingly like him. He appeared to resemble Shadow the Hedgehog more, only his fur, like Sonic's, was blue. Espio however, was not amazed or intimidated by the newcomer, he jumped to his feet and flung three Ninja stars at the hedgehog. The hedgehog zipped aside and rushed at Espio. Espio vanished from sight. Kylo flung herself in the hedgehog's path. "Whoa! Calm down!" She said, holding up a hand. The blue hedgehog skidded to a stop. "Now I would like some answers. From both of you!" She called, raising her voice. Espio grunted, and made himself visible again, he leaned against the wall and looked away, slightly ashamed and enraged at being caught off-guard. Kylo turned her attention to the Hedgehog "First off, who are you? And what are you doing here?" She asked him, Blinking slowly. The hedgehog shrugged

"They call me Spike, and…" He trailed off; his gaze wondering to the capsule Kylo had tried to hack before. It was cracked and opened. Kylo looked puzzled, turning her head to the computer console, she stepped up to the dented machine. Turning to a smaller computer, she typed in a few commands and a large plasma screen popped up above the console.

PASSWORD?

Kylo paused

'Eggman'

The screen went blank for a moment, until a blinking white dot appeared on the screen. The screen flashed back to life

INCORRECT

Kylo slammed a fist on the console, and then paused again, looking at her fingers that were poised over the keyboard. She snapped her fingers then typed again

'Spike Hedgehog'

The screen went black again with the same blinking dot, before the screen lit up again:

LOADING…

Kylo grinned at the glowing plasma screen then looked back down to the keyboard, until a small blip went off and the Screen fired to life. Kylo reached up to the plasma screen and moved her hand across it, tapping a file labeled 'Experiment Spike'. The file enlarged and opened up in an animated fashion. Kylo read aloud what was there

"Project 'Spike Hedgehog' was a specially designed Mobian, created after the release of 'Project Shadow' to destroy him. Using the same DNA patterns as Shadow, We've managed to create a combined copy of Shadow, with some skills of Sonic. But the personality implant was corrupted; 'Spike' was designed to not feel remorse, to have no pity. Unfortunately, the altered Mobian's personality remained. We decided to continue with our operation anyway. Unfortunetaly, when 'Spike' was released, we figured there were no more bugs in his system, but we were wrong. When 'Spike' was in briefing, he was introduced to a prototype of Shadow the Hedgehog. We explained to 'Spike' the similarities in his DNA and Shadow's. The same night, 'Spike's' powers went out of control, he was changed, altered. He did not care about others, he was solitary, he was a perfect killing machine. Though everyone was his enemy. He destroyed our laboratory, sabotaged our research, killed innocent humans and completely demolished the building. One survivor, my self, happened to live to write this journal, and capture him while his powers were weak and he changed back to the original 'Spike'. I locked him in this capsule, and recorded my research, storing them into the files you are reading now. Be careful around 'Spike' If angered his Chaos power will be unleashed. Our only records of his weakness show that Spike is weakest when put up against…" Kylo trailed off, staring at her fingers, they were quivering slightly. Spike looked uneasy, even Espio looked surprised. Spike shifted uncomfortably.

"Against what?" Spike asked, sounding worried, Kylo shrugged, clicking a button in the top right hand corner of the screen. The plasma screen went blank and disappeared.

"It doesn't say, the document stopped there." She said, turning around with a sigh. She looked at Spike then smirked "Well considering you're up and about, you might as well help us," She said after a moment's pause. Then she headed back to the hallway of metal, Espio followed, a few steps behind. Spike turned to follow the pair as well, before one more uneasy glance at the capsule. Up ahead, Espio caught up to Kylo and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I'm sorry…" Kylo's ears flared. " About attacking you…" Espio said quietly, Kylo shrugged, pushing off Espio's hand and coldly turning away, back to the direction she was facing before.

"It's nothing really," She said, gripping an arm before walking away. Espio shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away, then opening them slowly, waiting until Spike turned the corner, then followed the fox down the hall.

**I normally don't do concluding notes, but there is something I want to highlight in this chapter**

_"When new people come it's like we're not special, unique. You guys come along and have all these special powers and abilities. It's like we're not heroes anymore." Kylo felt a 'sweat drop' fall down her head again. She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "We're not the ones saving the world every time, Sonic."_

**A lot of made-ups are all-powerfull and indistructable. Someone asked me why I chopped down every character that was thrown at me. well, your awnser is above. Sonic is sonic, sonic is a hero. Making your character indistructable makes it unfair to everyone else. Keep in mind, this meesage from Kylo:YOU ARE NOT THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! **

**There, that made me feel better. A valuable lesson learned here.**


	6. Do I have to?

Niomie sat against a large oak tree, her hands behind her head like a pillow, though her eyes were closed. A lime-green iPod Mini rested beside her; it's headphones in her ears. She was singing along to one of the songs. Under her eyelids she could see a faint red glow from the sun and the warm rays against her face. Without a care in the world, she was almost calm enough to drift into the dream world. As the song ended, silence stretched through the forest she was resting in. The soft red glow was cut off suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she tilted her head back to look into the sky. Floating hundreds of feet above the forest, blocking the sun, was the largest floating city Niomie had ever seen. But her keen eyes were not softened with interest, as the fortress moved on, the next song started. And she closed her eyes again to relax.

"Boo" A voice said, quite suddenly from above her. Niomie leaped to her feet, her headphones clattered to the ground as the fur on the end of her tail puffed out, her claws extended instinctively, and she let out a panicked hiss then looked around. She tilted her head back to stare above her. Perched on a branch, not directly above Niomie though, was an incredibly large, black leaf. Staring at it, she twitched. The leaf shifted, unfurling itself to reveal those wide eyes staring down at the panicked feline.

"My, my, my." The bat said shaking its heads slowly, disapprovingly. "'you should never let your guard down Niomie! You never know when someone might strike!'" The bat crowed expertly. Grinning with the strange bat-boy grin that seemed much too big for his face. Migro shifted on his perch again, hanging upside down. He flared his wings and dropped, spinning in midair so he'd land on his feet; folding his wings behind him he crossed his arms in front of him and clicked his tounge in a disappointed manner. Niomie clenched and unclenched a fist

"Migro,"

"Niomie! Pleasure to see you; tell me, you wouldn't happen to have heard that dying goat would you? Oh no, you see, I was calmly resting in one of the trees when I heard 'braalalabraaahaha!' so I decided to go see if this strange sounding goat was dying and I'd get an easy meal off of it. But no, I found something better. My Partner! How are you?" Migro taunted, slowly starting to pace around on of the trees. Niomie spat in the cat-like manner and shook her head

"We're not partners." She hissed, lashing her tail from side to side.

"We we're." Migro retorted, staring up at the clouds with a happy sigh. "We could always…you know, hook up again, we were a good team back then." He said, casting a sidelong glance at the Wildcat, and then continuing. "Besides, why are you wasting your time with that freak-of-a-fox Kylo anyway? I mean Blue fur? PFFT!" He cursed out loud, making Niomie flinch with anger.

"That was the 'old days' as you said. And as I recall, you left me at the crime scene to take the blame! If it weren't for that Freak-of-a-fox I'd be in jail, where you should be!" She said sheathing and unsheathing her claws simultaneously. She pointed an accusing finger at Migro, fur fluffed up with a mixed combination of slight fear, blinded by bad memories and anger. Migro clicked his tounge again

"Temper, temper. We should watch that temper." He said slyly, smirking to Niomie. "Ahh, I'll give you the chance, no more saving that Freak-fox's friends…No more listening to that freak-fox boss you around, dragging you over Mobius searching for me." He said, rolling his eyes at the memory. He looked up and then continued "We'd make quite a team again, we could terrorize this planet!" His voice rose with excitement at the mention of terror. He grinned, holding out a gloved hand. "So…whadda'ya say? I don't quote corny movie flicks for nothing 'ya know." He said with a wink. Niomie took one look at Migro, and then spat in the cat-like manner "In your dreams bucko." She said darkly, keeping her claws extended. She was well aware of Migro's abilities in the air, but on the ground? He was weaker than Kylo without a sword. Niomie dropped onto all fours, crouching in the dust and leaped at Migro, as if pouncing. Migro spread his wings and in one flap, was in the air. Though her claws snagged at his tail, they could not draw blood. She rolled over and hissed. But her vision was swayed by blackness. She felt pressure on her arms, and then her feet left the ground. Migro had grabbed her painfully by the shoulders and was hauling her into the air. Migro looked down at Niomie, whose arms could not move without pulling a muscle.

"Now, now, is Hissy-fit kitty stuck?" He teased, putting on a look of mock disdain. He flapped higher. Surprisingly fast while carrying extra weight. He grinned and stopped gaining altitude. "Let me fix that..." He said, and dropped Niomie from the sky.

Niomie was in a freefall towards the earth "Ohhhhhmyyyygodddd!" She yelled, in the pure adrenaline of the fall. She attempted to glide. But Wildcats aren't particularly built for flying. She was short the wings. "OhcrapOhcrapOhcrapOhcrap" She said as she fell, she covered her eyes with her hands and cursed, aware of Migro watching contently from above. As the ground rushed up to meet her. She held her breath. Suddenly, her ears were filled with a low buzzing sound. She felt a pressure on her wrists. Her fall slowed as she neared the ground, then she felt the air stop rushing around her. All she could hear was the low buzzing sound. And-

"Hi Nio!" A young bee floated above Niomie. His wings were flapping to fast for even her eyes to track each movement. She remembered meeting the bee back on Mobius. She liked the little bee. Of course, this bee was none other than our Charmy "What's up?" He asked whilst carrying Niomie by her wrists. Niomie blinked

"You and…him!" She motioned with her tail to Migro who was hovering above the young bee. In a movement to fast for the bee to see, Migro lashed out, a deep scar showed on Charmy's Arm. But he did not drop the Wildcat. "Charmy, you've got to land; He'll tear you apart if you don't." Niomie stated logically. Charmy nodded and flew, weakly, to the roof of a sky scraper

"I'll stay out of the way, but If you fall, call me and I'll help you back up." He dropped Niomie on the roof and shot towards to ground. Niomie flicked her gaze back towards the sky, where Migro was watching the little bee flee. He looked ready to eat the kid-bee. So Niomie waved her hands to catch the Bat's attention.

"Over here!" Niomie called. Migro turned quickly to face the Feline.

"You purposely trying to provoke me?" He asked darkly, flying forwards slightly. Closer to Niomie, reducing the hazard of being seen or heard. Niomie nodded, placing a hand on her hip

"You bet, loser" She said, glaring at the Bat as he flew. He turned into a Dive and shot towards Niomie, fangs bared. Niomie rolled aside in time to see Migro dip upwards, just missing a collision with the building. Niomie hissed, the fur on her tail bristling. Migro swooped back up, circling above the Wildcat. Niomie raced towards the edge of the roof as Migro dived at her again. He dipped upwards as she sprinted away, avoiding yet another collision with the skyscraper. As he aimed another dive at Niomie, who was trapped along the edge of the building he grinned

"Any last words?" He asked, firing a burst of echolocation to lock onto the feline. Niomie grinned and nodded

"Yeah, just two. Hey Charmy!" Then she spun around and dove towards the ground, just as she came closer to the ground, a little bee shot from the ground and grabbed Niomie's wrist, carrying her back into the air. Migro circled above.

"You know I'll just rip your little friend apart," He said as he hovered a few feet away. Niomie ignored the cocky bat and looked up to Charmy

"Got a safe haven?" She asked, keeping her keen eyes on Migro, incase he threatened to attack. Charmy nodded

"You bet,"

"Go there."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Niomie said as Migro doves towards them. Niomie took her free hand, extended her claws and swiped at Migro before he could do the same to Charmy. Migro stumbled backwards in the air. Clutching his bleeding arm. Niomie didn't give him a second chance. "Move it, Charmy!" She said as Charmy winged off towards the cabin in the woods. Migro chose not to follow; the pain in his arm was enough to remember Niomie by. Niomie waved cruelly to the bleeding bat as Charmy lowered into the woods, where even Migro could not hope to follow the Feline.

"Hey Vector!" Charmy called as he burst through the Chaotix Cabin. A middle-aged crocodile was lounging on the couch, doing nothing in particular. Niomie hung back at the door as Charmy rushed in. Vector turned his head to the hovering bee

"Did you find Espio?" He asked, tilting his head to Charmy. Charmy shook his head rapidly "But I did pick up someone else! Literately!" He said, motioning to Niomie who was standing at the doorway. Niomie had listened to the chatter

"Espio? Who ever he is…is missing?" She asked, leaning against the wall, looking to Vector.

"Yeah, you see, I got a call from Chris saying that Kylo had turned Traitor and captured Tails. He said she'd taken him to Eggman. So as soon as I told Espio…He vanished. He just disappeared. We presumed he'd gone to help sonic get Tails back…But he hasn't called us, or contacted us. He's been gone for a while. And it's not like him to vanish without a good reason. So Charmy and I went to look for him, I gave up an hour ago, and came back here." He explained. Shrugging as he spoke. Charmy nodded

"I was looking for him when I found you Niomie!" He said, zipping up and down, but staying in one area. He grinned "You wouldn't happen to know where Espio might've gotten to, do you?" He asked, tilting his head again

"As a matter of fact…" Niomie explained to the pair the flying city she'd seen before he encounter with the Vampire bat. "If anybody has given Tails up to Eggman, that might be where he's kept. If Kylo is a traitor, then she'll be there. If she isn't, she'll be with Sonic and buds. I bet, if this Espio dude is everything you say he is. He'll be there to. Convinced that Kylo is the Traitor." She said, logically. Tilting he head and putting on an 'I told you so' expression for the sake of it. She put her hands on her hips and grinned. Charmy was speechless, Vector rose from his seat and took a step towards Niomie

"Alright, so then, let's go there!" He declared. Vector lead the way out of the cabin

"How will we get there?" Niomie asked as she followed

"Charmy will carry us!" Vector said as he stepped outside.

"How can a 6 year old carry a crocodile AND a wildcat?" She asked out loud. Vector shrugged, grinning as Charmy zipped around the lawn.

"I don't know, ask the author!"


	7. SPECIAL! A word from Kylo!

**The Ranting Me.**

**Written by Kylo herself**

_It has gone on for to long, my voice MUST be heard. You all know me as the freakishly moody fox from Shmeeko's story. Now children, sit down on that comfy little seat of yours and read the following page._

_I am seriously pissed at several of the people I see walking around my 'Sonic Neighborhood' Every once or so often we fight with each other to pass time by. I'm not posting up the results 'cause you would laugh. Anyway, hush everyone the ranter is talking._

_For these fourteen years, Sonic & co. have grown an expanded beyond record. From the first two years people began to realize Sonic's potential and hopped on the opportunity to create games and more detailed comics. Now, I seriously failed my history class so I'm not even going to bother wasting my time telling you about it. Go do your research. As I was saying, it was not long until the first made-up character was developed and posted online…thus started the creation of many of us. Through the years we've grown in population and have been used for many an occasion…_

_Contests…._

_Battles…._

_Show of strength…._

_Creativity…._

_Every time a new one of us is created, we're used as pawns and toy dolls little girls play with. I am not complaining about this, not by a long shot. However. There is one thing all you humans MUST pay attention to…_

_YOU ARE NOT GOD! Many of you make your characters 'all powerful' and' indestructible.' AND IT'S FECKING ANNOYING! People skip down the streets attacking random people going _

"_Ungh! I am the all p0werful r0b0tnikmajiger sent to destroy you, I will use my unblockable move and kill youz in one shot. SUFFER MY WRAT N00B!"_

…_.It's highly annoying. There are very few sane people in the world who make their characters, at one time or another, an everyday citizen with just a bit more experience than most. Then in a very descriptive and understandable way, get their characters involved in trouble, thus starting an adventure blah blah blah. Those are the types of characters everyone needs. Not the all powerful overlords who could pawn us all. So, before I am found typing on Shmeeko's computer, I shall pass on a valuable bit of information. _

_If you're creating a new character, try to pick something unusual, like Shmeeko, we'll take her for example._

_Shmeeko is a ring-tailed lemur. Pretty anomonious. Now, she's not getting any powers yet, start with your character being a nobody. Now, research your species and find out what special abilities they have **naturally** For example, a ring tailed lemur has a very long, strong tail, thus allowing them to hang from trees. Presto, one ability. Next through in one or two extra perks, like keen eyesight or hearing, and there you have a basic character. Come up with stories to explain how your character got their extra-special powers. Fur colour included. If you do, our world will be a much better place._

_Thanks for hearing me,_

_Kylo_


	8. A Mirror Image

**Sorry about the lack of pre-comments people, but I've been a bit...rushed...lately. I'm afraid I've got horrible, yet oh so great, news in my family. Anywho venturing on. I'm afraid that Quarma the Panther will not be getting in this story. HOWEVER! Do not fret and shoot me saying 'You said I could get in!' You will. It's just, to hang the suspense, I will be wrapping up this story somewhere between chapter 11-17. I will write a sequel to this as soon as I've finished, any characters submitted from now on will be getting in that story over this one. So, on to actuall story news. At long last I've managed to get in Stacey Parker, please don't kill me if her personality is off, I get slightly carried away sometimes. However, if any of you have a problem with th eway your character is displayed don't hesitate to let me know. Again, I'm really really sorry to you, Quarma, but unfortunatley the story is just too close to it's end to fit your character inAND give him a good role, butI promise he will be in the first few chapters of the second story, (I need a holiday :P)Lastly I want to thank Prominince Flare and Purifying Wind for all thier support and comments, thanks to you both, I am very pleased to say that both of your characters are planned to continue into the next story. THANK YOU BOTH! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

** Now...Enjoy the chapter!**

Sonic raced along the metal hallway, dragging Knuckles behind him.

"Can-ow!-you-eh!-slow-hey!-down-ouch!-please?" Knuckles asked who was being banged against the floor as Sonic dragged him along. Sonic grinned and shook his head

"Slow down? You're kidding!" Sonic said as he picked up speed. Knuckles twisted his wrist around in Sonic's grip and lowered his flying feet to the ground. His shoes scraped along the metal as he dug his feet into the ground, slowing Sonic to a stop.

"Now, can we take this quieter?" Knuckles insisted. With a sigh, Sonic agreed to slow down. Knuckles held up a hand to silence the hedgehog before he could speak. "Shhhh…Hear that?" Knuckles asked for he could faintly hear footsteps. A turning his head to hear better, he grabbed Sonic's wrist and yanked him forward. The pair continued forth, quietly creeping forwards until they came to the end of the corridor, and off to the right, a new one. Knuckles yanked Sonic towards the corner and pressed him against the wall "Shut up and listen!" He hissed darkly, peering around the corner. Unfortunately, another bend blocked his view. "On three, jump the robots" Knuckles said "One…Two..." The echidna tensed, preparing to leap. But Sonic was tired of being told what to do by a 'solitary' echidna.

"Three!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed Knuckles by the wrist and dragged him into the clearing. As the hedgehog turned the bend, he found himself staring at...himself. A mirror? No. It was another hedgehog that looked strikingly like Shadow, but was blue like Sonic. Sonic let go of the startled echidna and charged at the Blue copy. "Faker!" He shouted as he did, but the hedgehog mirror zipped aside at almost the same speed, but as he did, Sonic noticed that the Hedgehog's movements were sluggish and his reactions were slow. But he still moved fast enough to avoid the speeding hedgehog. He prepared to charge again when Kylo stepped out in front of the hedgehog

"Would you calm down?" She demanded impatiently, one hand on her hip, shaking her head disapprovingly. Knuckles looked from Sonic to Kylo to the other blue hedgehog.

"I'm being thwarted by blue!" He said sarcastically. Two blue hedgehogs and one blue fox. When would it end? But Espio silently slipped around the corner. Shrugging off the though of being overrun by blue, he turned to the Sonic clone "Who're you?" He demanded, pointing a scolding finger at the clone. The hedgehog looked bored, but shrugged

"My name's Spike." He said, shaking his head slowly. Sonic opened his mouth to speak

"Another one of Eggman's failure clones?" He sneered, upset at being the subject of clones yet again.

"Nope." Kylo shook her head "This certain hedgehog was created by G.U.N." She explained "To destroy some…Shadow? Shadow the Hedgehog…that's what the log said." Spike shot a questioning look at the fox. Kylo just stared ahead, but flicked her ear in acknowledgement. She was keeping Spike's record of his little 'Temper tantrum' a secret between the trio. Espio did not object. Knuckles shrugged and decided to continue on. He wanted to get away from the crowd. The sooner they found Tails. The sooner he'd get away

"Let's go already. Every minute we waste could mean trouble for Tails." Knuckles stated. Sonic shrugged and dashed ahead, Spike flinched then grinned

"Hey, he thinks he's better than me because I was created to look like him…" He paused, shuffling his feet "I'm going to show him that looks aren't everything, Wait up!" He yelled after Sonic, and tore after the hedgehog. Espio and Kylo traded a look, said nothing and followed the pair of racing hedgehogs. Knuckles followed at last with a shrug and a sigh.

Niomie quietly walked the hallways of the Floating Fortress. Charmy tagged along, gazing in awe at the shiny surfaces. Vector closed the mini-parade, looking grim and cramped in the small tunnel.

"How far is it to the control room?" Vector asked. (He is slightly claustrophobic. I mean, he's a crocodile after all) Charmy shrugged and flew faster, to keep up with the quick-striding Wildcat. Niomie rolled her eyes. She wanted sooo badly to leave the whining crocodile behind and take off on her own. She'd have more success if she did. But she forced herself to slow and allow the Crocodile and his little companion to follow. After all, they said Kylo had betrayed them all. They had a reason to be around.

"Do I look like a map? No. In a forest, I can guide you, I can tell you which way's civilization and which way leads to danger. I know what way is north and south, I know how to survive without food, but in an overgrown toaster? I know nothing of where to go." She stated sharply, Vector grunted, taken back by the younger cat's words, but shrugged and followed anyway. Charmy called out from ahead

"Hey guys, do you think this is it?" He called. When Niomie and Vector caught up, they saw a large steel door with a small keypad on the side.

"Could be" Vector said aloud whilst pushing his way ahead. "Step aside," He crowed as Niomie stepped forward to open it "This is a grown guy's job." Niomie hissed in her Cat-like manner, but folded her arms across her chest and stepped back with a cold smirk on her face. Puffing out his chest, Vector let a fist fly at the door.

BANG

The metal door was hardly dented; Niomie chuckled as Vector shook his fist from the impact.

"A grown-"Niomie had started to say; probably to mock the crocodile, but Vector silenced her with a dismissive wave of his hand. He clenched his fists and threw them both at the door

BANG!

Nothing. A bit more of a dent in it…but…Nothing much. Niomie grinned

"It's steel, idiot. Care to let me do it?" she asked she pushed ahead of the crocodile. Vector let her go. With all his power he couldn't bring the steel door down. He smirked. She could do no better. To Vector's surprise, the Wildcat passed the dented door and extended her claws

"Giving up?" Vector asked

"Not at all." With that comment, Niomie lashed out with her claws, plunging her right hand into the small keypad and ripping it from the wall. Sparks flew from the broken machine; Niomie tossed it aside and advanced to the door. Slipping her claws into the metal between the wall and door, she pulled on the steel mass, grunting with the effort. The door opened just enough to Niomie to slip through, she planted her feet against the door-side, and then wedged herself between the opening. Using the muscles in her legs, he slowly pushed the door open,

SCREEEEEEE

The door slid to a stop in its small slit. Niomie stretched out her arms as she rose to her feet "A grown guy's job? Puh-leese." She mocked, stepping through the door after the already flying Charmy. Vector mumbled something and sighed, but followed the pair inside the room. The inside of the room was large, lined with metal bars as walls. This wasn't the control room, this was-

"A cell room." Vector said, intrigued. Niomie growled under her breath then spoke up

"Alright it's a cell room whoop-dee-do now, let's go." She said, turning to walk out the door, But Vector grabbed her arm and yanked her forward "Hey!"

"Someone's in here!" Charmy said. He was near the cell at the end, peering into the bars. Vector dragged the unwilling wildcat over to the cell. Inside was a pacing figure. The figure was a feline again, pink in colour, with several dark brown spots along her body. Draped in a tank-top and jeans, the figure was female, slightly smaller than Niomie, by species, but not too different.

"Thank god! I was getting bored!" The feline commented slyly, with a grin. Niomie instinctively hissed, turning her back on her fellow feline. Vector shook his head at Niomie's clouded behavior.

"How'd you get in here?" The crocodile asked

"Well…" The feline paused whilst walking up to the bars with a sheepish grin "If you must know, I arrived on this strange…polluted planet a few nights ago, when I tried to find my way home, I ran into Eggman's robots! So you know…classy fight, the heroine fails and poof. I end up here." The ocelot explained impatiently "Now can I get out of here?"

"Sure, just one…" Vector trailed off as he pushed down on the button to open the gates "Second!" The gates jerked and screeched, then opened up slowly. The ocelot slipped out a soon as she had enough room.

"Finally! Now, It's your turn, what're you doing on this station?" She asked, tilting her head with a grin.

"Well, we originally came here looking for a friend of ours…but instead it looks like we found you." Charmy explained in a hurried manner whilst zipping back and forth energetically. The ocelot shrugged

"If anyone's never seen a corny meeting, this is one." She said, but she tilted her head and smiled. "Do you mind if I tag along?" She asked, stretching out her arms. Vector shrugged, Niomie grunted and parted towards the door as Charmy nodded violently "Yeah, c'mon!" He grabbed the ocelot's hand and dragged her after Niomie and out the door.

"So, what's your name kid?" Vector asked as he turned to follow Niomie down the hallway.

"Stacey Parker," The Ocelot replied brightly, Niomie rolled her eyes. She was obviously not fond of having another kitty around. Stacey shrugged at Niomie's lack of welcome and grinned at the excited bee.

"We're picking up a circus." Niomie muttered darkly as she led the way through the hall.


	9. I Hate Crowds

**Yay! It's semi-offical! Part one of 'Truely Super' has exactly Thirteen or Fourteen Chapters in it! and Quarma, I lied, you're getting in the Preview because I like your character! But he'll still be getting in on Part two, never fear! Anywho, back to news. Yes, Niomie greatly despises crowds, and Vector..and Spike...If I had a list of what she hates I'd write it, but i'm afraid it would be very long. As I'm on the subject I've almost finished the story, I'm working on the second-last chapter now, but posting up this one, ENJOY OR DIE! **

I tell you, you're a clone of me, but much less handsome and slower beyond measure" Sonic was boasting to Spike. Everyone was trying to block out the blue hedgehog's words. He'd been babbling on about being the all-superior original.

"Whatever." Spike said, waving Sonic's words away with a hand. The hedgehog was continuing to pull at Spike's nerves.

"I mean, look at you!" Sonic exclaimed whilst poking Spike's raised quills. "Ugly...and blue just doesn't fit your red eyes. And your quills? Don't get me started there, stomaching Shadow was hard enough, but you are a complete uglier copy of me!" He explained, pretending to be serious. Out of the corner of Spike's eye, he saw Kylo twitch and reach for her sword, though Espio's hand stopped her from withdrawing her blade on the babbling hedgehog. With a sigh Kylo continued walking. Twitching every so often and glaring at Sonic as he continued still to babble "I tell you, G.U.N. has done themselves out here. You look so much uglier compared to me! You're obviously missing my superior brain power and better looks, why I bet-"

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles yelled from the back. As Spike turned around to look at the echidna, he saw that he was glaring at the hedgehog, one eye twitching madly. Of course, Spike was stuck in a group of people who valued silence. Aside from him and Sonic, the entire group hardly spoke at all. Spike grinned

"Superior Brain power?" He repeated, and covered his mouth and snickered, rolling his eyes in a teasing manner.

"You're too much like Shadow. You've got that same sharp tounge, yet at least YOU talk more the he does." Sonic chided, threatening to venture into babble again. The group was saved from having to listen to Sonic's crazed remarks as she stepped through the door and into darkness.

"AHHH!" A voice screamed

"Where are we?" Another chided,

"Duh. In the dark." A third commented.

"We really didn't notice Kylo, thanks." Spike said into the darkness. He began to separate the voices and to whom they belonged to. Sonic had screamed, surprisingly enough, Knuckles had wondered aloud where they were.

"It seems Eggman was expecting us." Spike faintly recognized Espio's voice as he spoke, considering the Chameleon didn't speak to him much. But another voice, a sixth voice, one he did not recognize, pierced the darkness with a menacing tone

"Right you are, my pink friend." The lights flashed automatically. Spike cringed at the brightness as his eyes had already grown used to the dark. As soon as the white spots that danced on his eyes parted, he looked up. Standing, well floating, above him was a rather chunky man, he was dressed oddly, to oddly for Spike to explain to himself. He had a crimson mustache and a pair of goggled above his head. Espio twitched

"I'm not pink. It's purple" He retorted lamely, Kylo grinned and put a hand on her sword, barely containing a laugh. Sonic's expression hardened at the sight of the 'Fat man' which brought a song back to his head he took the tune of the 'Batman' theme and laughed at the doctor

"na na na na na na na na Fat man!" Spike said, laughing pointing upwards at the 'Fat man' "You guys take this old cook as a threat?" Spike burst out laughing again.

SMACK!

Spike was hit in the back of a head with a book. "Ow." Knuckles snorted at Spike as he fell to the ground

"Yes" He replied with a sly grin. Spike growled and, rubbing his head, rose to his feet.

"Why you overgrown hedgehog, Learn some respect!" The doctor crowed. "Wait….How did you get out of your containment capsule? That was your doing wasn't it?" He said, flicking his gaze to the rest of the group. "Ah, no matter I'll just take you all out in-"

THUMP

"Get off of me, you useless lump of a crocodile!"!" A new voice broke into room. Four figures had fallen from a hole in the ceiling, at the bottom of the pile, was a Grey wildcat, hidden by the massive bulk of a muscular crocodile and topped off with a pink ocelot. A little bee circled above the wreckage of figures. Niomie yanked herself out from under the crocodile and gave him a half-hearted kick. "Next time don't land on top of me!" She stated darkly, and then her eyes took in the circus scene before her. Vector pushed the ocelot off his back

"Hey!" The ocelot cried as she hit the floor. Vector ignored her and stretched, then turned at Eggman and bared his fangs.

"I thought I smelled a rotten egg!" He growled as his eyes landed on the 'Pink' chameleon. "Espio!" He said. The pink ocelot pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbing the back of her head

"Smelled a rotten egg?" She asked "You've got to work on those punch-lines…oh?" She said, as her eyes swept across everyone in the room. "Well this is….odd…" She said in a puzzled tone. Without warning, Eggman pushed a button on his little floating platform, every door sealed shut, the hatch above Vector clamped tightly closed.

"Now that you're all here and I've got the power of the Light switch…" Dr.Eggman paused, grinning maniacally. "Migro, are you hungry?" A hatch in the center of the room on the ceiling opened up and a black bat tumbled through.

"You bet. You wouldn't let me have the Twin-tailed one…so I guess Wildcats and Hedgehogs will do." He said, grinning widely, showing off his two-inch fangs. Eggman reached for the controls "You can kill everyone, aside from that hedgehog" He said, referring to Sonic. Migro shrugged, hardly dulled at his 'meal time' being cut down. Sonic blinked

"To afraid to go head to head Bat-boy?" He challenged aloud. Migro took a careful look at the hedgehog then shook his head.

"Not at all, going 'Head to head' does not scare me hedgehog, as it seems your head is hollow." He teased from the air. Sonic clenched his fists, but Knuckles laughed

"He does have a point you know…"

"Oh shut up Knucklehead"

"Guys, now's NOT the time to argue." Kylo scolded, shaking her head, shifting the grip on her sword. Espio nodded, but no one got a chance to say anything as the world was plunged into darkness again.

"AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHH!"

"Quit Screaming Charmy!" Vector yelled

"Can anybody see anything?" Knuckles raised his voice above the turmoil

"I can," Replied Niomie

"I can" Added Stacey

"I can't." Sonic said, annoyed.

"I can hear well enough. I can tell where you all are…but otherwise…no" Kylo, obviously. "Spikey?"

"I'm fine, Blind, but fine" Spike replied

Through all the worried voices, Stacey could see just fine. She listened into the voices and instructions, but her mind was focused on something else, and her eyes were looking for something that worried her more. The bat-boy…a cannibal? She shivered, she's not getting eaten. As a roll call ticked off, she replied.

"Alright," Vector's voice broke through the worried whispers. "Let's get organized, Our Felines can see, our Fox can hear. Tell us what you can."

"Well, the same room we were in before. Nothing...empty…Eggman has gone. The room is as empty as ever." Niomie's voice drilled into the dark

"She's right. The Fat guy is gone, but I can't see that bat anywhere…D'ya think he left?" She asked.

"No" A voice said. Dark and menacing, much like…

"Crap…You HAD to open your mouth!" Niomie yelled.

"Pair up people!" Sonic yelled "You guys will stand more of a chance with someone else by your side." He said. Kylo counted the people in her mind.

"But there's Nine people, one person won't have a partner" She called.

"Note the YOU in my sentence." Sonic chided. Kylo rolled her eyes and felt her way through the dark. Pressing up against a wall, she felt a hand on her arm. Espio called out

"Found someone" Espio's voice was surprisingly close...like...right beside her.

"Me." She said, Espio grunted. As everyone called out their news, it seemed Vector had paired with Stacey, Niomie had stumbled upon Charmy and Spike and Knuckles were closest together. Sonic of course was alone. Kylo flared her ears and listened, picking out the sound of rustling wings and a screech in her ear...but nobody else had heard it. The screech again, longer, seeming to lock onto a person to her right…'_Spike…' Her mind said 'Echolocation'. _

_"_Spikey get down!"

THUMP

Spike hit the ground as a rush of air passed overhead. Spike looked up, but his eyes were not built for the dark.

"I guess I owe you," Spike said, carefully rising back to his feet. Kylo shrugged and called back out to him

"No problem Spikey."


	10. It's time for the Hunt!

**I'm sorry for your delayed entry blaze but I've been busy lately! Anywho, I've finsihed _writing_ the story,I just need to finsinh_ posting _it up. Anywho, as a special treat for Blaze and her creator She's introduced with Tails. Don't fret for you Fire-fox fans, Blaze will be getting in again in this story, then will be appearing as a main character in the next, as will Stacey Parker, to thank Purifying and Prominince for all thier support and comments (again)**

**Enjoy!**

Migro was having no troubles seeing. Everything was as clear as day to him. He fired a burst of echolocation, locking onto his target using sound.

"Spikey get down!" Kylo had cried. That's what had caused him to miss. He observed the recovering Spike carefully.

"I guess I owe you."

"No problem Spikey"

Migro cursed aloud. It's the wildcats and that fox causing his failures. Every time he dove for someone, they'd call out, and he'd miss! His advantage in the dark was being thwarted since the trio decided to play 'Watch the birdie cough Bat and duck' He gritted his teeth and flew to the ceiling. He had a better Idea. The doctor had entrusted him with the Twin-tailed one, he might as well use the hostage for his own good. Flying up to the control panel the doctor had used to turn the lights on and off. He scanned the panel and pushed the largest button there.

SKREEEE

A hatch on the ceiling opened up. Kylo flinched and held her ears to her head, Niomie flicked her gaze to the opening hatch and the Ocelot looked around frantically, her eyes not as good as the Wildcat's, but fairly close. A machine like hum erupted from in the hatch; Migro flicked on the lights, as a strange metal pole began it's decent towards the ground.

* * *

Tails was lonely. He was tied to a long pole, in the dark, with nothing to do. With a sigh he looked around

"I wonder where Sonic is..." He said aloud to himself. Briefly struggling against the restraints. He remembered reaching the border of the woods, trying to keep up with Sonic, when Eggman had dropped from the sky. That was the last thing the little fox had seen. For now, he could only see endless swirls of black. Suddenly, a loud clang made the fox jump in his restraints. "W-Who's there?" He asked, stuttering.

"I am." Said a voice, light and lively. Not Migro's, or come to think of it, no one else's he knew either.

"Who's 'I'?" Tails asked, looking around, wildly trying to see in the dark.

"You are." The voice replied, with a hint of a giggle. Tails lightened at the joke, but his fur was still bristled with fear.

"Who is you?"

"Me."

Just then, the lights flickered on, looking around; Tails noticed he was in a small metal room in the shape of a box. But on the other side on the box-room, was another fox restrained to a wall. The light switch was in reach of her tail. The fox's fur was black, every strand or so tipped in red. She looked like a female, but Tails could not tell the difference from the distance between the two. The fox was restrained by blackened metal clamps, but a thin glass container surrounded her, scorched with fire, breathing holes poked all around. "See, I told you I'm me!" She said, grinning widely.

"Yeah but who is you, I mean…Who are you?" Tails giggled at his own silliness, despite the circumstances, it felt good to have someone to laugh with.

"My name is Blaze. No last name, strangely enough, it's just what people call me." The fox explained lightly. Tails blinked, looking at the scorch marks on the tank.

"I bet I can guess why…Anyway, why are you here?" He asked, struggling against his own restraints. But with someone to talk to he felt no fear, well, maybe a bit.

"Well, I was a normal Mobian Red fox until a few nights ago. I was taking a walk in the woods when, Flash!" The fox flicked her fingers to emphasize her words "I fell down, but then got back up. Funny thing is I didn't feel like I was in the same place. That's when I heard voices, when I tried to follow them, Eggman popped up out of nowhere! I was no match for all the robots, especially as I was. So Eggman took me here, and his robots did strange things to me." Tails gaped as the fox spoke.

"What?"

"I'm getting there! Anyway, they took the red emerald and put it in a capsule. Then they connected it to a metal helmet and put in on me. I kicked and screamed but I couldn't free myself. Then the machine started, just like that. And I watched my own fur begin to turn black, but something went wrong, my fur stopped changing to black, so only the tip of my red fur was left." Blaze paused dramatically. "The Emerald was to strong for Egghead's machine, it went all sparky and I felt myself getting hotter…Then the worst part of all…" Tails drew a breath in, biting his lip with play-suspense. "The inner part of the machine caught on fire…and I felt like molten lava was being pumped into my veins! It hurt so much…I guess I passed out sometime there, because I woke up here. And ever since, I've been able to create small bursts of flame, though it takes me a while to build up enough heat in my hands to start one." She said, shifting slightly. Tails gaped at his fellow fox. What an interesting story she had to tell, he guessed she wasn't much older than him, by the way she told her story.

"How nice." A new voice broke in; hanging in the middle of the room was a large black bat with eerie pale blue eyes. "What a lovely story you tell little miss" He said, rustling his wings as the hatch in the middle of the floor opened up. "But I'm afraid I must leave. Don't worry," He said, baring his fangs at the fire-fox "The doctor has promised you to me, I'm sure you'll make a great meal later. As for you…" He shot a glare to the fire-fox then turned to Tails. "I'll be seeing you shortly." Then he dove through the open hatch. Tails flared his ears and strained to hear what was going on below.

"Hear that?" Blaze asked, obviously trying to hear as well.

"AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHH!"

"Quit Screaming Charmy!"

"Can anybody see anything?"

"I can," Two voices at once.

"I can't." Sonic's annoyed voice

"Sonic!" Tails declared joyfully, and then flared his ears to hear more of the talk

"I can hear well enough. I can tell where you all are…but otherwise…no" Kylo, obviously. "Spikey?"

"I'm fine, blind, but fine" Then some muffled voices, the pair of foxes strained to hear through the metal "That was Sonic!" Tails said happily, Blaze nodded

"I know" She said, then motioned for silence as the voices picked up again

"Spikey get down!" Kylo called, her voice muffled

THUMP

"I guess I owe you," A male voice,

"No problem Spikey."

Suddenly the talking broke off, Tails felt the pole jerk as it moved towards the hatch in the middle

SKREEEEEE

"Blaze, help!" He cried. Blaze struggled against the restraints. No luck

"I can't!" She replied The Pole stopped in the middle; Tails lurched forward with the force of the stop. "Blaze!" He cried as he began to lower into the room below…

* * *

"Tails!" Sonic cried as Tails appeared, tied to the pole, lowering into the room. Tails looked confused at the new sights and people. Spike felt Tail's eyes bore into him, being another 'Sonic Clone' as Sonic had said. The twin tailed fox looked scared, and kept calling "Blaze! Blaze!" But no sounds that Spike could hear in reply. He flicked his gaze to Kylo, he gaze was fixed on the ground, but her ears were flared, as if trying to pick up more sounds.

"The fox must be delirious." Stacey joked quietly

"Shut up" Niomie said, Stacey shrugged and flicked her gaze to Migro. Sonic rushed up to his friend, but Tails was **hanging **from the pole. And Sonic was short wings.

"Let him go!" Sonic insisted, turning to Migro. Migro shook his head, to high for Sonic to reach.

"Unfortunately you've not Earned your little buddy back, hedgehog." Migro declared, narrowing his eyes. Sonic flinched

"Earned him? He's not a prize!" Sonic challenged, pointing an accusing finger at the bat, which flew up to perch on the ceiling. Migro grinned, bearing his fangs as he did. "Oh but he is to me, my annoying blue friend." Migro insisted "You see, for me to survive, I need fresh blood. After all, I am a vampire. You see, as well as offering heaps of cash for your delivery, the doctor has also agreed that all the members of your lovely little party can join me for dinner." He said, narrowing his eyes in a cold smirk. Sonic narrowed his eyes, and said something else, but Spike's attention was pulled away from the other blue hedgehog's quarrel. Kylo was standing beside Espio, who was watching Tails carefully, whispering something to Kylo, who had drawn her sword and was holding it like a javelin while the Bat was distracted,. She pulled back her sword and flung it at Tails. Tails screamed as the sword went into the air, higher than him, and then fell into a dive, straight at Tails. But the angle of the sword made it drop directly in front of the startled fox. As it dove in a straight line towards the ground, the sword cut through the ropes that restrained Tails, also shearing off a bit of fur, and closer to his shoulder, a small cut split open as the sword flew by. But Tails was free. He fell to the ground and sprinted to Sonic. Tackling the hedgehog in a hug, just as Migro dove at the pair. Spike moved in an instant and leaped into the air, just as Migro swooped in low for the dive, Spike turned in a roundhouse kick and knocked Migro out of the sky. He landed on the ground ungracefully, but in one piece. Sonic pushed Tails off of him and looked to Spike.

"I guess I owe you…" Sonic said quietly as he picked himself up off the ground. Spike did not answer; he couldn't for a small cry from Kylo made the twin hedgehogs spin. A green capsule had dropped from the ceiling around the startled fox, as the ground opened up beneath her, she vanished form sight.

"Kylo!" Espio cried as the capsule picked itself up again. Before the chameleon could react, the Capsule came down again, on him. He felt the world slip form sight as the floor opened beneath him.

"What's going on?" Vector asked, but no answer came as he too was transported to below. A shockwave of sound knocked Charmy out of the air in one devastating screech. Charmy fell through a hole that seemed to open up below the little bee.

"It's happening to everyone!" Spike cried as Stacey and Knuckles were forced below ground. Tails was picked up off Sonic by mechanical hands and was shoved into a large hatch, leading downwards. Niomie leapt into the air with a desperate attempt to bring Migro down with her, but her pounce failed as she was swiftly punched to the ground, and below. Spike watched as Sonic too, slipped from underneath him, and vanished out of sight. The last thing Spike saw before his world was blocked by clear green, then shifted to black as he plummeted towards the ground, was Migro standing triumphantly above him.


	11. At the Brink of Insanity

**All of you Major Sonic fans out there don't kill me! I'm sorry but it was just easily put in to be a good cliffhanger! Anywho, this is the second last chapter before part two! HUZAH! Don't worry, Blaze and Stacey will be coming back for all thier loyal comments (Yay!) Infact, Quarma and a new Character (yours truley) Are in the prolouge, and in the first chapter appear Blaze with a mention of stacey! okay, here's a few thing I want you to see first:**

**To all of you raving Migro Fan-girls: Yes, there are alot of them. Alot of girls inlove with mr.Bat-boy. If you're one of those fans, don't kill me, he returns!**

**To all of you Amy act-alikes: Don't worry, I'm not going to be sued by Sega for the killed You know who! HE WILL RETURN! BUAHAHAHA! Read on, Read and enjoy! ...Or be attacked!**

Knuckles painfully shifted on the ground, the first thing he felt was the heat. Opening his eyes, he pulled himself into a sitting position. He regretted opening his eyes as they took in the scene before him. Kylo, the first to have fallen, had appeared to land on her back, for she was still in that position, eyes closed, breathing rapidly, with Espio, Charmy and Niomie crouching over her, trying to get her to wake up. They all seemed to be alright, after all, Charmy had his wings, Espio was always prepared and Niomie? Cats always land on their feet. Flicking his gaze from the limp figure and the worried trio, his gaze rested upon Stacey, who also appeared to be fine. She was stretching out her legs though.

"Felines…" He muttered darkly. Of course they'd land on their feet. With a shrug he pushed himself to his feet and stretched. Sonic appeared to be a bit on edge, but was unharmed, with Tails trying to get the angered hedgehog to calm down for no apparent reason. Spike was trying to figure out what happened, Knuckles assumed, for he was staring at the ceiling where he'd fallen from. Vector appeared to be fine as well, though he was tense and looking grim, it wasn't until he realized the heat until he found out. Looking around, he realized the group was in a large dome-like room. Looking down, he noticed the floor had an edge. He took a step towards it, only to stumble back into a sitting position at what he saw.

"What's up Knux?" Sonic asked, watching the echidna, seeming to have calmed down now. Knuckles registered what he saw only a second after his fall.

"We're on a metal pier, stretching to the center of this dome and…Underneath us is lava!" Knuckles said tenser than he wanted to. His tense tone brought teasing words from the resident Blue hedgehog.

"Why so worried Knucklehead, are you scared?" Sonic taunted whilst faking a sympathetic face. Knuckles clenched a fist, trying to decide whether to Punch the Hedgehog's face in, or throw him over the edge. He didn't have to make a choice

"Ahhhh!"

THUMP

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Knuckles heard as he turned at the new voice. Sitting on the ground, rubbing her head painfully was someone only Tails seemed to know.

"Blaze!" He called, rushing over to help the black-and-red fox to her feet. Knuckles narrowed his eyes and put his guard up, just incase.

"Who's this?" He asked, walking towards the pair of foxes.

"She was being held captive by Eggman for his experiments; she was in the same holding room as I was." Tails explained quickly as 'Blaze' brushed herself off.

"Are we done with the introductions?" A new voice cooed from the shadows around the upper part of the dome. Knuckles flattened his ears against his head and looked up; feeling an expression of anger fit itself upon his face. Of course, Migro had probably asked Eggman to send them all here. Where he had the advantage of the Shadows Above, and the ability to fly above the lava.

"Come out and show yourself!" Vector said, pointing to the shadows in the air. He needn't have asked. In the middle of the dome, at the end of the wide metal walkway, a black bat descended gracefully to the ground, landing without a noise on the edge of the pier. Knuckles realized he'd stepped forward without meaning to, and at his side stood Espio, flanked by Vector, Sonic, Spike and the two felines. Flying an aerial surveillance was Tails and Charmy. Tails was hovering in one place, trying to look tough, and Charmy was zipping back and fourth nervously. Kylo had been left with the newcomer. Kylo's fellow fox was poking her in the arm. "Wake up, Wake up!" She repeated lamely. But Knuckles was too distracted to care. Flicking his gaze to Migro, he noticed a flash of fear in the Bat's wide eyes, before it vanished, replaced with the look of overconfidence.

"Really, what, eight, no nine people against one? That seems a bit unfair to you." He boasted, flaring his wings as he spoke. "You Sonic don't have to worry, for you'll be dying by the Doctor's hand. And for Niomie…" He paused and flicked his gaze to the Wildcat before narrowing his eyes in utter hatred "You'll be dying by my hand, so you have something to worry about." With those words, the bat shot back into the air with a single stroke of his over-sized wings. Silence stretched over the pier as everyone waited to be attacked. They weren't kept waiting. From the shadows to Knuckle's right, Migro came shooting towards him, fangs bared. Knuckles had no time to react, but Niomie did. The grey Wildcat leapt into the air, knocking the Vampire Bat off his course of flight.

"Watch your back!" Niomie yelled to Knuckles.

"Alright…Thanks I guess."

"Don't mention it." With that Knuckles spun on the spot and threw a fist at Migro, who'd picked himself off the ground and was shooting at Knuckles again. Knuckles heard a soft crunch as his fist connected with Migro's face and was knocked backwards. A flash of green showed behind the bat as he suddenly changed direction and skidded along the ground, tumbling to the end of the pier. Vector had hit the bat with his tail.

"Ouch." Charmy commented from above. Migro pushed himself onto all fours, taking one hand and wiping the blood from his face. He unsteadily rose to his feet and flew back into the air, cursing loudly.

"You're forgetting something!" Sonic said after yawning widely.

"Am I hedgehog? And what's that?" Migro challenged, angrily, from the shadows.

"You're not just facing Sonic here, your facing us all!" Tails declared, whilst landing beside Sonic and raising his eyes to the shadows above. A soft grunt reached his ears, and Migro suddenly shot from the air and into Stacey. The pink ocelot tumbled with the bat for a moment, before absorbing the fall into her paws and crouching into a roll, Stacey grabbed Migro wrists and jumped out of her tumble, whilst spinning in the air and flinging Migro towards the end of the walkway. A Blue blur shot into the air and swatted the bat back to the ground. Sonic landed on the ground a moment after Migro had, with less of a thud.

"This is getting boring!" He declared and rushed at Migro again, kicking him like a softball off the ground and into the air. Tails threw himself at the falling bat, knocking him a few feet away by the impact as he fell, where he was knocked back into the air by an invisible force. Espio had made himself invisible while he'd struck the bat. Now as the bat shot back into the air Spike jumped up to meet him, spinning in a roundhouse kick and knocking the bat into the ground. The tattered bat skidded along the ground, tumbling along the edge of the pier, before he came to a stop at the very end. The torn bat picked himself off the ground, coughing harshly as he did. Spots of his black fur were stained with red, and he had several bruises already.

"Give up Migro!" Knuckles yelled as he followed Sonic up to the still recovering bat. Migro was still crouching on all fours. His eyes closed, panting heavily.

"You don't understand…What you've done…" The weakened bat stated with unopened eyes.

"What're you talking about?" Sonic said, trading a glance with Knuckles.

"You don't have to kill to live, do you hedgehog? …I never asked to be what I am." He coughed as Sonic took a step closer to the bat.

"Be careful" Knuckles warned as Tails trotted from the gathered group behind them.

"No sweat, Knux! This guy couldn't hurt me now!" Sonic boasted, turning back to face the Echidna.

Big Mistake.

Before he knew it, Migro launched himself at Sonic, grabbing the hedgehog and flinging him over the edge of the pier.

"No!" Tails cried, shooting the catch the falling hedgehog. As Knuckles ran to the edge of the metal walkway, he peered over the edge. As Sonic fell to the lava, he seemed to be turning yellow. '_It's the lava reflecting on his fur' _Knuckles thought, watching in horror as Sonic disappeared under the boiling mass of super-heated rock, and Tails was forced to pull up or suffer the same fate.

"Sonic…" Tails said sadly, collapsing into Knuckles arms. The young fox burst into tears. Knuckles sighed, his eyes landing on the broken figure of the bat. His wings were bruised and torn. The bat wasn't going to be flying off. Helping Tails to his feet, Knuckles helped the devastated fox back to the equally shocked group of Chaotix and newcomers. Spike was trying not to look sad, but was failing, as his eyes were wide and unfocused, staring into the ground. Charmy was clinging to Vector's arm and crying loudly

"He's not dead! He can't be dead!" He wailed. Vector did nothing to silence the moaning bee. He just gaped at the spot Sonic had fallen. Espio was looking equally as devastated, his hands lowered to his sides, his eyes closed tightly. Niomie's eyes were closed, and her back to the echidna, so he could not see the same, shocked-to-tears expression on her face. Stacey's eyes were wide; she was staring absently into the ceiling. After all, the famous Hedgehog just perished before her eyes. Kylo was awake, and standing on her own now, but her sword was drawn and she was leaning on it for support. Her eyes too were closed shut, and brimming with tears. The newcomer Blaze, rushed over to Tails, even her eyes were glazed and afraid, but she took Tails's hand and guided him away from the group. Knuckles's throat was parched, he'd realized his mouth was open and his felt a terrible thought nag at the corner of his mind. '_Sonic_..._Dead?' _He turned to see if the hedgehog was emerging from the pits of lava, looking unscathed and bragging about his 'Awesome Comeback' but no. No hedgehog emerged. No sound was heard.

"Murderer!" Tails screeched. Knuckles turned to see Tails hurl himself at Migro, who was leaning over the edge of the pier. The young fox rammed the bat in his back. The bat fell towards the same fate as Sonic, but he spread his wings and winced with pain, he glided lower towards the surface, but slowly advancing to the wall. As he skimmed the lava, unable to fly higher, the wall opened up and the bat glided out of the egg fortress. The bat wavered in the air, and then collapsed towards the ground and out of sight. Tails walked angrily away, snatching up Kylo's sword

"Hey!" She called, but lightly, still numb with shock from Sonic's fall. Tails ignored her and stabbed the sword into the wall, carving a large exit through the metal, and then tossing the sword aside. He rammed the metal frame with his shoulder, and the cutout burst out into open air. Tails stepped onto the edge of the cutout and screamed.

"SONIC!"


	12. The Aftermath

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Aftermath**

One month later and no Sign of Sonic. One month had passed with no word or appearance, and everyone kept to themselves. After hearing the news, Amy bought herself an apartment in the city center and left Chris's mansion. Cream followed to live with her not long after, never leaving Cheese's side incase he was stolen and Mr.Sonic wasn't around to save him. The Chaotix returned to their little building, no one heard from them much. Stacey was rumored to hang out with the Chaotix crew, but not much else was known about the Ocelot's residence. Spike was just as distant, no one heard from him, but he was spotted hanging around the darker parts of Station square, avoiding crowds and the pain of being mistaken for Sonic. Kylo, (figuring she'd be on earth for a bit longer) bought a small apartment on the outskirts of the city, closest to the river. Tails was broken most, he had separated himself form Chris and with Dr.Thorndyke's help, bought a small building serving as a workshop for him. Blaze visited him every so often, comforting the broken fox in whatever way she could. Niomie…Who knew what happened to Niomie, she'd been sighted in the woods, but even Kylo did not know where she was staying. Charmy was still energetic, but around Spike, he felt uneasy. Vector locked himself in his office often, telling everyone to go away if they came to his door. Espio hung out with his Boss, but divided his time between everyone. He visited Amy and Tails often, constantly assuring Cream that Sonic wasn't dead. But he didn't believe his own words anymore. He did check up on Kylo once in a while. As he did for Spike. Surprisingly enough, He often stumbled upon Knuckles, Who'd wonder the woods in search of Chaos emeralds, incase they were needed. Even life in Station Square was slowing down as the days dragged on with no bragging hedgehog or a blue blur saving the day. But Sonic couldn't be dead, could he?

No.

As night fell on station square and citizens tucked into their homes and prepared for another day of slow moving time, a certain sushi resteraunt was having some issues with slippery panthers…

"You will get out and stay out!" a shrill Chinese voice cut through the darkness of an alley. The back door of the certain sushi door opened and light poured along the alley. A rather large Chinese man stepped into the light, holding a Mobian panther by the collar "No Mobians get freebees here, no get out and Stay out or else!" The man yelled to the panther, in one swift movement, he threw the panther into the wall on the other side of the alley. The man turned on the spot and slammed the door behind him. The black panther picked himself off the ground. He looked almost too much like Big the Cat, though he was shorter, and very slim. His fur was grey and dusty, lined with darker, almost black stripes. His red eyes pierced the darkness and his long, skinny tail snaked out from behind him. He was draped in a red hooded sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans. Wearing red & white shoes with tiny jets on the soles. His hands were covered in white fingerless gloves, he looked generally like your average Mobian gangster. Kicking a trash can over in frustration, a feline's screech echoed through the alley as an orange Earth cat shot across the ground, away from his home, which had been overturned by the angered panther's kick.

"Yeah, cheers to you too." The panther sneered, placing on hand on a dumpster's lid and swinging himself onto the top. He walked silently over to the wall the Dumpster was up against and leaned against it, sliding into a sitting position. After gazing admireabley at the stars, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large salmon. "Good think I managed to snatch you up!" He said to the dead fish, then began to nibble on his meal, leaning back against the wall, his head tilted upwards to gaze in wonder and awe at the bright lights that littered the sky's piercing darkness with an everlasting bright glow. One star got particularly brighter, off to the panther's left. 'Quarma,' the panther gazed in awe as the large star grew brighter every second. And he pinned his ears against his head as a bright yellow blur shot across the sky, traveling so fast that even Niomie's eyes could not track it. All the panther did see was blood red eyes as they shot over the buildings. Leaving a still hot yellow trail wherever he went…


	13. PART TWO!

**Jebus you think people have never heard of the word 'Wait' I'm currently very busy and ideas are coming harder now. xP Get off my case people. Sorry about the lame pt two prologue but I was a bit _rushed_ with some people's demands. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

"So…You'll do it?" Dr.Robotnik Eggman asked, leaning forward in his chair to get a better view of his visitors. They weren't visiting, he'd forced them to come. The first figure was a Mobian, her legs were hanging over the back of the chair and her back was resting on the actual seat. Her long Black & Grey tail hung over the side and was curling around one of the legs. Her head was hanging from the seat, So everything she saw must've been upside down to her. It seemed like she didn't mind. She had short, light grey fur and a darker muzzle and ear fur. Her eyes were deep purple and looked lively. She was draped in Teal Boots and a T-shirt, and Blue shorts and gloves. Five bangs hung into her face. As Eggman look upon her, He happened to remember how he stumbled across the Ring-Tailed lemur.

**FLASHBACK**

"_A bit closer!" The lemur had said. She was hanging from the ceiling by her tail, reaching down at the green emerald one of his scouts had found while patrolling the beach. When she was a foot above the glass container, she reached into her upside down pouch, grabbing a handful of white dust and throwing it over the container. Weaving her arms through the Lasers that had appeared by the Container, she removed a pocket knife and carefully cut through the glass. When the hole was big enough, she withdrew the emerald and rose back to the ceiling by her tail. She had scurried among the rafters of the building and dropped down in front of the 'Emerald Chamber' After admiring the Shine of the emerald, the lemur had raced down the hallways, looking for a way out. When she encountered a small patrol of class S Robots, she'd flung her tail at the heart and pulled out the core. But by then Eggman had another patrol of Robots ready. When he had the lemur surrounded he offered her a job. The lemur accepted instantly._

_**PRESENT**_

"'O course I'll do its, I will." She said, her English slurred and hard to understand. "Lots 'o shinies there is." She flicked her tail and grinned. Eggman felt a bit creeped out by the crazy little lemur, but turned to his second acquaintance. It was another Mobian, but male. His long skinny tail was hanging lifelessly over the side, he was dressed in a red hoodie and blue jeans. He had Red & White shoes with small jets on the soles. He'd found the creature in the streets, while following a signal of massive chaos energy.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Cheers to you too!" The panther had said after kicking over a trash can. He'd hopped onto a dumpster and was gazing into the stars when he saw the panther. _

"_Excuse me, my Mobian sir, but you wouldn't have happened to see a Chaos emerald anywhere have you?" The doctor had said with an evil grin, advancing on the Panther in his little 'Egg-mobile' The Panther had flicked it's red gaze to the doctor, then shrugged _

"_What do you care?" He'd said, yawning, neither intimidated nor afraid of Eggman's robots. _

"_Why, how dare you speak to me that way, Eggrobos, Seize him!" He'd ordered. As his small squadron of Egg-robots flew down to the Panther, he'd mearly yawned and rose to his feet. He leaped onto the wall then pushed off of it. Throwing his hands over his head as he tore through the machinery of two robots who'd been flying in a line. He landed on the ground easily, and as another robot shot towards him, he'd thrown an average punch and had taken out the machine in two more._

"_Wait!" The doctor stated as the Panther snagged another robot in his claws and prepared to throw him in the dumpster, he'd already spotted potential in the young panther…Maybe the doctor could use him to his own use. "You're a skilled fighter, perhaps you'd like to put those skills to use?" The panther looked uneasy for a second, but wearily nodded and agreed to help._

_**PRESENT**_

"Alright, as long as it's got enough action." He said now, fiddling with his tail. "I've been bored stiff lately Eggman clapped his hands and grinned "Splendid! Those fools won't stand a chance against the pair of you!" He flicked his gaze to the Lemur "A skilled assassin," Then back to the Panther "And a skilled Fighter, together you're unbeatable!" He declared, slamming a fist on the desk. He leaned backwards in his chair "My last acquaintance managed to finish off the blasted hedgehog Sonic, but I've not heard back from him yet, you will have to terrorize Station square for me. Now off! You know your duties!" He said, waving the pair off with a hand. As the Lemur rolled off her seat, and the Panther kicked his chair back and rose to his paws, Eggman suddenly held up a hand. "Wait!" he called "I believe I don't have your names!" The Panther shrugged, walking towards the door

"The name's Quarma." He said, walking out the door. The lemur thumped a foot on the ground impatiently,

"Oi, you can call me Shmeeko, you can!" The Lemur said. Then she raced out the door after Quarma. Eggman grinned, spinning around in his chair

"Perfect."


	14. I swear they're all nuts

**Touchy, Touchy. Some people just don't know when to quit! xP Anywho, here's your rushed chapter, I hope you enjoy for it is lame. I'm going to try and fit more action in, and leave you with cliffhangers x3**

**Enjoy**

"I don't know Kylo, It's just not like him" Espio said, He was sitting on a couch in Kylo's apartment, He'd come to see the fox, feeling uneasy about life in the Chaotix, hoping his friend could Comfort him. Kylo was rather preoccupied reading a book called: The History of Earth. But she was paying attention.

"What's he been doing?" She asked, turning the page in her book. Espio shifted, burying his head in his hands

"Well for starters, he's stopped eating as much. He won't let anyone come into his office nowadays, and when Stacey came to visit us again, he sent her away!" He exclaimed, raising his head and leaning backwards. Kylo's apartment was small and cozy; it had a bathroom, a bedroom, a spare room, a small kitchen and a living room. Both figures were seated in the living room, Kylo sitting in a one-person sofa, and Espio sitting on the edge of a three-seater couch, fearing for his boss.

"Wait…" She said, folding the corner of the page she was on and setting the book on the coffee table, with a sigh she leaned back on her chair "Tell me again, every detail of what's going on." She said her eyes on the ceiling. Espio sighed but nodded

"Vector's been acting strange lately, ever since…You know who…died…He's been locking himself in his office, He won't come out for breakfast, but he does come out for lunch. Then he hides himself in his office until the next day"

"He sleeps in there?"

"I presume so. Anyway, when this odd behavior continued, I sent Charmy to go talk to him. The little bee came back saying 'Vector said to **buzz** off, the nerve!' And he flew out of the building. A few days later, Stacey came to visit and see how everyone was. When she came in, she hung around and stayed for dinner, but when Vector didn't join us she went to see if everything was alright. He kicked her out of the Chaotix, even though she wasn't even a member!" The Chameleon continued in distress

"Why didn't you go talk to him?"

"I'm getting there. After two more days of 'Solitary Confinement' I went to talk to him about being so solitary."

"Did he let you in?"

There was a pause. "Yes."

"And sooo…."

"Well, his office was still the same, but he was never really listening to me when I told him I thought he was sick or something. He was scribbling away at some papers. I took one to read"

"What did it say?"

"Nothing, it had all sorts of mathematical designs on it, I couldn't read it, I was surprised Vector could! Something's seriously wrong with Vector. Even if I died I don't think he'd be so down about it."

"Maybe there's something else about Sonic's death he's trying to figure out." Kylo pointed out

"Maybe, but he'd normally talk all about it while stuffing himself with food!" Espio said, shaking his head.

Ding dong.

The doorbell rang. Kylo sighed and rose to her feet

Ding dong ding dong!

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kylo yelled down the hallway, she stretched and headed down the hallway to the door. Espio was about to follow until he was three pictures arranged nicely on a dresser. The first one was what looked to be a young Niomie and an Orange fox playing in the snow, the fox was buried under a snowdrift, her tail poking out, and Niomie was laughing. The second picture was of Niomie and two other foxes around a table with a birthday cake in the middle. The same little fox from the first picture was there, and an older male fox was the second fox. The littler fox was blowing out the candles on her birthday cake. The third picture was of the previous two foxes, the older fox was holding up two fingers to the camera and pushing the littler one out of the picture, but the littler fox was pushing back and holding a 'thumbs up.' Both foxes were laughing.

"Must be Kylo's family. Though I don't see her…" He trailed off as Kylo came down the hallway again, with a smaller Black & Red fox behind her

"Apparently Vector's not the only one going insane." She said as she motioned for the fox to sit down. The Black and red fox ignored her and stood.

"It's Tails!" She blurted suddenly "He's discovered something and hasn't come down from the attic in three days!" She exclaimed, Espio stood up and gently guided the overly-worried fox to the couch to sit down

"Now," He said, "Tell us what happened."

"_What's up Tails?" Blaze had said as she pushed her way out the door holding a metal tray with hot chocolate on it. Tails was sitting outside his workshop, lying down on the little hill and gazing at the stars. Blaze sat beside the two-tailed fox and handed him the mug of Hot-chocolate. Smiling as the fox to a sip and smiled_

"_Mmmm" He said. Blaze giggled_

"_What'cha doing out here Tails?" Blaze asked, gazing up at the stars, visible clearly, considering they were about a Mile away from the city. Tails lowered his head and sighed._

"_I'm trying to find out which star Sonic is. My mommy told me when I was little that everybody who dies becomes another star in the sky." He explained, lying back down to view the sky again. Blaze looked up_

"_It would probably be the brightest and fastest falling star ever." She said to comfort the fox. A bright yellow blur shot across the sky. "Like that one!" She exclaimed pointing to the trail of light the star had left behind. Tails instantly pushed himself to his feet, knocking over the hot chocolate _

"_That's to fast for a star! That's Sonic!" He exclaimed happily, Blaze frowned_

"_Sonic is…Dead Tails, besides, Sonic is blue, not yellow and he can't fly." She explained softly, "It's just a shooting star" Tails's ears drooped _

"_I guess you're right…" Suddenly his eyes widened with fear "Oh no!" He exclaimed, and rushed inside. Blaze followed only to find out he'd locked himself in his attic, where his Telescope was._

"And he hasn't come out since!" Blaze finished, sounding worried. Espio sighed and rose to his feet

"We might as well go talk to him." The chameleon said, "They might've discovered the same thing, I just pray Tails is more open about it." Then without another word, the Chameleon turned and raced out of the window, instead of using the door like a normal Mobian. Glass littered the floor as the chameleon jumped out of the building and tore out of sight. Kylo instantly raced to her broken window

"Hey! Dam you! You're paying to replace this window!" She yelled, cursing and rushing to the door with Blaze in tow. Suddenly a loud explosion sounded from near the heart of the city. "Ooooookay, looks like our plans changed." Kylo muttered as Blaze rushed outside and turned towards the city center, though many buildings blocked the pairs' view, a large cloud of smoke could be seen above the skyscrapers.

"It's either that Chameleon owes more people for replacement money or that's someone else." Blaze stated as Kylo rolled her eyes. Another explosion sounded from the city center. Having much experience with fire, Blaze knew what it was before her blue likeness,

_Bombs_


	15. Boom Boom Boom

**Hey everyone, sorry about the late chapter, I was having technical issues with my computer and it ate my story Hides hammer behind her back Anywho, it's back and shorter than ever. I'll try and do better next time, My chapters might be getting shorter but with more discriptive words and grammer, but it depends. I know it is lame, so enjoy anyway.**

"Boom!" Shmeeko said as she swung to another flagpole. She flipped around and gripped it with her tail. Shmeeko was wearing a fairly large belt around her waist, armed with what looked like ammunition for a pistol. She picked up three in one hand and flung them at the fleeing civilians. "Boom!" She said as the objects hit the ground. As soon as the metal came in contact with the cement, fire erupted from them like magma would a volcano. Debris shot into the air from the force of the blast. Shmeeko grinned manically in excitement "Boom Boom Boom!" She proclaimed erratically. She swung to another flagpole and gripped it with her tail again, hanging upside down and reaching for another miniature bomb.

"Bombing as a hobby? I don't think so." A voice said, interrupting Shmeeko's maniac glee. A blue hedgehog stood on an unscathed building, his arms folded across his chest. For a moment, fear flashed in the lemur's eyes. Hadn't the doctor said Sonic was dead? Shmeeko rubbed her eyes and confirmed that it wasn't Sonic, for his quills were raised and his eyes red. Shmeeko grinned again and stuck out her tounge as the Hedgehog leaped at her. She pulled herself onto the pole by her tails and flipped aside, throwing out her tail again to catch a lamppost's stand as she fell. She found herself hanging upside down again. Taking her breath in to tease the hedgehog, she noticed the fact that he was gone. She looked wildly around, spinning in time to have her vision thwarted by blue, than black.

"Ouch!" The hedgehog yelled as he skidded across the ground. Standing where the Hedgehog had first hit the dirt was a Panther, one Shmeeko was familiar with

"He he!" Shmeeko giggled, swinging around the lamp post and holding her feet like a child "Thankies!" She stated, and then flung herself back into the air, grabbing another hanging flag pole with her tail and releasing more bombs on the city. "Boom! Boom! Boomboomboomboomboom! BOOM! BOOMCHACALACALACA! Dance peeps', Dance!" The lemur earned a glare from Quarma as she said that, but she shrugged it off and swung into the air again, turning into an arch and dropping more bombs onto the streets. "Boom!" She declared, then content with her bombing, she flung her feet over her head in an aerial flip and landed ungracefully on the ground. At that time, a little buzz sounded in Quarma's ears, he reached up and felt the tip of his ears. Clipped to his right ear was a small speaker device, a communicator between him and the doctor. Eggman had refused to give Shmeeko one, afraid that she 'Trip' over a pen and break it somehow. So Quarma was stuck with the communicator. As he pressed the little speaker together, a voice emitted from the miniaturized speaker

"Quarma, Quarma! One of my sensors has picked up unusual readings from the edge of town, closest to the desert, I want you and Shmeeko to check it out, and report back as soon as you find out what's causing these readings!" Eggman yelled into the speaker. Quarma flinched at the noise level and covered his ears, before looking up to Shmeeko and motioning for her to come over.

"Whatssat?" She said in her twisted way of speaking. Quarma removed his hands from his ears and pointed in the direction of the desert

"Eggman wants us to go check out some nuisance on the edge of town." He explained slowly, so the lemur would understand. Shmeeko nodded violently then leaped into the air, using her tail to swing along the lampposts, giggling maniacally

"C'mon Quarms!" She yelled back to the panther, who was following on foot. Quarma frowned at being called 'Quarms' but with one last look at the fallen hedgehog and the destroyed city center, he smiled at their work, and followed the little lemur out of the city.

* * *

"Oh my god, what happened here?" Blaze said as her eyes took in the ruined scene. Large bits of debris were scattered along the sidewalk, craters were everywhere and buildings were nothing more than rubble. Espio had wondered off into a building to investigate the source of the damage. Kylo was merely walking around, kicking aside bits of rubble here and there, and scanning the ground with her eyes.

"Let me guess, the place blew up?" Kylo stated unnecessarily. Blaze rolled her eyes. As Blaze heaved aside a large piece of debris, she heard Espio call from the building. Both foxes picked their way across the square whereas Espio was standing in the center of a still standing building. He was crouched over a blue figure, for a moment Blaze suspected it to be sonic, but the figure was much different.

"Spikey!" Kylo said to the recovering hedgehog. The blue rodent was sitting up and rubbing his head painfully

"Stupid Lemur." Spike said, with a hint of laughter in his voice. Espio grunted and stood up, seeing as the Sonic clone was feeling better now.

"What're you talking about?" Kylo asked, tilting her head to one side lazily

"Some Lemur and Panther game here and bombed the place. I tried to stop the lemur…but the Panther stopped me and well here we are." Spike said angrily, rising to his feet and stomping out of the building. The trio followed afterwards as Spike continued to explain

"I, like you, heard the explosives and came to investigate, turns out the pair was bombing the place." Spike said "The lemur was fast in the air, swung around with her freakishly long tail. The panther is strong, and has quite a high jump and well, before I was smashed into a building; the Lemur spoke an odd version of lymric." Spike declared, turning around to face the pair of foxes who had followed. Kylo was planning on adding a sharp remark on the Hedgehog's loss of footing, but she was cut off as a bright yellow light illuminated the sky…

* * *

_So…hot_

I flared my wings and willed myself to continue

_So…Tired_

I felt myself loose altitude; I slowly dipped to the ground, getting closer and closer to the scorched sand floor of the desert. My black fur burned on my back and my large ears sagged. Before I had time to blink, my mouth was filled with sand and dust.

_I can't die…I'm…Immortal…_

I tried to force myself back to my feet, but my arms would not obey, they lay out of my sand-blocked view, lifelessly gripping the sand that threatened to ensure my end. A taunting voice emitted in my head

**_You may be immortal, but that doesn't stop you from feeling all the pain of dying…_**

I flinched; the voice was odd to my ears, it sounded exactly like me, only with an edge of power, an edge of confidence, that I'd never had. More of the dry sand entered my mouth as I breathed in, at almost the same time as my ears picked up a crunching noise

_Footsteps?_

The sound of footsteps edged closer to me, I felt a hand on my neck, pressing gently into my throat,

_Checking if I was alive_

I groaned and the hand instantly retracted, shooting away from my body. But the feeling came back again, as the same pair of hands helped me to my feet. Instantly, I realized I was letting **others **help **me**. I flinched, the strength flowing back into my body by an unseen force. I stumbled backwards, ducking away from the helping pair of hands, before resting my eyes on the figure that had stopped to help a stranger. It was another bat. Her wingspan not as large as mine, but still significantly large. The female was wearing a white T-shirt with a tank-top over it, and a pair of blue jeans, topped with Red shoes that had heels of yellow. The bat's fur was a deep orange, though her wings remained black. Her face looked fragile; she had a few bangs pushed to the side, and blonde hair flowing to about shoulder length. Her eyes were a light green and her muzzle was tinted and bright, then, it bore a smirk at my shielded actions. I felt awkward, suddenly standing in the midst's of one so beautiful, yet still one of my own kind. My guard rose instinctively. I flared my wings, wondering if I should attack my 'Savior'. But she just grinned back at me. I felt my face redden with embarrassment. I was acting like a kid again! I decided to try and come up with something to say

"Uh…" The other bat grinned

"You're welcome" She said slyly.

"What, I have nothing to thank you for!" I retorted crossing my arms over my chest and turning away slightly, but keeping my eyes fixed on the bat. The female smirked

"Sure you don't. Next time, I'll let you sit in the sand and burn." She said, still smirking with one hand on her hip. "Before you find some other way to **insist** I didn't help you, I'm Claire." The other bat shot out her hand in greeting. I took one look at the hand, but didn't take it. I wasn't one for flashy greetings. I hesitated before telling her my name

"I'm….Migro."


	16. Anger management

**My last attempt to post my message to you all was a failure, as when I tried to save the commented/edited document, my interenet went all fuzzy and it turned out that it DIDN'T save. You'll have to excuse me while I go kill word. So here's the chapter again, you might want to read it again just to put your heads together.**

* * *

**Espio's Point of View**

I couldn't see a thing. The light that had appeared over the building had temporarily blinded me. I patiently awaited the departure of the little white dots that danced on my eyes. I did not have to wait long. Looking upwards as my vision ceased to blurr, I spotted a large silver and red plane as it swooped towards us. Hanging out the side of the window was the Two-tailed fox dubbed Tails. He waved excitedly down at us, obviously feeling more 'Alive' than when Blaze was with him. I felt myself frown automatically. I was happy to see that Tails was alright, but I was also anxious to see if he had stumbled on anything to reveal Vector's shielded behavior. A movement flashed in the corner of my eye as Blaze waved back to him. The bright light had been the shine from the 'X Tornado' for a moment; something else had crossed my mind, but had scuttled away before I could register what it meant. I knew I was expecting something else….Something more powerful, more evil, but I could not place what it was. It was almost as if I'd forgotten the minute I'd seen the fox. I shook my head and felt a pair of eyes fall on me, I instantly whipped my head around, expecting a threat. Instead I came face to face with the crimson eyed, blue hedgehog. I was tempted to sneer at the hedgehog for loosing and being caught off guard, but considering he was one of Kylo's friends, I avoided it.

"What's the matter?" The hedgehog asked as I read his expression. Obviously, he was thinking along the lines of the same thing. Only the hedgehog that resembled Sonic had a little less self-control as I. He face twisted into a brief smirk before turning back to an emotionless frown that almost everyone these days wore. I shook my head slowly as I spoke as coldly as possible

"Nothing, I was just startled." I said, narrowing my eyes briefly before turning back to face the plane. I instantly realized I'd said the wrong thing.

"Why, the wittle ninja scared of a wittle wight?" The hedgehog mocked cheerfully. I closed my eyes and forced myself not to strangle the Hedgehog until he apologized for the insult. I coldly ignored him as the hedgehog snorted, figuring I was avoiding a reply. Tails had landed on the ground by the time I'd decided to pay attention. Blaze was the first to run over to him and hug the embarrassed young fox. Kylo followed not long after, looking down at the slightly shorter fox as he waved a piece of paper in front of her face. Curiosity willed me forward, as I came in reach of the fox; I snatched the paper from his grip.

"Bright yellow star fell from the sky three days ago, but was never found. Millions of viewers witnessed the fall of the glowing rock; some described how close it came to the ground. But no impact was felt, the meteor was presumed to have somehow defied Earth's unique gravity and floated into space. But this theory was proven incorrect as the same bright yellow star shot across the sky at about 3:00 a.m. today. Scientists are currently working on an explanation for the 'Flying yellow star' though no conclusion has been found." I read aloud, my words were met by silence by everyone but Miles.

"That's not a star! It's not!" He exclaimed, waving a hand and jumping into the air as if he knew the answer to a billion dollar question. I frowned upon him, flicking my eyes from the puzzled look of Blaze and back to the smiling Tails. Seeing that no one was able to come to a conclusion about the star either, Miles explained;

"Back on Mobius, a while before we came to earth; Sonic often changed into super sonic in times of great stress he-"

"So, he changed super more often, what's that got to do with this?" Spike interrupted. I shot a glare at him for questioning Miles's logic, but I too was wondering exactly what he was getting to. I remembered Super Sonic clearly; he was Sonic's alter ego, bent on destroying Mobius and all its inhabitants. Eventually, the Chaotix had received word that Amy had helped separate Sonic and his evil counterpart using the portal to the specialness zone, and that he could still be wondering the area, gaining power to strike again. After a small struggle between Super Sonic and his blue image, we'd managed to lock him in an asteroid with the Omni-viewer's help, an intergalactic computer that could transport anyone anywhere. The Omni-viewer froze Super Sonic inside himself, slowing down time so that it would take centuries to immerge into our world again, but also freezing himself. Both the frozen Omni-viewer and Super Sonic were transported to a large asteroid, where they were locked inside to prevent Super Sonic's escape. For a while, Super Sonic was forgotten, until one day in the specialness zone, a 'Second Sun' appeared in the sky. Fearing the ancient prophecy of the 'Second Sun', the inhabitants of that planet began to panic, for it was foretold in the legends, that the begin of the 'Second Sun' would be the end of the universe. In our attempts to calm the citizens, we the Chaotix and Sonic went to investigate. The Omni-viewer interrupted our travel, having been released from the Time-starved dimension in which he'd guarded Super Sonic. He reported that Super Sonic had somehow broken free of the slowed dimension and was heating up the asteroid, planning to blow up the asteroid. Unfortunately, the explosion would short-fuse all the computers on the planets. Thanks to Sonic's Idea, we sent the asteroid back to Mobius, though his actions were questioned, the asteroid blew up from the inside. Short fusing all of _Eggman's _Badniks and machines, considering Mobius was not as evolved in technology as we. WE didn't see much of Sonic after then, but we did learn that Super Sonic and Sonic had been combined again. Nothing more was heard of him. When Sonic turned super facing Chaos and the Biolizard, he was able to control himself as was Shadow. We were never certain if Shadow, like Sonic, would have his evil(er) counterpart take over. But the ebony one showed no signs of self-peril or uncertainty, but he did drop into space to save the colony ARK's passengers.

"Let me finish!" Tails interrupted my memories as he snapped at the impatient blue hedgehog "As I was saying, Sonic turned into Super Sonic in times of great stress, only he was evil and wanted to destroy all life. We eventually got rid of him, but since Kylo's arrival, Amy and I suspected that Super Sonic had returned. While you went to come find me, Knuckles told me everything that had happened before he left. He even mentioned seeing Sonic glow bright yellow before vanishing, I saw it too, and dismissed it as the lava's heat until that night we saw the shooting star. That was no star, that was Super Sonic, and the only way he could've stayed 'Super' without changing back is if Sonic, the real Sonic, is still unconscious inside him." The smart boy explained, using logic to support his theories and words in ways most others in his age group don't. I frowned, while the Mobians would not understand the true danger of this, I did, I'd seen Super Sonic in action, I knew what he was capable of

"Perhaps this is what Vector discovered as well." I said tonelessly, raising my eyes to the sky as Miles nodded in agreement. I continued. "If Super Sonic has returned, we must find him before he causes any harm, or reaches full power." Almost everyone nodded at my words, agreeing with my theory. Spike was most reluctant, but he eventually shrugged and spoke up

"Okay, so where do we look?" He asked the common question, I couldn't answer, seriously. I hadn't the chance too. A familiar voice only twisted and carried an edge of hatred, seemingly directed at Miles and I.

"You don't have to look, I'm right here."

* * *

**Migro's Point of View**

"Would you hold still?" Claire said to me. I flinched again. Claire was trying to bandage my right wing, which was damaged from my previous fight and worn out from the days of flying. I grunted, but obeyed the female's words. I held my wings out, keeping them (and myself) still against my will. When she was finished, she stepped back. "There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Claire said silkily, with a hint of mockery.

"Yes" I received a glare with that comment. I was testing my wings when Claire spun around with a sigh, I hadn't told her what I was, or what I had to do to live, I had a feeling I'd be abandoned to the desert if I did. Her eyes were fixed on the sky, which carried a warm breeze. Of course, that didn't make me feel any better in the heat. She suddenly turned and fixed her eyes on something behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder, only to see a few dunes on the horizon.

"Do you think you could fly to those?" She asked, pointing to the dunes, though I'd already seen them. I nodded uncertainly

"Can you?" I retorted, she nodded and frowned as curiosity picked at my brain

"Why?"

"There's a Sandstorm coming" At first, the reply was barely audible, but I registered her words none the less. I wasn't able to register the seriousness of her tone until she spread her wings, taking off towards the dunes. With effort, I flared mine and rose into the air, following above the bat until she began to descend towards the dunes. I'd landed before her, being a faster flyer than most of my race. When she landed, she began to explain exactly why we went for the dunes "These hills will protect us from a lot of the sand, though we might still get buried." She joked, smirking slightly as I walked towards the hill. I sighed

"I hate the desert" I said, though I couldn't hear her reply, suddenly, the world slipped from underneath me, I felt myself fall below the ground as my vision was blackened, even to my sonar. The last thing I heard was Claire's voice, echoing among the walls as I plummeted into the ground

"Migro!"


	17. Hey, What Happened to the TV?

**Sorry guys, but this'll be my last chapter for a few weeks, I'm busy moving as today is my second-last day in portugal, I move this upcmoing saturday, (oct. 22) and I shall be away for two weeks to get settled in my new home. Sorry guys.**

By the time Claire had run up to where Migro had fallen, the Vampire bat had vanished. Claire crouched on the edge of the hole and shook her head in despair.

"Stupid bat, should've watched where he stepped." She grumbled, though in despair. She was about to turn her back on the pit, before another groan reached her ears

"Who's calling me stupid?" It asked. Claire looked back to the talking hole and grinned, before spreading her wings and diving into the hole. The bat quickly flared her wings again, this time, when she broke free of the tunnel; she did a graceful back flip and hung off the ceiling. Migro had landed painfully on his back, His wings were laid out flat behind him and his legs were practically bent over his head. Claire stifled a laugh as the tangled bat shook him and rose back to his feet, rubbing his neck.

"So…You do have some uses." She said. Migro glared at her, but she continued anyway "You stumbled across a cave, this should keep us sheltered for the majority of the storm." She took a careful look at the small cavern before shrugging and reaching into her bag. She pulled out a loaf of bread and gently tore off a piece, nibbling at it before catching Migro eying her in disgust, as if eating bread was a crime to him. She swallowed her bite and tore off another piece of bread, she held it in two finger out too Migro. Who flinched at the sight of the bread. The odd bat's behavior puzzled her. Migro still hadn't told her about his roots. "Want some?" She offered shyly, grinning at the bat's stubbornness. Migro shook his head and snorted, turning his back to face the wall

"No thanks." He said, though she could hear a small grumble come from within the obviously hungry bat. Claire grinned

"Alright, suit yourself." She stated, shrugging and tearing off one last piece before saving the bread for later.

* * *

For a while, Claire had dozed off, dimly aware of Migro staring intently at her, as if talking to someone else about her. Though no one else was in the cave. She blinked and yawned before finally letting sleep take hold of her. When she awoke again, the bright light that had shone through the hole and provide Shadows for Migro to lurk in had vanished.

"Migro?" She asked out loud, flaring her ears and scanning the ground. A faint rustle entangled itself in her ears, and she saw a slight movement from the shadowy part of the cave, a few feet away from the now dim light that was shining through the hole. "Did I fall asleep?" She asked, stretching out her arms and flaring her wings. Migro blinked his pale eyes now visible in the darkness.

"Yes. You've been asleep for hours. The sun's going down." He reported tonelessly. Claire blinked

"How do you know, weren't you asleep?"

"I saw the light from the hole change, I've been shifting to stay in the shadows. I don't like the light too much…And…I don't sleep often." He said, shuffling again to move out of the shadows and into view. The bat seemed to be getting more and more exhausted as the day drew on and night drew closer. She was about to question the bat for his behavior and motives, but she never got the chance to. Through the hole which still produced a bit of light flew sand. Thousands and thousands of little grains of sand, like the sand from an hour glass slowly creeping up to the ceiling. This would eventually force the bats out of the cave.

"Come on!" She exclaimed "We've got to get out of here!" But Migro had already gone up the hole, for the sand had slowed and the light had been blocked, obvious signs of the bat's departure.

"Come on!" He hissed form above; Claire blinked and headed up the hole and towards the light, which was rather hard. Sand was pouring down the sides and making a firm grip impossible. She slipped and cut her arm on a rock that was sticking out of the stone. Sand slipped into the hole and blinded her; she opened her mouth and let out a screech of echo location. The world re-painted itself silver in front of her mind's eye. She continued to scramble up the hole, tearing her clothes and skin on the rocks and debris that poked out at her and fell from the sky. It seemed like for ever before she actually broke through the surface and onto the sand. Migro was staring dumbfounded at her, she wondered why. Suddenly searing pain shot through her wings and arms. Almost as if they'd caught on fire. Her arms were smeared in blood and her wings were painfully bent. Though Migro said nothing.

"We've got to get…above the clouds." Claire said, trying not to show any weakness to the bigger bat. He frowned and took off into the darkening sky, circling back while Claire uncertainly tested her wings. After a few hesitant moments, she managed to take off into the air, her wings searing with pain and her flying pace much slower than usual. Migro sighed and turned around, flapping up to the slower bat, who'd fallen behind. He circled above her, struggling to keep pace with the weakened bat.

_**Look at her, she's having troubles flying.**_

Migro frowned, he'd become familiar with that voice. It had whispered to him while Claire was asleep. He'd figured out what it was, and how it had got there. When he'd fought the entire Sonic crew and lost, his Vampire instincts had woken inside him. It had a mind and voice of their own, just waiting until nightfall to emerge and take control. He'd terrorize the night-time streets until sun-rise, where he'd leave the normal revived and refreshed Migro to take the blame of the crimes he'd watched himself commit in public.

'_You don't understand…what you've done'_

That wasn't him speaking then, at the time when Sonic haddiscarded the opportunity to finish him off, it was his vampire side, getting a small voice in before he was thrown into the desert. Now, as the sun sank into the sky, it was preparing for full control.

_**There's no easier prey than that. Prey that can't fly…It'll be over quick…**_

The voice continued to taunt the bat, who scratched his ear nervously, as if trying to will the voices away. He suddenly lurched down and grabbed Claire's wrist, dragging her higher into the air.

"Hey, I can fly myself!" She stated angrily to Migro, who wasn't really paying attention to her. She was still grateful for the help.

"It'll be easier for you to fly above the cloud line." He said coldly, his mind obviously on other things. When the pair of bats broke the surface of clouds, Migro instantly let go and flapped above her, leaving the female to ponder over Migro's actions.

_**You had the chance then…Why didn't you take it? You can't ignore instinct Migro.**_

The voice snorted rudely, disgusted at his counterpart's shrouded actions.

_**If you do ignore instinct and try to do my job yourself…**_

Instantly, Migro's vision clouded and his ears were filled with a terrifying shriek, a scream that carried the voice of someone he dimly new.

…_**I'll do it for you.**_

It suddenly dawned on Migro what exactly the counterpart was talking about

_Claire!_

_**Yes…Claire. You're hearing Claire's scream, the last sound she'll ever make.**_

Migro's eyes widened in terror as the shriek grew louder,

Oblivious to everyone but the Vampire bat. He covered his ears, unaware that he'd stopped flying and Claire had turned around and was heading towards the oddly flinching bat.

_No…Claire…Go Away…_

Migro pleaded in his mind, unable to place words to his thoughts. She rested a hand on his shoulder

"Are you alright?" She asked, but Migro frowned as a cold feeling touched his hand. Claire was still bleeding, but not as badly, a droplet of her blood had fallen onto the bat. Suddenly, the voices in his ears died like fire. He stared blindly at the blood on his hand

"Get away…" He said slowly, rising higher into the air. Claire watched with puzzled eyes, before she forced herself to think. The bat's reluctance to eat…His utter hatred of sunlight in darkness…His silence and effortless flight…Why he never really needed sleep...Why he acted the way he did…Everything fit into place, forming one word in her mind

_Vampire._

"How could I be so stupid?" Claire instantly turned around and flapped away as Migro covered his ears and the shriek resumed.

_**Nighty-night.**_

The voice cheered gleefully as Migro found himself turn to face the last slit of the sun as it sank below the horizon. He frowned and closed his eyes, dropping out of the sky and through the clouds. Claire looked over her shoulder in worry and cast out a shriek again to watch the Bat's plummet from the sky in her mind's eye. Migro had fallen unconscious, rendered to sleep by his counter part, who gladly took over, opening his wings and eyes, pulling back into the sky. "The Vampire's in control now, girly." He muttered, sending ashriek of echolocation into the sky to locate Claire. The female head the blast of sound and instantly turned tail and flew for the city, desperately trying to reach sanctuary. But her pace was slowed and damaged, there was no way she could out fly a fully restored Vampire bat. "And there's one thing on the menu" She heard the hybrid say as he silently plunged into flight.

"_You."_


	18. Lookie, he can fly!

**Hi people, I'm back and in beeswax again, here's the first chapter of the week, I shall submit the next one when ready. This ones rather short as I'm lacking of Ideas.. so live with the lameness...comments will be appreciated. Should you flame or complain you shall be shot. survivors will be shot again.**

**Enjoy!**

Espio looked up at the voice, poised in a cocky stand on the only building that remained standing, was Super Sonic, his eyes blood red and his grin maniacle. He smirked down at Espio as he waved mockingly

"Happy to see me?" The hedgehog asked, carefully observing everyone and -possibly- guessing the extent of their abilities. His gaze lingered on Blaze before he turned to grin at Espio again. He leaped into the air and floated to the ground, his arms folded across his chest "Its so nice to see everyone again" he cooed happily, frowning "Although there are some new faces, you all look thrilled to see me!" Tails pushed ahead of me and held up the paper to Super's face

"Sonic, if you can hear me, you're being possessed again!" he proclaimed. Super Sonic rolled his eyes and launched a fist at Tails, sending him flying back into Spike, who broke his fall with ease. Espio took the liberty to step forward

"You won't be here forever." He stated simply. Super narrowed his eyes

"No duh, but I will be here long enough to destroy the lot of you and the rest of this pitiful earth." He retorted. Tails flinched, obviously upset and feeling sorry for Sonic. Super Sonic noted Tails's reaction and smiled warmly "but why should we delay your deaths, it's going to happen sooner or later, and sooner is better for me!" He tackled Espio, as electricity coursed through the chameleon's body, super sonic richoceted of Espio and tore towards Kylo, who withdrew her sword and rolled aside, fast enough to avoid being floored like Espio had. Spike leaped at Super, curling into a ball, but Super merely stepped aside as he rocketed by. Spike uncurled and screeched to a halt, just as Espio rose to his feet. Super dashed at Spike, shouldering him aside as he launched a blast of energy at Espio, unfortuneatley, Espio dove aside and the blast hit Kylo instead. When she recovered, she shot an ice cold glare at Espio

"Smooth" She said meanacingly as she rose to her feet. Espio shrugged weakly. But Espio was hit squarely in the skull by another white-hot blast of energy.

"Lights out!" Super declared, cackling cruelly as Espio fell the ground, motionless. Spike flared up with anger and threw himself at Super, "Won't you ever learn?" He stepped aside as Spike rocketed past, but this time, he crouched down and grabbed onto the hedgehog's foot, spinning around and flinging the Sonic copy into a wall, dazed Spike remained there. Nest to launch her stormy wrath was Kylo, who came down with her sword upon super. Who flinched as the sword hit his shoulder "That was not nice." He said, pouting like a child before grinning and flinging the blue fox away by the scruff of her neck. "Pitiful." He said disapprovingly " Now, with everyone out of the way…" he turned towards Tails "We can get rid of Sonic's cute little friend. But, as you should know twinkle toes. I hate cute!" He launched a blast of energy at Tales, much larger that the ones he'd fired at Espio. With his right palm out, the blast hurled at Tails, who was paralyzed with fear and had closed his eyes. But another fox acted faster, Blaze threw herself in front of Tails, launching a smaller trail of fire from both her palms. When Tails opened his eyes, he saw blaze struggling to keep Super's blast at bay. Though Super Sonic showed no sign of any strain, Blaze was, she was leaning forward as if she was pushing a heavy crate forward, and beads of sweat trickled down her face.

"Blaze!" Tails cried as the fox was blown backwards into him, luckily both foxes were not seriously harmed, but blaze was out cold. Thinking fast, Tails picked up blaze and straped her into the X tornado, he hoped into the pilot seat and took off into the air. Super sonic growled and took off into the air after the pair of kitsunes. Spike rose to his feet and rubbed his head as he watched the X tornado tear into the air, heavily presued by a rocketing yellow streak. Espio was next to get up, looking at the fading glow of Super Sonic's trail. Spike took the oppourtunity to mock Espio

"Oh you're so awesome Espio, did you see how quickly you died?" The hedgehog mocked, Espio frowned

"If I died, why am I still here?" he asked coldly. Spike shrugged

"But still, even your supa ninja powa can't save you when it comes to sticking up for yourself" He said, going out of his way to piss Espio off. The last remark had worked

"You worked no harder nor did much better than I, hedgehog, besides, you're a total copy of Sonic, shouldn't you be able to do some super 'I'm to cool for anybody' thing too? If you're so great and awesome, why don't you chase Sonic down and change him back by yourself?" He challenged, glaring at the hedgehog with utter hatred. The hedgehog snarled in reply.

"Both of you shut up before I bash your heads together and make you share dirt for dinner!" Came an angry shout from a few feet away, Kylo was sitting up and brushing herself off and she glared at the bickering pair. "Now, did you people notice that Tails just lured Sonic away so we could recover, or did you argue through that too?" She snarled, rising to her feet and pushing the glaring pair away from each other, "Now, we need to catch that plane and help Tails anybody have an Idea of how we're going to do that?" Espio shuffled his feet

"I…may have a way…"


	19. Nuu! Come Back!

**sniff sad, very sad. Ah well, next chapter quarma and shmee are comin' back, as well as the outcome of Claire and Migro (evil music) so, next chapter should be in by the end of the week (I think)**

**Enjoy!**

Both Kylo and Spiketurned to stare at Espio, as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a rumble that came from within the building Super Sonic had been standing on. The building trembled, the noise seemed to come from its base

"It seems Super Sonic was expecting us to follow, and left something to stop us" Kylo pointed out. Spike threw a glare at her and rolled his eyes

"No duh" He said, but he was quickly cut off by a muffled voice coming from inside the building, a high pitched scream, someone was trapped in the building. All three Mobians rushed towards the building, but Espio halted in his tracks

"Stop," he exclaimed " the building is weak, I will go in, for I am trained to step lightly." Spike rolled his eyes and mocked Espio behind the Chameleon's back, but Kylo sighed and nodded in agreement. Espio waited for nothing more, he instantly vanished from sight and slipped into the building

Espio's P.O.V.

I slipped quietly along the building, following the feminine cry for help. But as I traveled, I noticed that the voice sounded too high-pitched, as if someone was imitating a female's cry for help. And the real voice, which sounded more masculine, seemed more….Familiar to me… I shrugged it off and assured myself that I would find the one calling for help. The crunch of rubble under my shoes sounded loud to me, I heard another cry for help and a sniff, I weaved around a pillar, only to see a small figure huddled in a corner, a dusty grey cloak pulled over it, the person's hood was up, so I could not see it's face, I dropped my camoflauge and spoke softly

"It's okay, I'm here to help" I assured it. It sniffed again, as I took another step towards it, it began to laugh. It wasn't a kind laugh, but a mocking, insulting laugh, the figure stood up. He was roughly the same size as me, and when he pulled off his hood, I only had a moment to register the creature's face before I felt death-bringing pain spiral into my head as I flew backwards into the pillar I'd slipped around. The voice, so familiar and bringing back so many memories rang in my ears

"You're the one that needs help, Espio" It cackled

"M-M" I couldn't manage the name, for I was kicked in the stomach and pushed over with his foot "He-lp" I said as loudly as I could, but the creature merely laughed

"No one can help you now" He crouched down and looked me in the eyes, which I could barely keep open, then he grabbed my horn and pulled my forward "I've wanted you gone for song long, Turnip-breath" He said darkly and he slammed my head into the pillar as my world went dark, the last thing I remembered was looking up to see him, the Armadillo that used to be a friend and rival, Mighty, smirking down at me with a look of wicked content spread across his face

Spike was pacing back and fourth when Kylo flicked an ear and rushed for the building

"Hey, what're you doing?" He demanded, going to stop her. Kylo replyed, but she continued to enter the building.

"Espio's in trouble." She said quietly. For a moment, Spike was going to disagree, but he remembered that Kylo had acute Hearing, so he shrugged and followed. He heard a dark cackling as he neared where Kylo had vanished

"No one can help you now" it said darkly. Spike picked up his pace, but tried to remain quiet. As he peered around the corner, he noted a strange, red Armadillo standing over a limp Espio. It was only after he was finished gaping at Espio's bloody body did he notice Kylo, quietly creeping up on the armadillo. He was about to open his mouth to call to her, but he avoided alerting the Armadillo. Before Spike could think of what to do, Kylo lashed out at the armadillo, bringing her sword around the armadillo's neck, pulling him back in a way that if he moved, Kylo could just as easily slit his throat.

"You know the routine, move and die" She spat venomously. The Armadillo was startled, but his look of surprise turned into a nasty grin.

"This is interesting…" He said, as he quickly reached up for the sword and pushed it away, slipping under the blade in time to avoid being killed. The armadillo brought back a fist and brought it down on kylo, knocking her a few feet away. This is when Spike decided to step in, he rushed up to Mighty and pushed him out of the way, as Mighty went down, he help Kylo back up. She rubbed her head and looked at Espio again, Blood was beginning to trickle down his forehead. The look of fear on her face was sickening. As Mighty got back up, he snarled at Spike, he looked just about ready to tackle the Hedgehog until he saw a large piece of debris on the ground. He grinned devilishly and picked up the piece of building, lifting it above his head with ease. He hurled it at the central pillar, the only one that was actually holding the building up, as the pillar shattered, the building groaned and rumbled, Not surprisingly, Mighty had fleed. Spike looked at Kylo, whose eyes were vacant and her expression emotionless.

"Kylo, we've got to leave here." She nodded, but didn't move, more of the building was coming down "Kylo!" He yelled, grabbing the fox's arm and dragging her out of the building, she didn't struggle, but looked ahead, her eyes pale and unfocused. Shortly after the pair left, the building collapsed to the ground. Kylo just gazed ahead at the rubble

"He's okay" she said quietly "He's got to be"

"No, he's not." Spike said, shaking Kylo lightly "Wake up, Espio died and was buried….um…In rubble!" But Kylo merely looked down, crestfallen.

"He's gone…" she muttered, so softly that Spike had to struggle to hear her. "Just like Dallas" Before Spike dare ask who or what Dallas was, she turned and walked away, just as cold as ever "we've got to get to Tails's workshop, I presume he's taken cover there." As soon as she was out of earshot, or so he presumed, Spike quietly wondered to himself "Who's Dallas?"


	20. Captain Purple

**Hi peeps, I think my chappies are gonna get longer from here on in, which is good right? You get a thumbs up if you can guess which special hedgie is coming in this chapter. Speaking of special, I think it's time to get Shmeeko and Quarmas back in the story now. I wonder what happened to them? Anywho, thakies to Prominince Flare for editing. Please Read and Reply.**

**Enjoy!**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

Silence reached my ears as I flew towards the city lights. My ears were flared, and I kept my eyes wide open. I could feel my heart beating inside me, wishing to get out and away from the terror around me. I launched a blast of echolocation, though only the night sky came back. I could still hear the vampire's mocking taunts as I flew as fast as my crippled wings would allow. A soft chuckle reached my ears and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I froze, whipping my head around, trying to locate the sound of laugher. Something whizzed by my right; I spun to try and defend myself, but it had disappeared. It was then that I noticed the pressure of flying had reopened all my cuts and scratches, ad a newer, deeper gash had been cut into my arm. I moaned…my heart felt that it would tear through my ribs. I forced myself to become calm as I felt a presence lift itself behind me. I spun around, only in time to see the glitter of pearl-white fangs and a wicked sneer. Then, I was knocked out of the sky.

When I came to, the first sensation I felt was flying, but that quickly changed as air rushed by my wings. I wasn't flying, I was falling. I tried to spread my wings, but they were pressed together by the speed of my fall, and it burned to even try to move them.

**Crunch**

I hit the sand with a sickening thump, and another thump followed soon after. At first, I wondered why, but the fear-striking memory came back to me in a flash. The vampire. I felt a firm hand grip my neck, lifting me into the air. I could still breathe, but only barely. I looked down at the bat I had made the mistake to help. Migro grinned up at me with blood red eyes.

"Goodbye, sweetheart." he hissed, and he bared his fangs. I closed by eyes and held by breath as I felt the fangs poke my neck. Then, I was thrown away like a rag doll.

I didn't understand, he hadn't even pierced my skin! I opened my eyes to look at Migro, who was kneeling on the sand, holding his head, his eyes wide and pale blue.

"M-Migro?" I asked, shakily standing up and cautiously stepping towards the bat. He looked up, looking slightly more calm and collected. This was a good sign. "Are you okay?" I asked again. He stood up, closed his eyes and nodded.

"Um…I'm…" He seemed to choke on the words "Sorry. Sorry for attacking you…" He shuffled his feet and looked away. He'd obviously fought off the vampire, just in time to save me from the undead. I smiled; I was able to forgive him this time.

"Come on, let's get to the city." I said, changing the topic and lifting into the air. He followed, slowing himself down so that he flew beside me. I smiled at him. I swear I saw a smile back.

* * *

"Come on, kid." The hedgehog growled, turning his crimson eyes to the figure behind him. The hedgehog had forced the child to wear a cloak to hide his identity and species. But despite his efforts, the child's spiked tail still dragged out from behind him. The child was having difficulties moving through the bush. It wasn't very hard to imagine his struggles, as his tail must've weighed more than a very large tree. The ebony hedgehog continued walking beside the child, forcing himself to keep pace with the creature. The hedgehog muttered darkly to himself. It wasn't like him to pity children like this. But this particular creature had been through just as much at the hedgehog had, and deserved help through the current world

"W-Where are we going?" He asked, pulling his cloak tighter around him shivering in the cold of the rain. I grunted, pushing away from more brambles to reveal a large city, its glow illuminating the sky.

"Station Square."

* * *

"Tails?" Spike called, opening the door slowly. Tails was sitting at the table in the middle of the small, out-of town shack. He looked up and smiled when Spike and Kylo entered, but frowned at Kylo's vacant expression.

"Hi guys, what's wrong?" Kylo frowned and walked back outside, ignoring Spike's cry of protest. Spike sat down at the table and buried his head in his hands.

"He's gone." Spike said glumly, summing it all up in two words. Tails looked puzzled.

"Who?" He asked, quickly noting that Espio was not with them. Spike took a breath in and explained.

"Well, when you led Super Sonic away, we heard someone calling for help from inside the building," he began. "Espio went inside to see who it was. When we heard sounds of a struggle, Kylo and I went in. It turns out a red armadillo was posing as someone in trouble, and had laid a trap for Espio," he said. He was struggling to keep going; even though he hadn't liked the chameleon all too much, it hurt to see him die. "The armadillo threw a fit and brought the building down when we tried to help. Espio was dead before the building collapsed." Spike said. He lost it there, smacking his head against the table. "I shouldn't have let him go alone," the hedgehog scolded himself. Tails remained silent for a while, before staring at his hands and closing his eyes

"Mighty." He said sadly.

"What?"

"Mighty the Armadillo." Tails repeated, keeping his gaze fixed on the table.

"Mighty was once a member of the Chaotix. He'd always shared a rivalry with Espio, but was still his friend, kind of like Knuckles and Sonic, though Mighty disliked Espio a lot more. But they got along for the sake of the team. When Vector decided to open a detective agency here, Mighty quit." The fox turned his gaze to look at a picture hanging on the wall. "Mighty may not have liked Espio, but he would've never tried to kill him." He finished, folding his hands together and looking rather unenthusiastic. Spike tried to smile as a theory dawned on him, but it came out as a look of anger.

"Super Sonic must've done something to him. But anyway, we've got to find him," the hedgehog confirmed. He stood up in his seat, the chair behind him toppling over. "Well, let's start looking!" He yelled. Tails nodded, his eyes wide. Suddenly, a voice came from outside.

"Let me go you overgrown mole rat!" it shrieked. Both the fox and hedgehog registered the voice at the same time.

"Kylo!"

* * *

Several miles away, in the central square of the city, the rubble of a ruined building shifted. Rocks, toppled from the mountain of debris. If anyone were nearby, they would've heard a moan of pain and a gasp for breath. 


	21. Wait, didn't you all die?

**This chapter would've been up a day earlier if Fanfic wasn't being all bitchy O.o stabs fanfic Ehh, I think I think I think Our two newbies will come in soon, within the next two or three chapters, shade, sorry, but you'll be comin' in after the super sonic such is over...can't find a reasonable spot to fit you in...O.o oh well. Anywhom, you should all know that I am a HUGE fan of Shadamy, so you shall see a coupling. there...- And one day, when I get bored, I promise you that everybody shall go to a dance to celebrate some victory or another (yay) Until next chapter peeps, **

**Enjoy!**

Amy rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm herself as she walked in the rain. Over the past few months, she'd gotten over Sonic. She'd figured that he'd never really appreciated her very much. He'd always ignored her and complained when she was kidnapped. She'd developed a quiet hatred for the super-blue blur. He always left her alone, always excluding the pink hedgehog because of her opinions. Now was one of her first days back in the woods. Luckily, the canopy of trees shielded her from most of the wind and rain. But it was still rather creepy alone in the woods. She turned around to head back towards the city when she heard voices

"W-Where are we going?" a small childish voice rang out from the trees. The reply the child received sounded all too familiar with Amy, but she creeped forward to ensure that her suspicions were correct.

"Station Square" The male voice rang. She felt sure it was him. Her heart raced, a small bird fluttered inside her chest as she peeked through the branches. Sure enough, the familiar Ebony hedgehog was there. She smiled, but felt that she should not reveal herself just yet. She frowned and scooted forward to get a better view of the child. But her eyes could not portray any features of the child, for he bore a large cloak with a hood, and only a large spiked tail poked through the back. Suddenly, as she turned to look at the hedgehog again, she noticed it had vanished again. She panicked and turned around, only to come face-to-face with crimson eyes.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, taking a step back and tripping over a root, falling hard on her back. The Crimson eyes looked down on her with disapproval

"It's not polite to spy." The hedgehog said coldly, his arms folded across his chest. Amy took a breath in and stood up, relieved that the hedgehog did not see the point in harming her. She wrapped her faded pink coat tighter around her

"I'm sorry for spying, Shadow." Amy said solemnly. The hedgehog merely grunted and walked back towards the child. It wasn't until he stopped to look at Amy expectantly did she realize he wanted her to follow. She stumbled through the trees to stand between the child and Shadow. Shadow would not give me the liberty of an introduction, so Amy introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose, I live in the city"She held outher hand, but he merely stared at it.

"My name is Michael Hybrid" The child said quietly. But he did nothing more.Amy looked at him in a puzzled manner, than back to Shadow, who obviously wasn't paying much attention, for his eyes were closed and his back was turned.She rolledher eyes and looked back to Michael.

"You can take off your hood Mike." She said as politely asshe could, he looked uncertainly pastAmy to Shadow. Then he reached up and removed his cloak.Amy nearly choked with surprise. The child was a pale blue, but he had the jagged head of a chameleon and spikes rand from his forehead, down his back to his tail. At the end of his tail, the spikes multiplied and the tip of his tail was a biological replica of a mace. He was in a pair of Green boots, several sized too large for him, and wore fingerless green gloves. His eyes shone an emerald green, but that was not what shocked Amy. History lessons came back in a flash, 'Michael Hybrid' was none other than a stegosaurus.

* * *

"You demented chicken leg, let me go!" Kylo yelled in anger, As Spike and Tails rushed outside, they were greeted with a particularly nasty curse and a more-than pissed fox. The blue fox was being held back by none other than Mighty the armadillo, her arms were pinned behind her and she'd been forced to her knees. She was also using every swear and put-down imaginable. "You alienated turkey, LET GO!" No matter what Tails said she would not stop cursing. But Mighty kept her down with his superhuman strength and sneered 

"Hello hedgehog, Tails," He said in greeting with a menacing smile. But Tails wasn't really paying attention anymore, he was scanning Mighty for anything out of the ordinary. Spike however, was.

"You're giving yourself bad luck by coming here" The hedgehog snarled. But this reaction merely provoked more teasing

"Wait a second, you're not Sonic, you're another clone aren't you? Poor hedgehog clone, doesn't even have parents." He teased. Spike's eyes flashed with hatred, but at the same moment, Tails yelped in understanding. He leaned over and whispered something into Spike's ear. Feeling rather uneasy, Mighty couldn't make out what they were saying, so he snarled and tossed Kylo aside before leaping at the hedgehog. Spike registered the movement and shoved Tails out of the way before leaping aside for himself. Mighty's fist came down on the solid ground, cracking the soil at the point of impact. At this, the armadillo smiled, an Idea was forming in his head. He spun around and brought both fists down on the ground. A wide crack opened in the earth and snaked towards the hedgehog, who leapt aside just as rocks flew out from underneath him. Spike landed on the ground and shot back into the air, curling into a ball and rocketing toward the armadillo. Mighty snarled and quickly countered with a throw of a fist. Spike uncurled and used the momentum of Mighty's punch to push off his fist and leap back into the air. As he did so, Mighty stumbled backwards, hesitiating before getting back up. His hesitation was his downfall. The Crimson-eyed clone wasted no time using the opportunity to attack, he rushed by mighty and tore at his ear. The Armadillo fell back and howled in pain, clutching his ear, but he did not get back up to fight. He merely sat there, all signs of aggression gone. Spike walked towards him, throwing up a bloody silver ring and catching it over and over again. He threw it on the ground and crushed it with his shoe in front of Mighty's eyes, before offering to help him up. Mighty took the Hedgehog's hand and pulled himself up. Mighty frowned atthe hedgehog.

"Um, Who are you?" He asked, rather politely for a change. Kylo and Tails ran over to join Spike.

"You were being controlled by someone else, Mighty." The kitsune explained happily. Mighty smiled as he reconised the fox, he waved to him and nodded.

"Do you know who?"

"No"

"Crap."

"Oh well."

* * *

As night began to fall on the other side of the city, Shmeeko-Reeko Lemur and Quarma the Panther were pacing the border of the city. Or at least, Quarma was. 

"Did you knows that's it takes more clorieses to eats a celery stick and a celery stick hash in it to begin with?" The lemur babbled gleefully swinging from a lamp post, holding her toes and babbling about fruits and veggies. "Tomatoes are actually fruits, they are." Shmeeko said. Quarma pinned his ears to his head and closed his eyes

"Ughhh" He moaned, annoyed to the point whereas he could just kill the lemur and walk away without a sound. But luckily, Shmeeko was saved by the sight of two figures approaching the city from the sky. Quarma turned his night-bred eyes to the sky, he was only able to clearly distinguish one of the figures, who appeared to be an orange female bat. The other figure was unclear, he only knew that the bat was rather large and black in colour. As the pair of bats flew lower, Shmeeko noticed them and cheered, before grabbing Quarma's paws and flinging him into the air at the pair of bats. An unwanted aggressive approach, but for once, Quarma just didn't care. He launched a fist at the smaller bat's face, but he was stopped by the bigger bat, who grabbed his wrist, staring into the feline's eyes with anger. He flung Quarma back towards the ground. Quarma flipped around and landed on his feet, before rocketing along the border as the larger bat slammed into the ground where Quarma had been a moment before. The bat flapped his large wings and flew after Quarma. Shmeeko just giggled maniacly and watched, dimly aware that the female bat had roosted beside her, and was watching the too males fight.

"Interesting…" She said slowly. Shmeeko nodded in agreement. Quarma leaped aside as the large bat tried to tackle the feline, leaping back into the air once he'd failed. As Quarma ran he stumble forward and grabbed a large piece of debris, turning around and running backwards before throwing it at the bat, it bounced of it's head with a solid **'thunk'**.

"Ha ha, way to use your head" He teased. The bat snarled and Flew fastertowards Quarma. Shemeeko looked towards the orange bat and giggled.

"…Got any popcorn?"


	22. Hedgehog Sitting

**Yay! i got so excited about a new idea I had, so I had to get writing! So you people get another chapter! I couldn't kill him, I just luv him too much -huggles- oh well. The Super sonic part of this will be over in the next few chappys, then we move onto part three! yay! Just an FYI, Truely Super shall have four parts all together, then I shall end, but I shall keep writing, like continuing stories like 'When the light Dies' and such. Please, Read and Reply for all you silent readers.**

**Enjoy!**

Mighty sat patiently at the table inside Tails's humble abode.

"So, let me get this straight." The armadillo said slowly, leaning back in his chair. There were only three chairs, so Spike was standing. "Someone was controlling me with this…thing" He prodded the small pieces of metal that had once been the ring in his ear. "So I pretended to be a girl to lure Espio inside and kill him" Kylo snarled to acknowledge this. "Then, I follow you people home, and end up in a fight with a sonic clone?" He turned his head slightly as he spoke. Tails nodded

"The problem is, we don't know who was controlling you, or why." He said while fiddling with some device or another in his hands, no one was really paying attention. Spike frowned and looked questioningly at Tails

"Didn't we decide that Super Sonic was controlling Mighty?" He asked, leaning forward slightly. Tails grinned sheepishly and nodded, again.

"Well, yes, until Mighty followed us home." The fox received a glance of confusion from everyone. "You see, Super Sonic likes to cause trouble, yes, but he'd do it himself instead of using technology to control others. It's not like Super Sonic at all, he can't even work electronics, and he just smashes them up until they give him the answer he wants." Spike nodded, he could imagine this with ease. "So who else has access to this kind of technology and can work it to the point of having complete control over an Independent Mobian?"

"Eggman?" Mighty asked. Tails nodded.

"With everything going on, Eggman has been doing things behind our backs. The panther and lemur that attacked Spike? Probably his new followers, out to destroy the city."

"Yeah, they are, I over heard the panther talking to the lemur about their orders from him before I passed out." The hedgehog confirmed, Tails nodded and continued his theory.

"So while Super Sonic is out to destroy the..." Tails was cut off as a large explosion sounded from outside, causing Kylo and Spike to leap in surprise "…world, Eggman is trying to take it over" Tails concluded.

"So…We need a plan." Mighty added. Kylo nodded in agreement and Spike began to think.

"Well, Mighty, you're famous for your power; your first job is to pin him down." Mighty frowned at the Hedgehog's comment

"Well slight problem Spike, That hedgehog can fly." He retorted.

"So can Tails."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, you're going to help lure him to the ground, Tails, and then Mighty will pin him to the ground. Kylo and I can help Tails and Mighty when needed." Spike finished. The blue fox raised an eyebrow

"So we're going to sit on Sonic until he finishes his temper tantrum?" Kylo said slowly, puzzled at the bizarre plan. Spike frowned and felt embarrassed at his mistake, but he quickly came to his own defense.

"Got any better Ideas?" Tails and Kylo shook their heads, Mighty voiced their reply

"No."

"Good"

"Um…Spike?"

"Yes Tails?"

"There's a slight problem…" The fox said, looked at his feet and blushing. "Blaze is upstairs in the guestroom, when she defended me against Super; it took a lot out of her, so someone needs to stay behind." Tails looked around the table, first at Kylo, then at Spike. Kylo was about to offer to stay when the female voice rippled from behind

"It's okay Tails, I'm alright now." Blaze was standing at the foot of the steps, she'd obviously overheard the entire plan "I can stay, I'm still sleepy, but I can hold out 'till you come back." She said. Tails stood up and ran over to embrace the slightly shorter fox. Blaze blushed heavily, but shot a glare at Spike when he chuckled at the pair.

"Thanks for saving me Blaze." Tails said, smiling joyfully before heading towards the door. Spike, Mighty and Kylo followed him out, Spike waved goodbye to the younger fox before closing the door behind him. As soon as they were out of sight, Blaze jumped into the air with joy.

"Tails hugged me!"

**P.S. that was a special treat for Blaze, ty for all your support!**

* * *

Shadow waited until Amy was done staring in shock before speaking up 

"Michael Hybrid, a preservation project lead by G.U.N. None of the researches survived his escape though." He said darkly, frowning at the child, which made him flinch. "They transferred a small fragment of Stegosaurus DNA to a Mobian body, and was contained in their Westopolis laboratory." Amy nodded in understanding

"Oh you poor thing." The pink hedgehog said, expressing empathy to the hybrid. Shadow twitched and rolled his eyes as Amy began to explain how sorry she was for him. A faint rustle sounded in the breeze, he flicked an ear and looked to his right.

"Amy"

"Yes, Shadow?

"Shut up" Amy frowned but said nothing. Shadow struggled to see beyond the shadows from the leaf canopy. The rain pounded on the treetops, another rustle reached Shadow's ears. He glared at the shadows. As if on que, a gray figure hurled itself at the black hedgehog, who jumped out of the way in the nick of time. The wildcat hissed darkly, turning towards the black and red hedgehog, confirming that he was the most powerful of the pack, and had to be eliminated. She flung out her hands and her claws glistened in the dim moonlight that shone through the trees. The wild cat was night-bred, and could see well in the dark, but Shadow's vision was limited. The wildcat snarled and launched herself at Shadow. Shadow leapt into the air as the feline landed below him, he aimed a kick for her back as he fell, but she raced out of the way as he crashed into the ground. Shadow barely had time to recover before he saw the glint of claws flash before his eyes. He felt pain scrape across his face. The wildcat had managed one clean cut along the hedgehog's face, but it was not deep enough to leave a scar. Shadow snarled and launched a fist at the Feline. She was propelled backwards, but turned with the momentum and landed on her feet without a sound. Shadow raced towards the wildcat ramming into her as he ran, propelling her into a tree. Shadow wasted no time in taking a step towards her and holding her up by the throat, her back pinned to the tree.

"Hmph"

"Shadow…Don't hurt-"Shadow frowned

"Shut up Amy" The hedgehog snarled and glared at the wildcat, whose arms were hanging limply at her sides. "I need a name and a purpose." The hedgehog snarled, glaring up at the multi-coloured orbs of green and blue. The wildcat seemed to hesitate to answer. Shadow sighed "It's your name, or you funeral" The wildcat would've hissed, but she couldn't breathe all too well

"N-Niomie Lynxied" She spat, narrowing her eyes, holding onto her dignity as her life hung in the opinions of a hedgehog. "And, you're on my territory." She added slyly, managing a mocking smile. Shadow grunted and flung Niomie to the ground, who twisted in the air and landed on her feet.

"Well, Niomie, you're going to have to deal with guests." Shadow said whilst turning his back. Amy frowned at Shadow and looked to Niomie

"I'm sorry that we intruded." She apologized for Shadow. Niomie just grunted and nodded slightly.

"It's, okay" But she threw a nasty glare at Shadow, who smirked and closed his eyes at the Wildcat's sneer.

"Well, we'd better get going to the city, shouldn't we Shadow?" Amy said loudly, as Mike pulled his cloak back over him. Niomie grinned

"I'll come with you, thanks for offering." She said mockingly. Amy looked uncomfortably to Shadow, who shrugged. He didn't care, but Amy did.

"Why?"

"I need to meet some people."

"Who?"

"I'll keep that information to myself, thanks."

* * *

My muscles ached, I knew my arm was broken and I'd probably lost a lot of blood. I had several hundred bruises on my legs and it hurt to move, but I did. I reached out with my good arm to the light, grabbing some hold of the ground and pulling myself free of the rubble before giving up and lying on my back. I closed my eyes; they hurt to look at the brightness of Earth. I groaned quietly, silently sending a cry for help, but my lips would not form the words. I curled my tail in and struggled to open my eyes, but I hurt just too much. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. 

"Mr. Espio?" the voice was cute and high pitched; belonging to someone I was rather familiar with because of Vector's crush. I struggled to open my eyes. Sure enough, a young cream-coloured rabbit was standing over me, followed by a chao with a red bow around its neck

"C-Cr…" The rabbit put a hand over my mouth.

"No, don't talk Mr. Espio, you're hurt badly, but don't worry, we'll fix you up in no time, won't we Cheese?" The rabbit said, standing up straight.

"Chao, chao!" The Chao said happily. I couldn't stay awake any longer, I was far too tired to even budge, and so I simply sighed and closed my eyes again, falling unconscious after only a few seconds.


	23. Dead but breathing

**Yay for new people! WE shall have more view of Espio next chappy, and as the Super Sonic sage melts away, a new person shalst step into the stoplight, but after the dance I randomly feel like doing. so if you don't like couplings like Shadamy, TailsxBlaze, NioxQuarms,KyloxSpike,Knuxrouge and a few others, when the chapter says 'Do not read', DON'T READ IT! Anywho, yes, we shall be seeing more of my metallic blue idol verrrry soon.**

**Enjoy!**

"You worthless piece of junk" Eggman sneered as he opened the trash chute. "After I'm finished with my newest invention, you will be nothing more than a piece of scrap metal!" The doctor sneered.

"But sir…" The figure protested as he was dragged to the trash chute.

"Shut up, Scrap!" Eggman opened the robot's back panel and turned it offline. With a menacing sneer, he threw the robot down the trash chute. With a satisfying clang, he shut the chute and smiled. However, the Trash chute had been broken by a particularly sharp piece of metal that had torn open the sides and the lifeless figure tumbled down into the sewers. The robot traveled along the current until the sewer water dropped in a waterfall. The robot fell to the ground, but was caught by a protruding pipe. Whilst the robot lay there offline, spray from the waterfall gathered up in the corners of its eyes. Though the Robot was emotionless as well as dysfunctional, it seemed to any Mobian that the robot was crying as he laid there, the light gone from his eyes and rust gathered along his body from the mist.

* * *

I grinned as another building erupted in flames

"Burn humans, Burn!" I called manically, laughing joyously as the humans screamed and ran for cover.

_You sicken me_ A voice said inside me. I rolled my eyes, my counterpart never gave up

"Yup, sounds about right"

_You're a heartless Demon._

"Thank you."

_So, now that we're both up-close and personal, how exactly did you get on Earth?_

"I will be proud to answer that question, my Spikey blue friend. You see, your last encounter with the Ark weakened the boundaries between the mind prison I'd been locked in. But I only had memories of Mobius, so my image appeared there. I kind of stole the energy from the chaos emeralds to sit myself in a very uncomfortable position in your hollow head. The whole time, I was just waiting for you to lose it or weaken, Sonic." I snarled at his counterpart whilst another blast of energy sent rubble from a building flying everywhere. "Besides, by the time you gain control, this planet will be destroyed and you'll be to blame. And when you return to Mobius, all sad and silly, the Mobians will welcome their hero back with open arms. That's when I'll come out to destroy Mobius too." My counterpart snarled with hatred, which only made me chuckle "And nothing you can do will stop me."

"Doesn't talking to yourself qualify as 'retarded'?" A voice rang up to me, interrupting my conversation with Sonic. I snarled as Sonic's clone and his little buddies had come to challenge me.

"Yeah, so does the name 'Spike'" I retorted. He turned to Tails and whispered something quietly to the fox. He nodded and spun his Tails up to fly towards me. I suddenly had an Idea to mess with the fox's brain. "Ah, Tails, so nice to see Sonic's curse."

"What?"

"Oops, did I say Sonic's hard-kept secret out loud?"

_Bastard_

I smirked.

"W-what are you talking about?" The fox stuttered, I looked into his blue eyes and sneered, activating another ability I'd mastered over the years.

"Oh, your hero never told you that he found you even more annoying than the girl? Always following him around and bugging him about your stupid inventions. He can't hide anything from me."

_You filthy Liar!_ I grinned again.

"He…he really thinks that?" I nodded solemnly, as if I felt sorry for the fox.

"Would I lie?"

"Ye-"The blue fox had begun to speak, but the area under her burst into flames as I shot a glare at her. She had to jump aside or be burnt to a crisp.

"But you know what, you're a good little boy, I'd bet you'd be a great help to me." I taunted, I had the fox's full attention now.

"I-I would?" I nodded and he smiled

"All you need to do to prove yourself to me is Kill your friends." I looked down at Mighty, Spike and Kylo, grinning manically. Mighty yelled up at Tails with Spike.

"Tails, no! He's lying about Sonic!" They called trying to get his dazed attention. Kylo frowned and put her brain to work.

**-Thwack!- **

"Ouch!" Tails yelled as a full water bottle hit him in the side of the head. He fumbled to catch it and looked down at it, and then to Kylo, who was grinning up at him.

"Now Tails, let's stop and think for a minute" She said loudly. "What would Blaze say if you killed us all?" The fox asked slyly. He frowned and glared at me, throwing the water bottle at me (which hit me square in the face) and screamed at me.

"LOSER!" Then he shot towards the ground.

_Nice one Tails!_ My counterpart cheered. I snarled and tore after him

"I'll kill you child!" I snarled. As we neared the ground, the fox called out to the hedgehog

"Now Spike!" I was quickly knocked out of the sky by the blue-and-red blurr. He pinned me to the ground. I was well ready to throw him off my, but he was replaced by the Armadillo. With one hand, he pinned both my arms behind my back and literally sat on me. I snarled and struggled to get free, but the Armadillo was far too strong. Kylo walked in front of me and chuckled

"Talk about Baby-sitting" I snarled again and charged my power through my eyes, sending a blast of energy from them in a glare. She leaped back and swore

"Holy Shi….toki mushrooms!" She said with a glance to Tails. My counterpart had remained quiet for a rather long time, it wasn't until now that I realized why.

_You threatened my little buddy…_

"_Your point?" _I sneered

_Nobody, not even you, threatens my little buddy. _Suddenly, pain ripped at my forehead. The cursed hedgehog must've been saving power for this moment, and as he was fueled by rage I could not fend off. I snarled and banged my head against the concrete

"Stupid-**thud**-hedgehog-**thud**-get-**thud**-out-**thud**-of-**thud**-my-**thud**-head!" I stated in anger, but then, my world went black, and his was refilled with colour.

"Sonic!" Tails cried happily as Mighty rose from his 'Hedgehog Sofa'. Sonic's fur had returned to its bright blue and he was slowly rising to his feet, rubbing his head and looking rather tired.

"Hey little bro," He said. Tails smiled, he hadn't been called that in ages. Spike in the meantime, was bragging to Kylo.

"In your face, operation Hedgehog Sitting was a success!" He cried

"You gave it a name?" She teased. Spike felt embarrassed at this remark and replied without considering the consequences

"Bite me."

Kylo did.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Mighty asked, concerned for his friend. Sonic nodded

"Yeah, thanks Mighty" The hedgehog said. But the armadillo shook his head

"It was Spike's Idea." The G.U.N. weapon turned at the sound of his name. He walked over to Sonic, looking rather cocky and proud of himself. Sonic shuddered.

"Then I guess I owe you one." He said. Spike grinned

"You bet."

"But you're still no better than me!"

* * *

Two blue figures walked in the forest towards the city as the sun began to climb into the sky. The first one was female, a Basilisk of sorts. Who had brilliant lime green scales with ice blue spiraling up her arms that shone in the early sunlight. She was wearing a white fuzzy vest, an electric blue mini-skirt and rainbow coloured leg warmers. The second was another Hedgehog, but his quill-tips were green in colour, and he too was sky-blue in colour. He had dark brown eyes and dark blue shoes. He walked with his hands behind his head, obviously laid back and calm. Both figures had ended up on the planet earth at nearly the same time, and had met in the woods. On the strange planet, they decided it was best to travel with each other. The female, Istas, was a rather cheerful girl, but if you studied her long enough, you could see that when threatened, she'd rise to the challenge. The male, Mikey, was rather supportive, but also quiet. He'd not been transported from Mobius, but Apris, an alternate dimension, or zone, on the Mobian's planet. As they walked, the female spoke most, but always keeping her eyes fixed on her surroundings. The male simply smiled and nodded, but didn't say much in reply. Suddenly, a large explosion sounded in the direction of the city, and the male was instantly alert.

"What was that?" Istas asked aloud. Mikey shrugged and pointed towards the city

"I have no clue, but we'd better go see, somebody could be in trouble." As the pair sprinted for the city, they were unaware of a red figure watching them from the trees, his violet eyes darkened and the pupils narrowed into slits.


	24. Black Rose, Metal Heart

**Yay! Shmee loves metal, she does. Anywho, yes, the dance has turned into an evil government lead, evil doctor interfered with plan! W00t! But,we shall see couplings,so again, if you don't like couplings and dances, when the chapter says 'Do not Read' DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT READ IT! Any who, I'll move on to our Newbie's group, our main group (Sonic and budds,) and then our metal espio cream group next chappie, and so on and so fourth.**

**Now, Enjoy!**

**_Espio's Point of view_**

I awoke to find myself in a large bed with a cream-coloured canopy hanging above me. I flinched and rapidly sat up. Looking around, I began to calm down. This must've been the guest room of Cream's house. I flung my legs over the side of the bed and took a good look at me. Other than a few bruised along my arm, I looked perfectly fine. Well, good enough considering I had a building dropped on me. Just then, an older rabbit pushed her way inside the room, she was holding a simple cup of green tea. She smiled as she spotted me sitting up and set the tea down on the table. I eyed it ravenously.

"Help yourself Espio, it's yours anyway." She smiled as I reached to take the tea. Only when I'd had the first few sips of the liquid did I speak.

"I must thank your daughter." I said. Vanilla smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she called me saying you needed help. You were only at the hospital for a day or so before you were sent home with us." She frowned suddenly. "She seems to be making a lot of 'Discoveries' too much for her own good, Espio. I'm beginning to worry."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she stumbled on something on the beach, our personal Mechanic is fixing it up, but it's making me nervous. The robot she found doesn't look like it was made to be friendly." I looked at her in a puzzled way. I had to see this for myself. Sensing that I needed to be alone for a while, she came up with an excuse to leave. "I guess I'd better go and do the dishes now." She said distractedly as she took the tea that I'd polished off. I smiled warmly and nodded

"Thank you."

"Oh it's no trouble Dearie" She said, then exited the room. I took a breath in and decided to test out my legs. Using the bed for support, I slowly stood up on my shaky legs. They hurt and were sore, but I could walk well enough. I paced around the room, thinking about breaking into a run, but I tripped at the thought

"Okay, so I won't be running for a while." He said, and he set out to find the robot Vanilla was talking about.

"Is he fixed yet Mr. Swanson?" I heard Cream ask politely. I began to follow her voice and the voice of the mechanic, which was low and jolly.

"Yup, it took a while, but all we need to do is turn him back online." I quickened my pace. The voices seemed to come from a room up ahead. I heard a clank, and then I spun into the room, only to recognize the figure standing emotionlessly with a human fiddling around in his back panels.

"No!" I cried, but I was too late. The robot's redeyes flashed as he lifted his head. Looking around before fixing his eyes on me.

"Espio."

"Metal." We greeted each other with venom. But he merely continued to study the room. I eyed him suspiciously.

"How did you find Metal Sonic, Cream?" I asked, seeing that Metal was not going to try anything while I was here. Cream skipped over to me and hugged me tightly

"Thank gosh your okay, Espio. Oh, and I found Metal Sonic when I was on a walk with Cheese on the beach." She said, smiling and pointing to Metal. "He was all rusty and broken, but Mr. Swanson helped me fix him!" I frowned as I realized Metal had moved closer to us.

"Yes. Lord Robotnik discarded me after telling me that he'd found a better robot. Waking up here is all I remember." He said in his monotone voice. Then he smiled at Cream. Or at least, it looked like a smile.

"And before you, Espio, friend of my rival, I will swear on my power that As long as I remain alive, I shall never let Robotnik's minions harm the Rabbit. For she was able to overlook where I was built and gave me a second chance." He said formally, before glaring back at me. "But I am afraid, that as I was programmed to, I will never like you or Sonic or his friends." I nodded in understanding; I wouldn't rather have it any other way. The robot with his creepy eyes and claws was not my Idea of a friend anyway. Suddenly, Cream spoke up

"Oh, Mr. Espio, we got invited to a dance!"

"What?"

* * *

Quarma looked around, his eyes wide and alert. He kept his ears flared and his senses heightened. He was lurking in the shadows of an alley to escape the bat and catch his breath. He flicked an ear at the sound of a mouse running away from him. He frowned at it before he was tackled out of the alley, being pinned down by the large back bat. He snarled, revealing his fangs and hissing 

"Loser." He spat venomously. Quarma frowned and hissed back, about to counter the tackle, but a long gray snake wrapped around the bat's torso and lifted him into the air.

"Bat boy needs to chill, he does." Shmeeko said as she pulled the bat with her tails and giving Quarma a chance to get up. The large bat snarled and twisted around, breaking free of Shmeeko's Tail and leaping towards her. But he stopped in his tracks when the other bat spoke

"Migro, calm down." She said rolling her eyes and guiding the bigger bat away. Shmeeko skipped after the pair, and Quarma looked uneasy as he followed.

"Quarma, Quarma! ANSWER ME YOU WORTHLESS FELINE!" A voice buzzed in his ear. Quarma flinched, reaching up and holding a hand to his left ear. The black bat, Migro, turned to eye him coldly.

"Quarma, you're incredibly close to the source of power I'd told you about. You're right in front of it!" Black flashed before my eyes as the bat tore at my ear, ripping the speaker out and a bit of fur for fun too.

"Go figure" He said into the communicator. The doctor gasped

"Migro? I though you'd been eliminated!" He said. Migro shook his head

"You're new minions found me." He hissed while glaring at Quarma. The feline glared back.

"Ah, so you've met Quarma and Shmeeko, quite an interesting pair they make. Anyway, the three of you have a new mission. You see, the government is forcing Sonic and friends to go to a formal dance. You three are to infiltrate the dance and set detonators around the structure. Escape alive and you will receive your reward." Quarma felt odd as Migro ginned, showing off his pearl-white fangs in excitement. What did Eggman offer the strange bat? Eggman continued. "I've forged an invitation for each of you, they will allow you to get into the building and pass all rooms freely." He paused, as if working up the courage to say something. "And Shmeeko?" He asked. Shmeeko snatched the earpiece with her tail and spoke up gleefully

"Yes?"

"You're to operate the explosives. I believe you are the most experienced when it comes to detonators."

The cheer that came from Shmeeko nearly broke the communicator.

* * *

**_Shadow's Point of View_**

I had to admit, I was getting rather annoyed with the other hedgehog. She giggled behind my back, trading secrets and sharing stories with the child, who seemed to have warmed up to her. Niomie was following in back. I couldn't care less about what she did, she was mostly quiet, making a witty comment every once in a while, but nothing more. I couldn't begin to describe to myself how great full I was when Amy finally dragged us to her apartment and announced that she was just going to get something, and then they could go see if they could find the others. Strangely enough, I offered to come with her.

"Why Shadow?"

"I have a feeling you'll take forever to find what you're looking for." I said coldly. I ignored the glare I received from the hedgehog. The wait in the elevator seemed like forever. Who lived on the 19th floor? Most of the time, Amy just babbled. I wasn't listening, but she called my name a few times, so I decided to listen.

"Shadow…Shadow…Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Uh, Shadow, sometimes you're such a pain." The elevator door opened up and the pair walked out. Amy took out a pair of keys with a Teddy bear clipped onto them. I rolled my eyes and followed more slowly into her extremely…pink…apartment. I leaned against a wall beside the door as she shuffled through the mail on the floor. She looked at one letter with interest and stuffed it in her coat pocket. Before running through her house. I took time to notice all the pictures of Sonic and Amy on the wall. I smirked

"What're you smirking at?" The girl hedgehog challenged, poking her head out of the kitchen

"You and the Faker." I replied coldly. "You must really like him." Amy looked away, and I swear a look of anger, not embarrassment or affection was on her face.

"Not anymore." This provoked my interest. I actually looked at the hedgehog as I spoke.

"Hmm…And you hate him, Why?" Amy looked away. And continued to fiddle in the kitchen. Finally she emerged with a red scarf and faded pink mittens. She'd actually decided to answer.

"He ignores my opinions and calls me a burden. He constantly snaps at me. When he vanished, I began to realize how much better I felt without him around…Now that he's back, I really don't care." These facts provoked my interest as she fiddled for her keys in her pockets. Sonic had vanished? For how long, and why? I kept my mouth shut. The hedgehog was silent for a while, until she giggled and grinned "Whoops, forgot my keys in my room." The way she laughed, she was so forgetful.

_Just like Maria…_

I shook my head and frowned. As Amy reappeared with her keys, she stepped outside. I took another look at the pink apartment before following her out. As she locked the door, I said something I really didn't mean, or want to, say.

"You deserve better." She looked at me as if I'd just confessed to murdering Sonic.

"What?" I shut up; it wasn't like me to speak out of the blue like that. I scolded myself. She looked at me in a puzzled manner as we re-entered the elevator "Its okay Shadow, what did you mean by that?" I said nothing, so she gave up trying to get me to talk. I swallowed nervously.

Could I be softening up to Amy?


	25. I think I'm organized!

**Yay! Ifinally have a plot for my dance-inter-um-part-thinger, of sorts...o.o that was odd. Anyway heres next chappy, lame i know, but I can't wait 'till the actual dance yay!'Kay, I shall try, and fail, to list all the couplesthat we should see hint of o.o**

**Original Charrie couples:**

**MigroxClaire**

**QuarmaxNiomie**

**SpikexKylo**

**Original Charrie + Sega Charrie:**

**TailsxBlaze**

**Sega Charrie couples:**

**Shadamy(bitta sonish jelousy xD Soo ebil)**

**And everyone else is lonely:**

**Charmy Bee**

**Cream the Rabbit**

**Espio the Chameleon**

**Istas the Basilisk**

**Metal Sonic**

**Micheal Hybrid**

**Mighty the Armadillo**

**Mikey Hedgehog**

**Stacey Parker**

**Vector the crocodile**

**All you lonely people, hurry up and grab somebody xP Or you shalst be a wallflower! - Yay! And, should we or should we not see a bit of CharmyxCream? Yes or no? Eh, what am I doing...Anyway, comment question, REVIEW OR ELSE! (please? i need reviews...I feel so unwatched.) Anywhom,**

**Enjoy!**

Istas peeked around some rubble, before turning back and crouching behind some rocks. Her companion, didn't seem to care about the figures they were spying on, and was standing. Istas rolled her eyes and peeked over the mountain of rubble again. There were five figures standing in the clearing, though rubble was still scattered everywhere, making the 'Clearing' only a few meters of space. The first one was a simple blue hedgehog, looking rather worn out and tired, his arm was around a two-tailed fox's for support. The third was another hedgehog, blue as well, but his quills were lifted unlike the other hedgehog's, whose were drooped. The fourth was a light-blue fox, female, with a sword resting in it's hilt on her hip. The last one, the one who spoke least, was a red armadillo, smirking at the hedgehog. They were talking to each other, but the pair couldn't make out what they were saying. Istas turned to look at the hedgehog, but he had vanished. She paniced and look around. When she peered around the rubble, she saw the Sky-blue and green hedgehog cruising over to the group, looking relaxed and happy

"Idiot!" Istas said loudly, following the hedgehog out of her hiding spot, only to realize that everyone was staring at them now. Istas felt nervous and spoke in haste

"Um…Hi?" She said. The fox rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Oh great, more newbies" She said. One of the hedgehogs glared at her for her rudeness. So the fox yawned and stretched her arms "Well, believe it or not, I haven't had a good nights sleep in over two days." She stated, stomping her foot. "I'm going to walk to Tails's, then me and blaze are going to both get a good nights sleep at my place, without you chickens messing up the silence." She said, sounding rather sure of herself. With that, she turned to leave. But the hedgehog with raised quills raced in front of her and glared down at the shorter fox. "Fine, Fine, I'll stay, but not for long!" The hedgehog that had stopped the fox turned to them

"You'll have to excuse Kylo, she's grumpy when she's tired."

"She's grumpy all the time" The other hedgehog retorted. The fox glared at him, and he chuckled mockingly.

"Anyway, I'm Spike the Hedgehog, the other hedgehog is Sonic." Mighty stepped forward and introduced himself, without waiting for Spike to do it for him.

"My name is Mighty the Armadillo."

"And I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." The fox helping Sonic said gleefully. Spike prodded Kylo. Once, twice, three times.

**-SMACK-**

"Ow"

"You deserved it. M' name is Kylo." The blue fox said, glaring at Spike. Istas remained silent, so Mikey spoke up.

"My name is Mike, this is Istas." He said motioning to the Basalisk behind him. Istas waved and shuffled forward. "We both arrived here…wherever here is, at the same time." He explained, Istas nodded. Sonic spoke up

"Well, 'here' is called Earth." But Sonic nearly fell asleep on poor Tails, and lost his balance

"Whoa, Sonic, we'd better get you home." Tails said. Helping Sonic regain his balance, they both headed towards the hills. Spike turned back to Kylo

"I suppose you, Istas and Blaze can crash at your place for tonight." Kylo nodded and walked off, followed by Mighty. He called back to Mikey

"Come on Mikey, we're gonna watch the ring when we get to Tails's!" Mikey cheered and headed towards the shack after the guys. Istas called after Kylo

"Wait, where are we going?" She asked. Kylo turned around and gave her a slip of paper. It had an apartment address on it. "Meet me and Blaze there," Then the fox walked off, leaving Istas to ponder the address on the slip of paper as the sun began to rise into the air.

* * *

Cream giggled, Espio was staring at Cream as if she'd stuffed her chao down the toilet.

"See, lookie!" She held the slip of paper up into Espio's face. He grabbed it and read carefully

_Dear Cream the Rabbit._

_You are invited to accompany Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends to a formal Dance on April 20th, 2006. You may bring three friends with you. Present this invitation to the guard at the door to gain access to the building. Send your reply to 1224 Nicholas Ave. Please note that if you do not accompany the government in this private dance, your government protection will be removed. Please Dress formally and send your reply by April 15th. Thank you,_

_The head of government alliances._

Espio took one good look at the invitation, to Cream. He could feel Metal Sonic's red eyes bore into his back. When he turned around, Metal was smirking at him.

"Seems as if your pathetic government is **_forcing_** you to come to a dance to honor them." He sneered. But then Cream turned to Metal and smiled widely.

"Don't worry Mr.Metal, you can come too!" Espio chuckled at the Robot, Metal looked about to refuse the child's offer, but he caught the Chameleon's mocking eye and glared at him. The pair stood glaring at each other until Cream giggled again, oblivious to the glares of hatred flashing above her. She was holding Chesse's had and spinning him around with her, as if she was dancing.

"And I'll take Cheese too!" The little chao cheered in a high-pitched voice. Espio finally gave in and looked away from Metal, who snorted in triumph. He read and re-read the invitation. He could call in sick, but that would be cowardice. Besides, it would give him a chance to See Vector, Charmy, Stacey and everyone else. Is sighed and looked at Cream.

"Alright Cream, I'll come." To his surprise Metal chuckled.

"I may accompany you to the building, but I will not dare step into the place the carries so heavily your filthy culture." Metal stated in monotone. Cream smiled, all she could really understand in that sentence was 'I may ac**come**pany you to the building' as it seemed to her that since 'Accompany' had 'come' in it, it meant that he was coming.

"Yay! I'm going to go tell mommy and we're going to make a pretty dress together." As she skipped out of the room, Espio and Metal glared at each other for several minutes before Metal snarled and shot down the window

"I have no time for you." He said darkly, activating his jets and soaring out of the broken window. I frowned after him and decided to explore the house some more before I went downstairs and was fussed over some more.

* * *

As we walked, Amy fished around in her pockets. She pulled out the letter and examined it in her hands. She'd chosen to walk beside me and left the child with Niomie.

"Look Shadow, it's from the government," I rolled my eyes, like I cared all too much about the human's faulty government. She ripped on the envelope before falling silent after while she read. For a while, the silence was inviting, but it was quickly cut short by a gasp of excitement. "A Dance!" The female said happily, I cringed and ignored her as she babbled about how to government was inviting her to a dance and how she could take three friends and what she was going to wear. I toned her out, Micheal seemed the only one to care. Finally, she stopped babbling. "I'll take Niomie, Micheal and…" I was expecting her to pause, to decide if it was worth it to take Sonic with her. But she didn't paused, she simply rambled on "and Shadow!" I blinked, I really didn't want to go, but I suppose I didn't care either. A small part of me felt exited. I remembered the last time I saw a Formal Dance.

_I was simply wondering around, lurking in the shadows of the night. I didn't have anywhere to go. I was hurt, I couldn't see too well and my head was spinning. I could only recall the fall I took from the Space colony ark, and immense pain. Then, I woke up bloody and scarred, and had been wondering around since then. I happened to hear music, soft, sad and sometimes touching music. I felt curious as I followed the sound, It was coming from the rooftop above me. I climbed up the ladder on the parallel building a sat on the rim. _

_Humans. _

_Humans were dancing in couples, swinging each other around and laughing. They were all very close, all very in love. I sneered. I had no need for love, and I couldn't understand why the humans did. As I was about to turn and leave, I caught sight of a pretty blonde-haired girl looking up at me with a warm smile. She had a baby-blue dress and her hair was curled and held up by blue clips. The girl looked exactly like_

"_Maria!" Another voice yelled, a young boy, looking maybe just a bit older than her, ran up to the girl. The girl smiled at me for a bit longer before turning her head to look at the boy. They began to talk, and he pulled her off into the crowd of dancing couples. I felt a pang in my heart. Maria was dead, but yet, maybe another part of her lived on in this human. I tried to find the girl, but I had no luck. Finding the girl in the mass spinning tangle of heads and dresses was like finding a needle in a haystack. I sighed and gave up, before my world flashed black as I heard my name being called_

"_Shadow!"_

It was later that I realized I'd passed out from lack of blood. I taken a few more days to let my body recover before I set out into the jungle. Trying to get as far away from the Maria-look alike and her memories. It was then that I stumbled upon Michael. The creature was lost in this new world, and he needed help, so I had no choice but to lead him back into the city where I'd been trying to escape. Now, as Amy babbled about the dance more. I slowly realized that there was a possibility that the girl would be at this dance too. I smirked to myself, for the second time around, Amy frowned at me.

"What are you smirking at this time?"

"Myself."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I'm going head over heals about some girl." Amy smiled brightly, but I was not talking about her…or…was I?


	26. Rough Night

**Okay, this is just a filler while I think of something else to write. But it's still a part of deh story. Ash I have nothing to say aside from the fact that Espio might be taken (slowpokes) hehe. That, before you go asking me, make sure you check with the owner of the Original Charrie about a possible OCxOC. Two more chapters before the dance (I think) Anywho, cheerio!**

**Enjoy!**

Truth be told, the Girls were the only ones to get a full nights sleep. They traded secrets and watched drama movies until about 11:00, where one by one they fell asleep on the living room floor of Kylo's apartment. Blaze was the first to fall asleep, the rolled over and snuggled into her sleeping bag, then her breathing slowed and she was out like a light. Istas followed shortly after, lying on her back and closing her eye. Kylo rolled over to face the other way when the moonlight caught the shine of the pictures on her dresser. She quietly stood up and walked over to the three pictures that Espio had seen once before. She stood for a long time, staring at the older boy in the pictures, trying to forget his tragic death. She turned her back and whispered something to herself, before curling up in her sleeping bag and drifting away with the only memories of her brother.

"I miss you Dallas…"

The boys on the other hand, slept into one o'clock the next day, they'd been fooling around all night. Mighty seemed to be the only one that had fallen asleep and woken up at a reasonable time. That night, Sonic had taken the bed in guest room, and everyone else threw their sleeping bag anywhere. Spike ended up sleeping by the door; Tails set up his sleeping bag beside the bed and Mighty was in the corner. Mikey had the most problems finding a spot to sleep. At first, he decided to joke around. He rolled under the bed and pretended to snore. Tails screamed

"Ah, there's a monster under the bed!" He said mockingly. Mikey glared at him from under the bed and rolled out. Finally, he ended up sleeping against the wall furthest from the door. For a while, the guys threw insults and names at one another until Spike came up with a 'Cunning' plan.

"Let's get pizza!" He suggested, everyone else agreed. Sonic jumped out of bed and raced for the door, slowing down enough to call back "Who ever orders gets to pick what's on it!" Knowing Sonic, Spike tore out of the room, as he was one of the only people who could actually catch up and possibly outrun him. Sonic ripped around the corner and leaped down the stairs. Spike didn't have as much luck. He tripped on the first step and tumbled down. He rubbed his head and shot for the kitchen, Sonic right on his tail. "NOO!" Sonic cried as the phone came in view and Spike was still ahead of him. He grinned and leapt at Spike, grabbing his legs and pulling him down. "The Pizza shall be mine!" He declared, pulling Spike back into the living room by the foot. "Buahaha I am your nemeses, Dr.Eggman!" Sonic mocked, then he dropped Spike and raced into the kitchen "I win!" he declared while picking up the phone. Spike rolled onto his back and sighed as he heard Sonic's order

"Yes, yes sir. Everything on it. Yes even Pineapple. Oh we can have pickles? Throw some of those on too! Yes I know what time it is!" Spike yelped, maybe if he hurried, he could get to the pizzeria and change the order. Spike got to his feet and creeped for the door, trying not to make a sound. "Where do you think you're going?" Sonic asked as he entered the living room. Spike already had the door open and as soon as Sonic came in and saw what he was doing, the Sonic-clone tore out the door. Sonic cried in surprise and raced out after him. Spike frantically tried to decide the quickest way to the pizzeria. He tore through the woods. Sonic was naturally a faster runner, and on a one-on-one Sonic would leave him choking in his dust. But Spike could still stay on his tail and besides, this time, it was a race to the pizzeria, you could cheat. You could take short cuts. He smiled and picked up speed as he though, his legs were staring to hurt. He yelled out loud to give him energy

"FOR THE PIZZA!" He screamed, he could hear Sonic's voice inside the city, but he was behind Spike.

"You're a nut job!" Spike snarled teasingly and turned a hard right, racing towards the city. He could see the yellow-and-red of the Pizzeria. But unfortunately, he could see Sonic too; Sonic had beaten him to the pizzeria. Spike bolted into the door as Sonic walked over to him with the pizza. Spike grumbled and followed Sonic back to Tails's little shack.

"Yes, as you all know, I remain the fastest of the fast. I beat our Sonic-clone here to the pizzeria, I got the order. I am so awesome." Sonic said happily, rubbing Spike's loss in his face as the group ate. Mikey had no problem eating the pizza with everything on it, neither did Sonic. Mighty however pulled off the pickles and Pineapple so he had green peppers, Onions, pepperoni, mushrooms and cheese. Spike did the same. However, on Tail's plate was every topping, so he was left with just the cheese pizza. Either way, everyone was stuffed to the bone by the time the pizza was gone, Sonic having eaten the most. Tails stood up and wondered over to a control panel he'd installed into the wall

"Wait to you see what I did, Sonic!" He typed in a password and turned around. From the wall on the opposite side of the bed lowered a large plasma T.V screen.

"Tails!" Sonic demanded "How did you get a plasma Screen?" Tails smiled and shrugged

"I built it." Not long after, 'The Ring' came on. Mighty was the first to fall asleep during the movie. As the girl in the movie reached out of the T.V. screen, Sonic screamed. Spike laughed mockingly

"Ha-ha, Sonic's afraid of the ring!" But he quickly took it back as he saw Tails, his eyes wide as he looked away from the screen.

"Scaryscaryscaryscaryscary…" He muttered, before drifting off to sleep. Mikey, Sonic and Spike managed to stay awake for the entire movie. Spike pulled the plug and proclaimed that it was time to go to bed. Sonic sneered

"Yes, mother." Spike shot a glare at him. But settled into his sleeping bag and lay there. Long after Mikey had fallen asleep, Spike and Sonic were in a competition of who could stay awake longest. Nobody won; both hedgehogs fell asleep at precisely 5:12 a.m. In the morning, most people, (with the exception of Mighty and Tails) had indigestion. The fox and armadillo woke up first at around 11:30. But the hedgehog trio didn't shift at all until well past one thirty. But either way, everyone had slept long enough to feel revitalized. Even Sonic.

Amy was silent for a while, she seemed to be thinking. I pondered to myself as to what could be on her mind. But I couldn't scold her for being so closed when I barely spoke my thoughts out loud. Niomie was in back as Michael spoke to her, she didn't really 'speak to him'. She nodded or shook her head every few seconds and gave a few-word reply. Finally, Amy spoke up, drawing me out of my trance.

"Look!" She cried. A group of five people were walking across the street. Heading towards a tall building still a few blocks away. The only two people I could recognize in the group were Sonic and Tails; there were two other hedgehogs, one looking exactly like Sonic, but with raised quills like mine. One that was sky-blue with green-tipped quills. The last was a red armadillo, which I suppose I might've heard of before. I was about to ask Amy what the big deal was, but I was shoved into an alley by the hedgehog. "Wait, I don't want them to see you!" This was the most bizarre thing the hedgehog had said since I'd caught her spying. I gaped at her, but she pulled Niomie and Michael into the alley and ran out after Sonic. I frowned and climbed to the top of the building. Niomie hissed at me

"What're you doing?"

"Hmph"

"I asked: what're you doing?" I rolled my eyes

"Watching our pink friend" I said coldly, before pulling myself over the top and standing above Amy as she spoke to Tails

"Tails, it's been a while!" She said, Tails smiled and agreed with her, before she stuck out her hand and greeted the armadillo. It seemed to me that she was making sure that she knew everybody before she dare speak to Sonic. Finally she did,

"Hi Sonic, did you get the invitation to the dance?"

"Yeah, so what?" He asked, carrying a hint of boredom in his voice. I watched with interest, unaware of the smirk that was crawling across my face.

"Well, I was wondering if…" Amy had begun to speak, but Sonic cut her off.

"No Amy, I don't want to go the stupid dance with you. That's about the last thing I'd want to do." He said. I cringed, despite myself; I found that was awfully harsh on the hedgehog. Everyone below me seemed to agree. They glared at the blue blur with disapproval, but Amy didn't care.

"I wasn't going to ask that Sonic." Smirking as she looked down the street "I was wondering if you didn't mind me going out with someone else." Sonic looked utterly surprised to see his number one fan admit that she'd found someone better. But I nearly fell off the building laughing at the way she said it, as if she were trying to hint how much pain the hedgehog had put her through.

"Uh…"

"I presumed you wouldn't mind. Anyway, remember to send your replies tomorrow, then you should have five days to prepare, as it's the fourteenth today." She said, cheerfully reminding everyone before skipping down the street and turning into the alley. By the time Sonic worked up the gut to follow Amy and ask her what was wrong, we were long gone. As we walked away from the alley we'd exited a few seconds before, he looked sorrowfully down the alley and I couldn't help smirking at the Hedgehog's displeasure.


	27. Metal gets a Second Chance

**Yay I absolutely love this chapter. Me luv Metal soo much. He ish me new obsession. Okay, I lied, Istas and Espio are no longer lonely - they are happy people! Yes, one day before the day of doom. I have to credit the design for this charrie to Metallizfake on devianart, read on for the link!**

**Enjoy!**

_April 19th, 2006. Central Square, 5:00 a.m. Temperature: 3 Degrees Celsius. _

_Weather: Cloud cover, possible chance of Rain. _

I quickly scanned the area around me.

_"Scanners show there is a power source nearby," _I thought. I activated the jets on my feet and slowly floated towards the ground. As I landed, I heard a slight clank as my metallic feet hit the ground. I ignored it. I quietly walked around the rubble of the Central Square; buildings were crushed and rubble was everywhere. There were large craters in the earth and wires swung this way and that, electricity sparking from their broken ends. I smirked at the rubble and followed my scanner to a rather large crater. Peering over the edge, I scanned underground for any signs of energy. I flinched as the scanner screeched in my head. I blinked to turn it off and jumped into the pit, landing with another soft clank. I got onto my knees and dug with my sharp claws into the ground. I hit something hard, making one of my claws break. I frowned and stepped back. Metal crawled up and down my arm in hurry to make the shape of a gun. As soon as it had formed, I fired. Debris flew from the crater. Some pebbles bounced of my head, but I didn't really feel it. I reached into the small hole I'd created, and withdrew a red emerald. I smirked as it gleamed with an ancient force.

_"A Chaos Emerald. I will be able to use this to extract my wrath on Lord Robotnik." _

I cringed. I couldn't help it; I had to say Lord Robotnik. It was programmed into my circuits. I grinned as I pushed the thought away.

_"I'll absorb the power of the Chaos Emerald into my body and…"_ I frowned, the emerald was already beginning too glow. I hadn't done anything…Had something I though triggered the power to go off? I flinched and tried to drop the emeralds, but it was as if my claws had been magnetized to the emerald. The emerald flashed with power and blinded my sensors with light. I closed my eyes and looked away. My feet lifted off the ground as the emerald dragged me into the air. Before I knew it, energy was being poured into me. But my database calculated in a second that an overdose of this foreign power would kill me. I struggled to let go. But as I did, I felt something I'd never even dreamed of feeling. Pain.

Pain shot through my arms and legs spiraled into my head. I cried out in frustration. I felt my circuits twitch as it felt like water was being injected into them. My metal body felt as if it were melting, melding together into something new. The smell of burnt rubber spiraled up my nose as extreme heat burned my hands and feet. I moaned, and finally, everything stopped. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the ground. My entire body hurt. But what shocked me most was that I'd felt such pain. I pulled myself into a sitting position. I looked over to the emerald. All of its positive energy had been absorbed, and it lay there, black with negative energy. I frowned and thought to myself.

_Damage scan… _

Nothing happened. I frowned again, repeating the command. But the same results turned up in the end. I sighed in frustration and began to walk. But I stumbled over a piece of rubble and fell to the ground, fortunately catching myself before my face hit. Now, I gaped at my hands. The metal claws were gone and replaced with flesh-and-bone fingers. Thick yellow fabric was wrapped around my palms and wrists; over them I wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. I fell back into a sitting position, gaping at my hands, turning them over to make sure that they were real. I moved my feet from under me and stretched them out in front of me so I could see them. I found that I was wearing large black, knee-high boots, shut together with red bindings. I had actual legs, not metallic, but real legs. I stood up shakily, quickly realizing I had a real tail and quills. Three thick quills. Two were raised on the lower side of my head, but one was down running through the middle but my fur was long a ragged, so my quills seemed more 'spiked'. I guessed that I still had my red eyes, but I began to ponder my other abilities. I wondered, "Could I still fly?" I took off a boot and looked at the sole. Sure enough, two miniature jets were installed into the bottom, one on the heel and one further up. But how to turn them on…? I fiddled around with the bindings, but no success. But I noticed a small strip of green on the inside heel of my boot. I pushed it. Nothing happened. I sighed and but my boot back on, but the green slash in my boot collided with the slash on the other side, causing the boot I still had on to ignite.

"AHH!" The jet pushed me across the concrete as I kicked my legs. After one or two moments of skidding, I kicked off the boot and the jet automatically shut off. I took a breath in and sighed. So, my boots will only work if I click the slashes on my boots together and keep them on. Okay, so my first ability was still with me. I frowned, my guns…did I still have them? I fiddled around with my gloves for a while, but I gave up, deciding to tick my guns off my list. Next, as a robot…I could move at very high speeds, but Sonic could run…Could I run at those high speeds? I shakily rose to my feet and began to walk. Once I got the hang of working my legs, I began to run. I cried with glee as I raced over fields. I wished I could check my speed, but I had no luck. I just had to guess that I was going about 200 mph. But I thought of my rival and sneered. He could run at 200 with ease. I frowned and picked up speed as I ran. I could only tell how fast I was going by the way the trees zipped by other the way the wind rushed in my ears that I was going fast. Fast enough to outrun Sonic. But suddenly, my legs began to ache and my chest hurt. So I slowed down and stopped, crouch over and putting a hand on my chest. I forced air into my lungs and realized that I could only run for so very long before I ran out of breath, luckily I could cope with this as Sonic sometimes ran out of energy too. As I pondered the Mobian ways of life I realized that my 'brain' told me to do some things automatically. Some I just did, like breathing and blinking, but sometimes, my mind just did what was best for me, acting on instinct. As I walked the streets, I noticed that I was heading into an un-ruined part of the city.

"Hey Sonic!" A human called as he walked by.

"Hey look, its Sonic!" A girl across the street was pointing at me. I rolled my eyes. Were the humans really that dull-minded? Could they not tell that I wasn't Sonic? I considered telling them I was Metal Sonic, but I realized I wasn't metal anymore. I looked at my hand as I though of how stupid the humans were. I imagined myself flying above them and ruining their lives with a gun. To my surprise, a small phaser popped out from the thick fabric of my gloves. I gaped at it, and then remembered some of my programming. Some things that humans have been creating require a thought through the nervous system to work. Understanding this I grinned. I smacked my right boot against my left and tore into the air

"Sonic can fly now?" Another human said. I snarled and pointed my gun at the human. He leaped out of the way as I fired. I chuckled.

"I'm not Sonic, fools." I realized that I needed to call myself something, and it couldn't be Metal Sonic now. I took a look at my phaser and smirked. "You primitive humans will know me as Canon." I fired at a few more humans before laughing again. Giving into my darker side as buildings crumbled around me.

"Taking a joyride, fake?" I looked down at the cocky voice who challenged me. It was none other than my rival. Of all times to show up, the hedgehog had to pick now. I smirked and descended to the ground.

"Sonic, a pleasure to see you again."

"What? I've never seen you, but you were obviously created as a copy of me." I chuckled. I figured that he was right.

"You bet, my blue friend. I **was** once created as a clone as you, but I was made into something different." Sonic looked genuinely puzzled. We may have looked alike, but I realized with glee that Sonic had inferior brain power, while I still carried with me all the information I did as a robot.

"Wait….So I do know you?" He said, scratching his head and tapping his foot. I chuckled again and opened fire on the hedgehog. He leaped into the air to avoid a shot to his legs, then landed and raced around my bullet fires. I analyzed the problem quickly and let my gun return into my glove. I activated my jets and flew away. He followed, just like I'd expected. He kept pace with me as I flew for the fields.

"Not anymore, Sonic." I said. He looked at me as if he was finally dawning on something.

"Your battle style does seem familiar." He said. It was the first logical thing I'd heard him say in years. I deactivated my jets and ran beside him. He gaped at me.

"Really? Do you still think you've met me before?" I challenged grinned at the hedgehog as we ran. He nodded, but as we raced back and fourth on the fields, him pursuing me relentlessly, I decided there was no point in our rivalry as long as I still bore a hatred to Dr.Eggman. I suddenly smiled warmly. I didn't have to say 'Lord Robotnik' anymore. I could say, and do as I please, and I had no programming to stop me. He noted my happy smile and looked at me.

"You are about one of the weirdest opponents I've ever seen, why are you so happy?" He asked me. I looked at him and began to slow down, he did the same.

"I have no reason to hate you anymore, hedgehog." I said, shaking my head as we slowed to a stop. He held back on attacking me. But I knew the peace wouldn't last long.

"You hated me before you met me?"

"I had no choice."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You had no choice? You had to hate me?" I nodded. "You must be joking!" He said. "You make no sense." I rolled my eyes and glared at the other hedgehog

"Look, Sonic, right now someone else is more of a priority to defeat."

"And who might that be?"

"Dr.Eggman."

"Neat, me too. I think I can excuse you taking your flashy boots for a joyride, maybe one day you could join me and my buds on a raiding party?" I rolled my eyes and snorted

"Don't bet on it, Hedgehog." He grinned. "I'd take you to his new base now, but I have to go to a dance tomorrow. I'd invite you…but…"

"I've already been invited."

"What?" I would've loved to see the look of shock and confusion on the hedgehog's face, but I tore into the sky before he could say anything more. I chuckled, now, and a Mobian, I couldn't wait for the upcoming dance at all.

**The design for this character is copyrighted to Metallix and the link is below.**

**Well, it 'aint working and so just type in the URL and add**

/deviation/3950832/

**to the end. Anywho, cheerio**


	28. Canon's Secret, Lemur's downfall

**Buhaha! The chapter of said doom! Don't worry, not too much mushy stuff, just pretty dresses and 100-word dances, yay! So You can read, but be noted that this is the DO NOT READ chapter, but if you don't read, you miss quite alot. Anywhom, i'm rather sorry to say that I feel like nobody is replying to my chapters, so, we go into reiew restriction thinger (i know it's mean) Anywho, I need at least 5 reviews before I post up my next chapter. Now that that is over with, **

**Enjoy!**

Sonic was one of the first people to arrive at the dance, by choice. He was quickly followed by Mikey and Mighty, both of whom had nobody to wait for. The trio sat at one of the tables as the humans rushed around, trying to set up before the rest of the guests arrived. Sonic was staring intensely at the door for two reasons. One was because Canon had told him he had already been invited. But questions rang in his head. Who invited him? Why? Who was coming with him? He scratched his head and yawned as the grandfather clock on the other side of the room struck seven o'clock, the expected arrival time of the guests. His other reason was Amy. Who had she met that had caught her attention more than he did? He was so deep in thought; he didn't hear Mighty calling him.

"Sonic…Sonic…SONIC!" Mighty yelled. Sonic flinched and looked up

"What? Sorry, I was kinda on a snooze cruise there." He said. Mighty looked suspiciously at Sonic, before remembering why he'd called the hedgehog.

"It's okay; I was going to ask if you knew who Amy is going with?" He asked, scratching his head as he looked towards the door. Sonic smirked and shook his head. Mighty sighed. All the while Mikey was twiddling his thumbs. Like Mighty and Sonic, he'd been fitted into a tuxedo that looked a tad bit too big for him, but he didn't care. As the older pair spoke, he yawned and began to thumb wrestle himself, earning a glance of confusion from Mighty before Humans began to pour through the doors, rushing over to Sonic to get his autograph or something, but security guards shooed them away, reminding them that they were here for business matters only. At about seven thirty Tails walked through the door with Blaze at his side. The young two-tailed fox was using one of Sonic's older tuxedos, as he hadn't had one of his own. It looked quite big on him, but the over-sized tuxedo made him look overly cute to Blaze. Blaze was wearing a white dress with glittery silver stars rimming the bottom which flared out. She had elbow-high white gloves and knee-high white boots. She blushed heavily when Tails walked towards Sonic and Mighty, looking rather excited about the government dance.

"Hi, Sonic!" He said. Sonic raised an eyebrow playfully and smiled.

"Hey, little bro." the hedgehog replied, looking at the couple with a grin. Tails sat down at the table and sighed.

"That security guard out there is awfully strict, he had to check and re-check my invitation to make sure it was real!" Tails complained, shaking his head. Mikey pointed to the door as another pair walked in.

"Who're they?" he asked. Cream the Rabbit skipped into the room and did a ballet dance number before skipping over to Sonic's reserved table. Espio the Chameleon followed shortly after, walking slightly more slowly and stiff than Cream had. Cream was in a rather puffy light pink dress that had a big white bow tied to her back. She had two white bows clipped to her ears and white ballet shoes to top it all off. Sonic laughed at Espio's attire.

"Hey Espio, you're supposed to wear pants!" But being a male Mobian he didn't need to, and he looked rather smashing without them. Sonic had only teased the chameleon because he believed he looked better than Sonic did. Espio coldly ignored him and sat down at the table. Sonic suddenly blinked as Mighty gasped in surprise.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead…?" The armadillo asked. Sonic blinked and remembered Tails telling him about Espio's death. He flicked his gaze to Tails, noticing that he looked equally shocked. The chameleon was calm and collected when he'd walked in, but as soon as he caught sight of Mighty his stood up, knocking his chair back.

"You traitor, what're you doing here? You tried to kill me!" Espio hissed quietly, as not to alert the guests. Mighty frowned

"I had no choice." Sonic flicked an ear, hadn't Canon said the exact same thing? Mighty went on. "Eggman had placed a control chip in my ear; he was controlling my every move." Mighty said, ashamed of what he'd done. Espio glared at the armadillo for a moment longer before his gaze softened.

"I see." He said quietly "It's good to have you back." Mighty nodded

"You too...loser."

"Jerk." At Espio's remark, Cream spoke up.

"I found Espio by a ruined building. The white coat-people patched him up and he's all better now!" she said gleefully, skipping around so that the tail of her long white ribbon followed behind her. Espio was suddenly whacked on the side of the head with a water bottle.

"You ever die on me again, and I kill you." With everyone's eyes on Espio, nobody had seen Spike and Kylo enter and eavesdrop on the table. Kylo had whacked Espio on the head with her water bottle. She was in a long glittery black dress that split on the right side, with ball-room style black gloves and knee-high black boots. Spike wore a tuxedo, and it seemed to be all the rage, as he had no pants either. Kylo and Spike seated themselves between Tails and Mighty. Istas arrived shortly after, wearing a short black skirt and a green dress-shirt. She picked the seat closest to her, the one beside Espio, and sat down. Espio looked funnily at Istas, then shrugged and turned his attention back to the table. Stacey and the Chaotix arrived next. Charmy fit into a tiny tuxedo, but Vector didn't bother to dress formally at all. Stacey was in a pair of black jeans and a silver spaghetti-strap top. Vector heartily greeted Espio.

"You've been gone for a while Espio, we were starting to get worried!" Espio chuckled and said nothing, but pulled out a chair for his 'boss' to sit in. Once everyone had settled down, Sonic ran his eyes over everyone. Five chairs were still empty. He knew two belonged to Amy and her date, and one probably belonged to Canon. The other two…he didn't recall anyone he knew. Finally, those two mystery chairs were filled with Niomie and another newbie, but Sonic couldn't see his face as he kept the hood on his black coat up. Niomie was the second kitty to arrive in jeans. Dark-washed this time with a simple purple tank-top on. All the while, while people around the table chatted, Sonic's eyes were fixed on the door, he expected a pink hedgehog to emerge with nobody, but instead he heard Kylo stand up and whisper in his ear.

"Your friend is here." She said, before sitting down again. Sonic stood up rapidly and made his way to the door, as he neared the door, he heard a strong masculine voice hiss at the guard.

"Primitive human, I have a reservation to this party." But the human guard was not giving in.

"You were to dress formally. As you aren't, you are not to enter." There was a snarl and the charge on a gun. Sonic broke into a run, only to see Canon pointing his gun at the guard. Sonic rolled his eyes and took Canon's wrist, pulling him through the door and into the party.

"He's not lying, he does have a reservation." Sonic said.

"Yes, Mr. Sonic, my apologies," the guard said solemnly while glaring at Canon. My look-alike turned to me and hissed as we walked towards the table.

* * *

_Sonic's POV_

"I did not require assistance, hedgehog." Canon snarled. I rolled my eyes again and stopped by the table.

"Sure, but you would've. I don't think the other guards would be so fond of you if you shot one of their co-worker's head off." I sneered in reply. I dragged one of the three empty chairs over to my seat. He reluctantly sat down, only to find everyone but Cream staring at him in confusion.

"Yay, you're here!" Cream said gleefully, running to Canon and hugging him tightly. Canon smiled slightly, but looked ahead. I noticed that now Cream had openly said that she'd invited him, everyone was beginning to talk to one another again. Everyone that is, except for Espio. The chameleon was staring at the Hedgehog sitting beside him with a puzzled expression. But the puzzled look turned to anger in a flash.

"Metal," he snarled. I looked at him.

"Metal? Yeah, I guess he's wearing something metal, but what that's got to do with Canon?" I asked, thoroughly puzzled by Espio's behavior.

"No Sonic, you don't understand. 'Canon' is only his new name, isn't it?" He sneered, partly talking to me, but also to my look-alike. I frowned.

"Okay, you lost me there." I confessed.

"Sonic, Canon was not a human five days ago."

"What?" I asked. Canon cringed; I glared at him, as he looked about ready to bolt for the door.

"Canon is Metal Sonic." Espio concluded his mystery speech with a sneer. Canon grumbled something, staring at his boots. I laughed. I laughed and laughed until my sides hurt and everyone had fallen silent to watch me humiliate myself.

"Oh! That was a good one, man, I never would've thought this was a joke, you're usually so serious Espio! I'll never forget that!" I wiped away the tears that had formed in the corner of my eyes from laughing so hard. Espio didn't laugh, He glared at Canon, who rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Pitiful Mobian. Yes, I was once Metal Sonic." I suddenly realized they were telling the truth. That's why I'd recognized Canon's battle style so much…it was Metal Sonic.

"And you are now fleshie…Why?" I asked slowly, feeling rather confused and stupid. Canon grinned.

"I stumbled across a Chaos Emerald and ended up like this." He refused to say more, but it didn't matter I'd become distracted as my eyes landed on the door. It was Amy; she was facing outside and trying to pull someone through. She looked stunning; he had a red dress on that flared outwards. She had mesh cotton from her shoulders to her elbow, and then the mesh melted into red sleeves. She wore black laced boots and a black hair band. She came without gloves and had actually put on mascara. I stared in disbelief as she actually managed to pull her date through the door. Standing there, with Amy holding his hand tightly, was a black hedgehog that had raised quills streaked with red. His crimson eyes were emotionless and he practically stood out from the crowd. He wore dark burgundy boots and pants; he had a lighter burgundy long-sleeved shirt and a darker ragged red cape. Envy ate inside me. Not only did the hedgehog look good with his flashy outfit, but the hedgehog was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, who died after taking the fall to earth.

* * *

Quarma was standing on the other side of the crowd, watching the 'Sonic Table' with hatred. He spoke into the communicator on his sleeve.

"Shmeeko, hurry up with those detonators!" he hissed. Shmeeko was currently climbing around the rafters, setting detonators along the support beams. Migro and Claire were perched in the rafters with her. Migro was pointing out where to place the explosives, and Claire was keeping watch. Quarma looked up to see the lemur scuttle along the rafters and place another detonator.

"Shmee is going as fast as she can, she is!" Quarma heard the reply come from his communicator. The panther rolled his eyes and sighed. Grumbling to himself, Quarma looked down as people began to spread out on the dance floor. Soft music began to play several people stepped onto the floor and began to dance. Few of them Mobians. Blaze and Tails were out there, as was two other hedgehogs he did not recognize, one black and one pink. He looked up as Shmeeko muttered down to him, "The detonators are ready, they are!" she hissed, and then vanished into the shadows of the rafters.

"Detonators?" A puzzled voice sounded behind the Panther, and he spun around in an instant. Standing there was a gray wildcat, one hand on her hip, dressed rather casually for a formal dance. "What's going on here?

* * *

_Shadow's POV_

As couples began to dance on the floor, I could just vaguely hear Amy babbling about everyone she saw.

"Look, there's Kylo and Spike! Tails and Blaze, they're sooo cute together!" As she admired every couple she knew, I was half asleep. Amy and I were dancing, and I was aware of this, but I was not really paying attention to what I was doing as I swayed along the floor with Amy. Although my eyes were half-closed and my mind was foggy, I was keeping my eyes peeled for the girl I'd seen a few weeks before. Eventually, someone spoke to Amy, but I wasn't really listening to what she was saying back, until Amy started to cry quietly.

"Amy…I'm…Sorry…" I flicked my attention to who Amy was crying over and the reason why we'd stopped spinning. Sonic was standing there, a hand on Amy's shoulder, trying to get her to listen to him. I smirked. Amy turned away and ran

"I can't believe you called me that!" I realized I wasn't necessarily sure about what Sonic had said. I shook my head and tried to recall the conversation they'd had while I was being a space cadet.

"_Amy!" Amy turned her head, only to frown uncomfortably at Sonic. "Amy and Shadow! What on earth!" The hedgehog exclaimed. "How'd you survive the fall Shadow?"_

"_Magic," I'd said sarcastically, unaware that I'd said anything at all. Sonic frowned at me and turned to Amy_

"_Amy…Um about that day in the city…" Sonic began, but he was cut off by Amy_

"_Don't dramatize things Sonic, I know you're jealous, but would it really kill you to drop your cockiness and your big ego for long enough to actually listen to me!" Amy said, raising her voice in anger "Ever since…well...ever, you've been treating me like dirt and ignoring me! I hate it Sonic. And now that you see me with someone else you just can't bear to see me leave. What's your problem, Sonic?" Amy said, glaring at Sonic with hatred, a few bangs fell into her face. Sonic was shocked for a moment, but then his look of surprise turned to anger_

"_Amy, my god, I only wanted to apologize. You think I dramatize, you follow me around all day and bug me, sometimes Amy you're such a bitch!" Amy looked as if she was slapped across the face. Tears began to fall from her eyes_

"_Sonic!"_

"_Oh my god, I can't believe I said that. Amy…I'm…Sorry." The pink hedgehog turned and ran._

As I watched her run away, I turned to Sonic and smirked again

"Smooth," I said mockingly. I received a glare from the hedgehog before he sighed and walked back towards the table. The dancers clearing away from him in disgust, their argument was not a secret. I was about to go find Amy and see if she was alright, but I caught sight of one of the bystanders and blinked. It was the girl again, in a light-blue dress, her hair curled again, but pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled sympathetically to me. I stepped forward to talk to her, but the building began to rumble. People began to scream as rocks fell from the ceiling, I flinched as one crashed directly on top of the girl. A woman screamed.

"The building is collapsing!" More screams came from the humans around me. I gaped at the spot where the Maria-look-alike had vanished, before shaking away the sudden sadness and turning around

'_I've got to find Amy!'

* * *

_

"SHMEEKO!" Quarma hollered as rocks crashed to the ground. "I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO SET THEM OFF!" Shmeeko frowned, but Migro's voice echoed from the communicator.

"Shmeeko hasn't set the detonators off, someone from outside is doing this. If the lemur had detonated the devices, she would be dead now." More rocks plummeted to the ground. Quarma hissed and acted on impulse.

"Let's just get out of here!" He noted the wildcat and frowned, she'd stumbled on their plan and the panther just couldn't leave her to die now. He sighed and grabbed her wrist, then escaping through one of the emergency exits.

"Migro!" As soon as Quarma had exited the building, Sonic's voice rang over the screams of the humans. "You! You caused this, didn't you?" The hedgehog said, pointing to the bat with hatred. Migro grinned.

"As much as I'd like to say yes, hedgehog, I must assure you that this was not me." He said, before flapping his wings and taking off out the door after Claire. Shmeeko swung from the rafters, heading for the door. But she was having quite a few difficulties, the rafters continued to crumble and debris was falling everywhere. The little lemur panicked as she leapt through the air, eventually, she was forced to find a ground escape route. Gray was everywhere, rocks continued to fall and the ground shook. The tired and frightened lemur finally saw the light of a door. She raced for it, but her long tail dragged behind her and she screamed in pain as a particularly large piece of debris squished it. She pulled her tail as parts of the ceiling began to crumble. She looked up, having no luck in pulling her tail free, and noted a large piece of debris crumble and fall right above her!


	29. Maria's Memory

**Eh, screw my self-ishness. I can't make nice people like Fuy wait because you silly people (excluding Quarma, Promonance Flare, Nio and Istas) can't seem to review after you read a story xP I'd really appreiciate it if you reviewed. It's a good way to get on my good side. anyway, I got incredibly bored by the end of this chapter, so it may be a bit sloppy. Also I didn't bother to edit or proffread (too tired) so there may be a few typos here and there. I Feel bad for making shadow listen to the silly dream xP Anywho, Please please please please please please please REVIEW!111111**

**Enjoy!**

Shmeeko closed her eyes just as the rock was about to fall on top of her. A second later, she expected to be squished. She edged any eye open and heard a grunt. A red armadillo was standing beside her, holding up the piece of debris as a shield from the rest of the rubble. When the building began to quiet down, the armadillo heaved back and threw the rock away. He turned and glared at the mischievous lemur

"Shmee is great full, she is!" the ring-tail said quickly. Mighty frowned and kicked the boulder off of her tail. As soon as she was free, she bolted for the door. But a purple chameleon appeared in front of her exit. He paused, leaned forward and frowned.

"Don't even think about it" He hissed, before Mighty snuck up behind her and whacked the lemur in the back of the head. Shmeeko fell to the floor like a sandbag. Espio looked from the unconscious Lemur body to Mighty

"Ha-ha, take that, sucker!" he said to the lemur, even though she would not have heard him. Espio blinked and narrowed his eyes at the armadillo

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" he asked his companion, turning to scan for more survivors.

"No." Espio rolled his eyes, he thought differently.

* * *

**Shadow's Point of View**

I frowned, scanning the rubble for any signs of commotion. I kicked away small pieces of debris and went around the larger ones. I turned my head, twitching my ears, trying to pick up any sounds. I could hear voices, but those voices belonged to the others. As I walked, I began to hear what I was looking for. Quiet, frightened, hurt sobs. I quickened my pace, but slowing enough to be able to weave through the boulders and search the ground at the same time. I began to follow the quiet sobs.

"Amy?" I asked out loud, peering around the remains of what had once been a stone wall. Sure enough, I saw the little pink hedgehog sitting against the wall. She was hugging her knees and her head was low, but when she heard me call her name, she looked up

"Shadow?" I stepped into the room and before I could blink was hugged. I patiently waited for Amy to let go. After a while, she didn't, I took her shoulders and gently pushed her away. Scanning her face for any injuries.

"Are you okay Amy?" I asked quietly "Are you hurt?" I regretted asking two questions that could have two possible answers. But she shook her head.

"No, I'm not Okay…But I'm not hurt…Physically" She said. Then she began to cry and hugged me again. This time, when she clung onto me, I waited the full time before she let go. I frowned down at her

"We have to go Amy" I told her, shaking my head slowly. Amy nodded weakly and sniffed. Before I took her hand and guided her out of the building. As soon as she was out, Tail, Blaze and Istas came to try and comfort the heartbroken hedgehog. I turned back inside to find Sonic. When I did stumble upon the hedgehog, the survivor he carried with him was all too familiar.

_Maria!_

I shook my head, No not Maria, just the girl who looked like her.

"Hey Shadow, there's a woman trapped behind some rocks, can you help this girl to the hospital? The phone lines are dead, so we can't call. The little girl has a broken ankle." He said. I nodded and wordlessly took the girl and headed towards the door, taking my time to avoid debris and stones on the ground.

"S-Shadow?" I looked down at the girl; she was staring up at me with wide, frightened eyes. I frowned and continued to travel slowly through the building. Eventually, I could hold my curiosity in no longer

"May I ask you something?" I said, without taking my eyes away from my destination, the back door. The girl nodded, a tight frown on her lips

"How did you know my name, and what is yours?" I said quickly, just to get the question out of my system. She was silent for a while, before she looked up to me, trying to catch my gaze.

"My name is Mary" She said, looked down and frowning "and…this may sound strange, but I've dreamed about you before."

Well, this was odd. I frowned and glanced disapprovingly at her.

"Explain" I suggested. She nodded and looked towards the door.

"I once had a very brave great aunt. Well, that's what my dad wanted me to call her. She spent her entire life up in space. She was my dad's cousin, and he often wrote to her… At least he did before she died…" I perked my ears as my interest rose. "I often have dreams about what I think happened to her. My dad named me after her, because he said I looked so much like her." I looked down at Mary; she did indeed look very much like Maria.

"What is this dream?" I asked coldly as we exited the building and began our way to the hospital. She smiled weakly and took in a breath to explain

_Mary's Dream_

_I sat on the windowsill of a very large window, looking down at the startling beauty of earth. A black hedgehog came to sit beside me, smiling down on the planet_

"_I'd like to go there one day Maria" he said_

"_Me too Shadow." I replied. Suddenly, the vision of earth shattered and my grandfather's frightened face appeared on the screen_

"_Maria, Shadow, G.U.N. are here, they're going to take our research, they're going to take YOU Shadow!" he proclaimed desperately, before a commanding voice barked into the communicator, sounding muffled, as if it was coming from behind a door_

"_Let us in, old man!" the communicator began to break up. "Hurry my children, hurry to the escape pod, I will launch the pods as soon as you get there, but you must be fa-" A loud bang was heard and the fire of a gun went off. Then, the screen vanished and the windows turned back to normal._

"_Come on Maria, we must hurry!" Shadow said, looking frightened. We began to run as we heard shouts come from the other side of the hall. Shadow easily out ran me, but he would not leave my side. "Come on!" He grabbed my wrist and picked up speed. We rocketed through the hallways, going faster and faster until we came to a sealed door _

"_I'll get it Shadow!" I said, I rushed forward and typed in a pass code I couldn't really understand. We hurried through the door as it shut behind us._

"_Hurry Maria, we haven't much time!" The hedgehog rushed to the communicator "Doctor Gerald, Doctor Gerald!" He called. No response. He frowned and smashed his head against the console "No!" I could hear the footsteps of the G.U.N. soldiers as they rushed through the hall._

_**BANG**_

_A large dent appeared in the door, followed by several cheers and grunts._

"_Only one of us can go Shadow…" I said quietly. He turned to me_

_**BANG**_

"_What do you mean?" He asked me, looking frightened now, even more._

"_You know what I mean, only one of us can go into the pod, the other will have to launch it." I smiled and before he could protest, I pushed a button and a capsule shot up behind him. I quickly pushed him in with both hands and locked the door_

_**BANG**_

"_Maria! What're you doing!" he demanded, I didn't answer. I began to punch codes into the machine._

_**BANG**_

"_Maria!" I put both hands on the eject button and smiled to my friend, my companion, my adopted brother…_

"_Shadow…All those humans…" I said slowly_

_**BANG**_

"_Maria, please!"_

"_They should be happy…"_

_**BANG**_

"_Listen to me Maria!"_

"_Give them that chance Shadow…Give them the chance…to be happy"_

_**BANG**_

_I closed my eyes and quietly began to cry. As the G.U.N. soldiers finally broke down the door, I twisted and pushed down the button._

"_Happy…Like us…"_

"_MARIA!" _

_Gunfire sounded into the air, followed by a quiet, pain filled scream and a hiss of air as the capsule launched down to earth._

I stared blankly ahead, grief stricken as I remembered everything so clearly now. I frowned as she continued, sounding tired and shaky.

"That was you right; you're Shadow…Shadow the Hedgehog?" I nodded slowly.

"I am, and I was there with your great aunt that gruesome day." She looked away, we were nearing the hospital now, the lights could be seen and the doctors were rushing out to help me with Mary.

"Shadow?" I looked down at her and tried to smile, but it came out as a smirk

"Hmm?"

"Come and visit me sometime, okay?" I didn't say anything as she was taken from me and put on a stretcher, then rushed inside. As soon as she was out of earshot, and the doctors had her safely inside, I turned around and smiled

"Okay."

* * *

**Sonic's Point of View**

"Hang on!" I yelled, pulling on a large boulder that encaged a woman who was shrieking in fear. I'd tried everything. I couldn't get in from up top; most of the boulders were bigger than me. And Mighty just laughed at me when I asked for his help

"They're all Bastards" I muttered darkly. I felt someone watching me as I pushed the rock this way and that. I turned around, prepared to snarl, but it was only the hooded figure that had arrived at the party. His voice was high-pitched and childish.

"May I try?" I smirked, I couldn't move it so what could he do?" He stood in front of the boulder and began to sway. After a few seconds of swaying, he spun around violently, smashing the rock into dust with his long, heavy spiked tail. I gaped at the tail and flinched, imagining that tails digging into a human, me, or even worse…Amy. I shook my head; I was getting all mushy again. The kid tore though the next boulder with his tail like paper. Finally, the Woman could squeeze through.

"Are you alright Miss?" I asked. She nodded violently then briskly walked out of the crumbled building. I turned to the child, his hood had come off. He had a chameleon-shaped head, but spikes ran from his forehead all the way down to his back and under the cloak where I could not see. "Awesome job kid." I said, giving him the thumbs up sign. The child beamed proudly, but I was called away by Espio

* * *

"Sonic!"

Sonic walked outside to stand with Espio, Spike and Mikey. Mikey look bored, and tired, but both Spike and Espio looked concerned

"What?" He asked as he stepped outside.

"It's Cream" Espio hissed quietly. He grabbed Sonic's wrist and dragged him back into the building. Spike followed.

"What about Cream? Is she okay?" Sonic asked, looking from the hedgehog to the chameleon. Spike shook his head

"We don't know, she's missing." He admitted. Sonic looked strangely from Espio to Spike

"So why are we whispering?" He asked again. Espio looked to Spike

"It's Canon. He swore an oath to Cream, and I'm not exactly sure how far he'll go to keep it." Spike nodded as Espio spoke.

"But if we keep this a secret form him, he may go back to working for Egg-butt." Spike said. Sonic shook his head slowly

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because, you need to come with us." Spike grabbed the hedgehog's wrist and dragged him outside. Espio looked around, but couldn't see the hedgehog anywhere. Spike let go of Sonic and called out

"Canon!" The once robotic hedgehog dropped in front of him

"Ding dong." He said, quite randomly. Spike flinched as the hedgehog stood, straight backs, barely a finger's length away from him. Espio frowned and rolled his eyes as Spike backed away.

"Canon." He said, deciding to get right to the point "Cream's missing." Canon was silent for a while. Spike and Espio exchanged a glance. Canon quickly smacked his boots together and shot into the air. Spike reached up and grabbed his foot, then pulled him back down to the earth.

"Whoa there, hold your horses Skipper. We need to think logically. You're good at that." He said, imitating a western accent. Canon shot a glare at the hedgehog-clone and turned to Tails, who was helping the Chaotix, Stacey, Blaze and Istas clear the rubble off the street.

"Fox boy!" Tails turned his head.

"Do you have a Thermo-scanner?" Tails looked at him strangely before nodding

"Yeah I have one in my cabin its-"He was cut off and Canon tore into the air, heading towards Tails's cabin.

"That was odd…" Sonic said out loud. Tails shrugged and resumed his work. A few minutes later Canon returned, sounding tired and out of breath. It must take energy to work those boots. Canon was wearing a metal headband that had a red panel hanging down over his right eye. He began to scan the ground. He stopped a few feet away and called the hedgehogs and Chameleon over.

"Here" He said coldly. Sonic frowned and snatched the headband from Canon, putting it on himself and looking down. The road was blue, but yellowish red trail of footsteps jumped out at Sonic. Sonic pointed down at the footprints

"Look, there are footsteps!" he said. Canon rolled his eyes and snatched back the thermo scanner.

"Yes, those footsteps show signs of struggle, which means who ever attacked the building took Cream." He said as he began to follow the footprints.

"Sourpuss" Sonic whispered to Spike as they walked. Spike rolled his eyes and nearly bumped into Canon, who'd stopped.

"They went into the sewers" Canon said dryly,

"Looks like we'll have to climb down." Mikey said, peering into the open manhole.

"No, you'll have to climb down." Canon activated his jets and floated down underground. Spike frowned and helped Mikey down the Ladder, when both hedgehogs had safely reached the bottom, Espio leaped into the hole, gracefully landing on his feet without a noise.

"Show off" Spike mumbled to Espio. Espio smirked. Sonic looked down and grabbed the top ladder rung, swinging himself over the side and beginning the climb down. Halfway to the bottom, Sonic's foot slipped and he crashed to the slimy floor. Spike burst out laughing and Canon smirked

"Smooth move, Sonic" Spike said as he tried to stop laughing. Sonic growled at him as he tried to brush the slime off. Suddenly, a piercing scream of pain and fear echoed through the sewers. Both Sonic and Canon turned at the same time

"Cream!"


	30. Flawed Design

**Buahahaahaha! I don't know why I so evilly laughed O.O I think I'm going mad...Anywhom our two dragons are getting in, as soon as they give another review...>.> And my good friend Shade is in. BE NOTED!**

**No more Dragons**

**No more Hedgehogs**

**No more Blue people**

**No more Foxes**

**No more Kitties**

**WE WANT ORIGINALITY! ORIGINALITY IS APPREICIATED!**

**(I must admit, I completely forgot about our Eggman crew O.o)**

**Enjoy!**

Migro snarled at Quarma, launching a fist to his face, but the panther merely ducked to avoid it

"Whoa, take a chill pill dude!" He exclaimed as Migro turned around to kick the bottom of the cardboard-box mountain that the wildcat was sitting up on. Claire was up in the rafters somewhere, staying out of Migro's way. The group (and Niomie) had taken cover in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town.

"Why should I chill?" The bat demanded, spinning around and launching a cardboard box at Quarma.

"Oof!" Quarma with hit with the cardboard box, but it didn't do much, just winded him for a moment. Migro snarled

"One, WE failed to give Sonic the message AND blow up the place. Two, our explosives expert is in the hands of Eggman's number one to kill list. And three, you brought **her** into this" He said, flinging a hand to Niomie, who was trying to balance on the wobbly mountain of boxes considering that Migro had flung one of the bottom ones at Quarma

"What's so bad about her?" Quarma asked innocently "She stumbled on our plan and I couldn't just let her die!"

"Yes you could've!" Migro yelled back "She's not a helpless kitty anyway, she could rip apart your intestines if she felt like it!"

"She could try…" Quarma muttered defensively

"I could, and I'd succeed." The wildcat shouted from the top of the mountain, which had stopped wobbling. Quarma rolled his eyes and frowned. Migro snarled again and launched another fist at him. The feline twisted to the side to avoid being hit. Migro was finally starting to calm down though. He kicked the mountain of cardboard boxes and it came tumbling down. Niomie landed on the floor in front of Migro. A second later, a box fell on top of her. Migro smirked and sat on the box, trapping Niomie underneath it.

"Niomie is a thief. She has claws, she has eye and ears, and yes, she's a Feline." Migro said sourly. "Incase you didn't notice." Quarma snarled and instantly felt as if he should've stood up for Niomie, but he pushed the thought away and pointed a finger at Migro as the box shifted beneath him.

"I did notice, thank you very much. And I am aware that we lost Shmeeko, but if this is so bad, you were the last one of us out of the buildings why didn't YOU help her?" Quarma retorted. Migro grunted and fell silent. Seeing that the argument was dying down, Claire dropped from the ceiling and glided to the ground slowly.

"Are you two done yet?" She walked over to Migro, who grunted, and pushed him off the box.

"Hey!" Claire ignored the complaint as Niomie kicked the box off of her. She instantly unsheathed her claws and spun towards the bat

"You no-good-worthless-nothing of a vampire!" She screeched loudly, this made Quarma's ears perk. Vampire? Migro was a Vampire? He shivered; Niomie was advancing on the bat, which was standing coolly a few feet away

"Let's not lose our heads…"

"Not lose our heads? Who was the one to kick down a mountain of boxes, throw one at the panther and lash out at anyone is sight!" Niomie screeched. She wasclose enough to slash Migro across the face, which she did. Migro snarled as she drew back another hand to slash him with. But Quarma quickly grabbed her wrist before she could strike and pulled her away. Migro snarled louder and looked just about ready to tear the feline's limbs off. Claire grabbed his attention and the two went into a secluded corner to talk. Claire looked rather disapprovingly at Migro, but Quarma couldn't hear anything. Quarma seated himself on a box and yawned.

"I haven't gotten sleep in ages"

"Your point?" Niomie snarled, still in a foul mood

"That's not very nice to say, considering I just saved your life."

"I would've made it out on my own."

"Sure, I believe you, millions wouldn't. But I do."

* * *

Canon wasted no time in taking off into the air and flying overtop of the water, speeding towards the direction of the scream. Sonic tore after him, staying on shore, closely followed by Spike and Espio. Mikey was having quite a few troubles keeping up. He was running at top speed and could just barely see the flames from Canon's jet boots. Mikey tried to push himself faster, but he continued to stumble as he did. Espio frowned and skidded to a stop, turning around and grabbing the hedgehog's wrist, then adding his speed to the hedgehogs. They both managed to stay on Spike's tail. Canon froze at an intersection of canals. Turning his head one way, then another. Another scream, this time a weaker one, came from the right 

"Help…Somebody!" Canon instantly disappeared into the left tunnel. Sonic frowned

"You're supposed to go right!" No reply, he shrugged and took the right path. Spike wasn't having too much difficulties keeping up the speed, but he continued to slip in the sewer slime that covered the walkway. Espio and Mikey passed him as he stumbled, trying to keep up with Sonic. After a moment of struggling to regain his footing, he tore into the tunnel as well.

* * *

**Canon/Metal Sonic's P.O.V.**

I pushed myself faster as I flew over the water, I felt tired and it was getting hard to breathe, but I didn't let that stop me. Soon, I came into a huge cavern. The floors were sloped slightly downward so that any water would fall into the drain in the center bottom of the room. But the grate was not what interested me. It was the rabbit. Cream was being held captive by none other than Knuckles the Echidna, though he had a rather clear black aura. His large hand clamped onto Cream's hand, he growled as I flew closer, he was crushing Cheese beneath his foot and Cream was crying in fear

"Mr. Knuckles, please let me go!" She pleaded, but he wouldn't listen. He snarled as I dared to fly closer. I noticed something shine behind cream. A black emerald floated within Knuckles's black aura. The emerald in which I'd carelessly left on the ground. Sonic rushed in a minute later, followed by Spike, then Espio and Mike.

"Knucklehead!" Sonic roared angrily. Knuckles smirked at him as he let go of Cream's arm, the black emerald instantly floated above her, forming a black shield of chaos energy around her, trapping her inside. I observed the shield for a moment, then the negative force on cream. Who'd stopped screaming and her eyes were drooping.

"Cream!" An ear flicked as I called her name "Try to stay awake!" She nodded weakly, but the black emerald was sapping her life energy. We had to return Knuckles to normal before the Emerald reached full power, or Cream would never leave the sewers…alive.

* * *

After the police had arrived at the scene, the Sonic Team was allowed to go home. The police took Shmeeko to jail and Kylo had invited Stacey, Istas, Amy and Blaze to her apartment, leaving the boys to either Tails's shack or the Chaotix Cabin. But Tails had come back to Vector shouting in complaint. 

"That loser Eggman-created hedgehog broke the roof of my house!" So the Tails's shack idea was ruled out. As the group prepared to split up, Istas spoke up.

"Has anyone seen Shadow?" she asked, looking around. Mighty frowned and nodded

"Yeah, he was taking some girl to the hospital. He should be back soon." Mighty said quietly. Vector shook his head

"Besides, He wouldn't come with us anyway." Istas shrugged and followed Blaze and Amy to Kylo's apartment. Stacey and the blue fox had already vanished. Amy was still shaky and broken on the inside, she needed all the comfort she could get.

That night, there were no unruly parties, everyone just collapsed on their beds and fell asleep within the moment. When the police cleared away from the ruined building, a black coloured hedgehog could be seen sitting on the top of the building across the street. Looking into the ruins, puzzled slightly. He was not Shadow, for his quills were tipped in silver and he wore gray track pants and a T-shirt, and had a pair of glasses resting above his eyes. He frowned down at the building and sighed.

"This is only going to get worse" He said quietly.

* * *

**Hahahahaaha! you thought I was going to leave everything there...but no x3 I must be ebill and do more!

* * *

**Canon quickly flicked his gaze from Spike to Sonic, Sonic flicked his ear and Spike dashed at Knuckles, who turned around and countered with a punch. Sonic came down from above, but Knuckles swiftly moved aside and kicked Sonic away as laser fire came down upon the echidna. Knuckles held up his hands to the laser fire instinctively, before ripping a large piece of rock from the ground and holding it up as a shield to the rapid fire coming from Canon. Shuriekun stars flew from the shadows behind he echidna, who turned around and blocked it with his giant stone. Spike rammed into him from behind, sending his stone crashing to the ground and shattering into smaller pieces. Knuckles growled and began to think 

_I need to rid myself of the hedgehogs_

He thought as Canon rained more laser fire upon him

_But the flying one will have to wait._

The echidna launched his plan into action as Spike or Sonic (he couldn't tell; they were going too fast) rammed into his side. He quickly spun around and landed on his feet, before turned and grabbing the hedgehog by the quills and smashing his head into the ground. Now that the hedgehog was still, he could see it was Spike. He lifted the hedgehog and threw him into the far wall by the door.

"Where are you Sonic?" The echidna snarled, scanning the room.

"Right here!" The hedgehog yelled as he crashed down to the ground. The echidna tried to pull the same move on Sonic as he did Spike, but the hedgehog was too quick. He smashed into the ground, Sonic standing proudly on top of him. The crimson furry snarled and launched him off his back. Sonic flipped in midair and landed on his feet, leaning forward and sprinting towards the echidna. Knuckles frowned and picked up a large piece of shattered rock from the ground. He launched it at the blue blurr as it approached.

**-Thunk-**

Smack, right on the head. The hedgehog wavered and fell to the ground, falling backwards, out cold. Just like Spike. Next to attack was Espio; he quietly slipped behind Knuckles and held a Shuriekun star to his neck

"Calm yourself, Knuckles" Espio said sternly, the echidna snarled in rage and grabbed Espio's invisible arm. The echidna twisted around and launched the chameleon over his shoulder. He smashed Espio into the ground as his camouflage dropped, then he pulled back a foot and brutally kicked Espio away.

Canon watched as his three companions fell in less than four minutes. This was no average opponent. He flew towards Knuckles, opening fire as he jetted towards him. Knuckles dove aside and picked up another stone, throwing it at Canon, but missing. Canon was beginning to feel tired, so he floated towards the ground and continued the battle on foot. Knuckles noted this and smirked. He launched at fist at Canon when the hedgehog came too close, but he was countered with a spin attack. Before he knew it, the red echidna was tackled. Canon jumped off Knuckles and into the air, then came crashing back down onto him. Knuckles grunted and closed his eyes, winded and out cold. Canon hadn't done much damage, so he knew he didn't have much time. Now, he flicked his gaze towards Cream. The rabbit was sitting on the floor in her dark aura cell, her eyes closed. Canon frowned and raced for the shield

"No!" He yelled, pulling back a fist and drilling it into the Barrier. As his fist ricocheted off, red chaos energy merged with the negative force, and the shield dematerialized. Canon's hand was bloodied up a bit, but this was that last thing on his mind as Cream fell limply to the floor.

**Buhaha, Cream died! or did she...mehehehehehe you shall never know...until the next chapter! Oh me gosh...I can't wait to start writing again! PLEASE REVIEW! OR ELSE!**

* * *


	31. Her Wackyness

**Yay! We get to find out what happened to poor Shmeeko!I suddenly felt like adding a bit of CSI on here xP Silleh me. Anywho, as 6:00 am none of my editors are on, so no editing, yay! so far, I'm still wondering where our dragons should come in, and I am sure that they will be arriving within the next few chapters, so keep reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

Shmeeko turned her head as heavy footsteps clicked down the hall. She stood up and walked towards the doors which ere a thick wall of bars. Shmeeko had been forced to wear an orange cover-all with the ID number 209551115. Her wackiness was in Jail. A large, plump man in cowboy boots, tight pants and a sheriff's vest stopped in front of her cell. He was dressed as the sheriff Wardens. He was a geeky-powerful wannabe in Shmeeko's point of view. He grinned at her evilly; he had several gold teeth and foul breath

"I see we got ourselves a Mobian," He said, sounding as if he were drunk. He leaned on the bars and smirked down on the frowning Lemur. "You're gonna be in here for a long time little miss Mobian." Shmeeko frowned still and said nothing, the presence of the man weirded her out. A loud clang sounded from the end of the hallway, making Shmeeko jump and the warden turn his head. A straight-backed guard marched to the warden and whispered something into the fat man's ear. The warden growled at the news and replied. His reply was loud, but Shmee could tell he was trying to whisper back "Send him in then…" He growled again and backed away from the cell. The door clanged again and more footsteps echoed down the hall. Shmeeko backed up and sat on the bed as the footsteps got louder; finally the visitors came into view. The shortest on there was a red armadillo, the very same one that had saved her, and probably taken her into custody, and hit her in the back of the head. Shmee smiled mockingly as the Armadillo stepped closer to the cell. He was wearing a tuxedo shirt, but no pants. His companions were two people; the first one was a fiery-haired woman with brilliant blue eyes. The other figure was a man, with gray hair and glasses dulling his blue eyes. The woman seemed to be the take charge type, rushing to conclusions and often getting into arguments with her counterpart. Shmeeko read him to be a calm, collected and quiet man, who uses logical theories to prove his opinions. Shmeeko smiled devilishly as the warden opened the gate. Mighty motioned to her to come out.

"No funny stuff, Shmeeko" He growled, knowing that Shmeeko would try to make a break for it. She didn't. She was guided to a gray room with one long mirror along on wall. There was a table in the middle and Shmeeko saw a microphone centered in the middle of the table.

"You can just sit there" The woman said pointing to one of the outstretched chairs that faced the mirror. Shmeeko nodded and cart wheeled over to the chair. Sitting down excitedly and fiddling with her tail. The woman shook her head and whispered to the older man

"I can't believe her" She said, the man looked at her with a slight smile

"Why not?" But he didn't wait for an answer; he knelt down to look at Mighty. "This'll be your first time in the interrogation room. Catherine and I will be in the observation deck. Keep your cool and don't let her get to you." He said, before standing up and exiting after the woman, closing the door behind him. Mighty nodded and went over to the chair, sitting down and sighing, burying his head in his hands.

"Alright Shmeeko, How are you feeling after your week in Jail?"

"C-O-L-D, Cold!" She yelled, as if she were a student at a spelling bee. Mighty rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You do know you're going to be spending five years in that cell, for destruction of property and use of guns and unregistered explosives." Shmee nodded excitedly, as if this was a good thing.

"But, you may just be able to shorten that sentence if you help us."

"Okay, but how did Mighty get a job as a CSI? Shmee is very curios, she is!" Shmee asked out loud, faint laughter could be heard from behind the mirror. Mighty rolled his eyes

"I couldn't just do nothing all the time. Anyway, at the Blue Spring Dance hall, what were you doing?"

"Setting bombs." Her outright reply startled Mighty.

"Ooooookay. Did you have help?"

"Yup."

"Who"

"Quarma, Migro and his Girlfriend." Shmeeko said excitedly. Mighty looked at her oddly

"Do you know their last names?"

"No."

"Okay, can you describe them?"

"No"

"Why Not?"

"Because Shmeeko don't remember them."

"What?

"Shmee has short term memory." Mighty slammed his fist down on the table and rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, can you describe your night from the point where you arrived in the dance hall"

"Okie-dokey. Shmeeko climbed up into the rafters as soon as Shmee give guard her fake invitation, she did. Migro and girlfriend flew up. Migro told Shmeeko where to put bombs; girlfriend was keeping watch from above. Quarma was keeping watch from below. Shmeeko set detonators, one above the Sonic Team table, one along the center support beam, one along the middle rafter and a few more Shmeeko slipped in for fun." Mighty frowned and fiddled with his thumbs as Shmeeko giggled manically

"Why did you set it off, and when?"

"Well if we WERE going to blow them up, we were, we would've delivered the message from our hirer-er-er. Hum…funneh word. Hirer-er-er. Ish actually supposed to be hirer. But Shmee said it Hirer-er-er."

"Shmeeko, continue with your story please."

"Oh yeah, but then building go CRASH! CABOOM! CABLOOY! BOOM BOOM BOOM!" She screamed, standing up and jumping in her chair. "Then kitty gets all mad at Shmeeko for setting off the detonators. But Shmee looks at the detonators, she does, and they're still there, they are!" She sat back down and grinned, suddenly calm as she fiddled with the microphone. Mighty looked at her suspiciously as the microphone sparked.

"Don't play with that please." The lemur grinned again and fiddled with it one last time before setting it down. He looked at the microphone suspiciously and pushed it away from him.

"She set a bomb." The man said quietly from the observation room. Get Mighty out of there! He and 'Catherine, rushed down the hall to the observation room. She ripped open the door.

"Mighty, look out!" Catherine yelled as he finished asking his last question.

"What, Grissom, Catherine? What's wrong?" Shmeeko stood up in her chair and took the microphone, throwing it at the wall. As flames erupted from it, breaking a hole in the room, she skidded through it and out into the hallway, he tail swaying madly as it struggled to keep her balance when she ran. Shmeeko called back as she raced through the hallways

"Eggman!" Several guards were chasing her, but Mighty heard her answer to his question as she dodged the bullets and raced down the hallway. She giggled manically and escaped through the door, flinging her tail to the pole and swinging off it to gain speed as she rocketed away from the building. 'Grissom' shook his head and sighed as Catherine called down to the guards. She turned to the pair, Mobian and Human and shrugged

"If she can turn a microphone into a bomb with a few twists of a wire, we might as well give up." She said, though she didn't mean it. 'Grissom looked down to Mighty then voiced his thoughts.

"Almost anything electronic can be turned into a bomb; you just need to know how."

"It's going to be a long week."

* * *

Canon knelt beside the rabbit as she tumbled out of her energy-sapping prison. He forced himself not to panic. He pushed two fingers into the side of her throat. With a sigh of relief, he felt a faint, but steady pulse below the skin. He leaned over the rabbit and tilted his head to one side, listening for breathing. Sure enough, Cream was breathing. He smiled weakly and looked at his hand, which was now covered in blood. Cream's fur was a little pale, but the hedgehog presumed it would be until she got enough rest. He smiled warmly and scratched Cream's head gently, and then he withdrew his hand in a flash. Was he starting to feel affection for the rabbit? He scolded himself for ever even thinking about forming a bond with anybody. He grunted as he lifted Cream gingerly off the ground, walking over to Sonic who was trying to help Espio back to his feet. Spike was sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Is she okay?" Sonic asked, turning to look at Cream. Canon frowned

"She needs medical attention." Sonic looked at Canon's hand as blood dripped to the ground.

"So do you." Suddenly, a loud grunted interrupted their conversation. Spike was being kicked around by Knuckles, who was obviously bottled up with rage.

"Somebody….Help….me…Please" Spike said weakly. Knuckles kicked him again. Sonic looked to Canon.

"Get her up into the streets, you can fly, hurry then send help back down here to pick up the remains of Knucklehead." The hedgehog said bitterly as he cracked his knuckles. Canon shook his head

"Don't kill him; he is unaware of what he is doing." But Canon activated his jets and flew out of the cavern, his eyes up above as he searched for an exit. As he traveled, he felt Cream's breathing slow down rapidly, tears were beginning to fall down her face. Canon snarled at himself and picked up speed, racing towards the ladder they'd come down.

"Hold on!" He said, trying to awaken Cream, whose face was slowly beginning to tighten in pain. He zipped up the ladder, and was out nearly as soon as he got in. But to his despair, he was greeted with the glare of a helicopter's searchlight. He froze instantly as he realized he was surrounded by G.U.N. helicopters, each one had a huge machine gun pointed directly…at…him!


	32. Canon's 'Special' Design

**Hi everybody! I know this chapter isn't very long, but I wanted to get it submitted before well...yesterday..so there was no comment. Anywho a few messages for my faithful readers xP**

**Numero Uno: Well, this is adressed to K.O.D. You know Niomie? she's a real person you know. And although I'm very greatful for the support and the comments (keep them up! Don't read this xD!) But Nio finds you extremly annoying and says 'K.O.D. stfu, Niomie is at your door' and she is forcing me to put this in...so...unless I say this she'll bug me until I shrivel up and die. Sorry K.O.D.and thanks for all your reviews! (hint hint, wink wink) There's a part in the next chapter that features Istas, so keep reading!**

**Numero Dois: Adressed to our two dragons. I'm sorry for the delayed entery, but I think you may be appearing within the story in the next chapter or two, but you might die down again until I can give you both a good enough role in the last part of the story.**

**Numero Tres: Yes, you heard me correct. the LAST part of the story, Part three is coming up, and will also be the story's end in there xP But I need to know, do we want the story to progress anyway? it's up to you**

**If yes, please comment and at the bottom of your comment, put the chapter that the most recent User-created charrie appeared ino the story (you have to do reasearch!) If you can't find it, shame on you but let me know anyway if it should continue**

**Anywho...Enjoy!**

**Canon's P.O.V.**

I frowned upon the helicopters as the glare of a searchlight burned my eyes.

"Canon Hedgehog, A.K.A. Metal Sonic, you are to be arrested and brought before a judge for destruction of government property and being fully associated with Dr. Robotnik. Please land, lay your hostage on the ground and step back, with your hands in the air." I smirked. They expected me to obey their laws? I looked at Cream, she needed help, and I knew the officers wouldn't listen to my request for an ambulance for her. I snarled at the chopper in front of me and shot higher into the air. The chopper ascended after me. Once I reached cloudline, I dove back towards the ground,chuckling at the surprised glances I got from the pair ofhuman G.U.N. soldiers in the presuing chopper. As I rocketed towards the ground, they raced after. I quickly pulled up and tore across the ground just above street level. I could still hear the helicopters above me, but my attention was on cream, who was gasping in pain and tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks. Could it be possible that there was still some negative energy inside her? I grimaced and picked up speed. "Canon Hedgehog, this is your last chance, land now or we will open fire!" I heard the voice call from somewhere up above. I response, I clenched my fist and shot my mini-phaser up at them. I heard a scream and an explosion, but I was moving too fast tosee what had happened. Radio waveds skipped trhough the air.

"Target is hostile, repeat, Target is Hostile! Colbat and Maverick have been lost, requesting reinforcements!" I grimaced. More humans. I couldn't go any faster and still maneuver through the buildings, I had to go higher to plan out my route. I held Cream tightly and shot above the buildings. I had a minute to scan my surrounding and locate the hospital before my ears perked at what I knew I'd dread. Jet engines. Sure enough when I turned two Jet Fighters were shooting at me. I heard the faint beeping of a missile lock from the cockpit. I froze as they fired. Four missiles shot out of the machines and shot towards me. In a heartbeat, I dove down. The missiles followed. I dove into the streets, where I lost one of the missiles on the corner of a building. The other three were still approaching me, fast. I felt Cream's heart slow and I muttered to her under my breath

"Hold on Cream." I turned sharply as two more missiles collided with the building I'd turned away from. One more to get rid of. With a snarl, I shot into the air, back towards the jet fighters. I quickly overtook them and cleared their blast radius as the Missile veered off course and collided with one of the human's machines. The other tried to veer away, but its wing caught on fire and it plummeted towards the ground, I saw the human's life endin a finale of Fire fireworks. I would've stayed to admire the destruction, but Cream was beginning to fade and I hadn't the time to dawdle. I rocketed back towards the hospital, this time staying above the buildings. I regretted this. I heard the fire of a machine gun and searing pain in my foot.

"Got him!" I heard a triumphant voice come from behind me. I snarled as my temper flared. I spun around and shot at the Chopper that had hit me. I shot the pilot's neck. Spot on target. The smell of burnt flesh reached my nose as the chopper spiraled towards the ground and erupted into flames. I paused to glance at my foot. My left jet wasn't working and the sole was covered in blood. The Chopper had shot my foot and the bullet was stuck. I grimaced and continued towards the red cross. I could see it now. I began to descend as my foot began to burn. I limped into the hospital and staggered through the door.

"Please help her" I said to the receptionist, struggling not to pant or portray any sign of pain. I gently placed Cream on the counter and limped out the door. I spotted a large black motorbike parked in the 'Temporary Visitor's' parking and instantly hopped onto it. It was still running, so I turned the key and tore into the streets. Hearing a vaguely familiar voice call in anger to me, but I didn't see who it was. I could hear the choppers, two this time,as they were descendingafter me while I sped through the streets. Bullets richoted off the road and I turned the motorbike sharply to avoid being hit. The choppers continued to fire until I began to recognize the surroundings. I grimaced and pushed the bike to it's limits, but a bullet dug itself into the back tire and I swerved off the road.

"Shit" I said as I leaped off the bike before it collided with the wall. I limped into the nearest alley as I heard the choppers pass overhead. I crept further into the alley to catch my breath.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here." A painfully familiar voice chuckled. I looked to the entrance of the alley to find a familiar round doctor blocking the only exit.

"Not you, of all times to show up!" I hissed, backing into the dead end ofa wall. He had me trapped, I was too tired to fly and couldn't run past him. The evil doctor cackled as I felt cold, metallic hands grab at my arms, I turned in surprise to see me…well…the old me. This was a newer 'Metal Sonic' But it had a large blaster on it's back and was rather bulky. Several more altered copies of my metallic form stepped out from the shadows. Some rather ruined ones raised their guns and pointed them at me. I tried to wrench my arm from the Metal Giant's grip, but he dug his claws into my flesh, drawing blood.

"Now, now, Metal three, don't be so mean to your eldest brother, let him go!" The copy did as it was told, but my foot still burned and blood trickled down my arm. I clutched the wound to stop it from beating.

"What do you want, Eggman?" I snarled, the doctor looked rather surprised that I could speak that way so freely, but he grinned.

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" He launched himself into his plan with a mocking laugh "Ever since you took a detour into the sewers I've had a tracker on you. I've been watching you since that day where dear sweet Cream found you rusting on the beach." He snarled. I heard on of my 'Brothers' charge his gun. "When you were re-activated, I watched you look for the emeralds to try to extract your revenge, pitiful." He said, I began to try to look for a way out, but 'Metal Three' snorted behind me and took a step forward, pushing me towards the doctor. "Then I saw how the chaos emerald reacted to your power, turning you into what you are now. Amazed, I tried to recreate you." Metal Three pushed me forward and I stumbled over my left foot. "But as you can see, something always went wrong and I ended up with deranged, single-ability robots. It must've been your programming, you had a more…hmm…'independent' programming that most of my other robots, you shared the same program design as E102-Gamma and Omega. Odd that. Anyway, I couldn't re-create your design. So I resumed watching you, sending spies to observe you and your actions.It wasduring your 'Observation' that I came up with a plan." The Metal Three shoved me to the ground.

"Oof!" My metallic brothers began to charge their blasters, each one pointed at me.

"You, my lucky little hedgehog, you get a second chance. If you come work for me, you shall be allowed to live beyond tomorrow. However, if you don't, your brothers will open fire and leave you wounded forG.U.N. to pick up and execute. You will die a slow and painfull death." He said joyously "isn't that exciting?" Metal three pressed his heavy metal foot into my back, pinning me to the ground. I spat out the dirt the movement had forced me to swallow and snarled

"I'd rather die a slow and painfull death than work for you again." Eggman sighed, but brightened

"You know, I had the distinct feeling that you were going to say that." He grinned and crouched down, shoving my face into the dirt and gravel underneath me. He spoke in a low an meanacing tone. "You see, you don't really have a choice, If you don't accept, we're all going to make sure you die, then we'll go after the little sweet rabbit you adore so much!" He said with a maniacle crackle as he let go of my quills.

"Cream!" I said in realization. The doctor nodded and grinned devilishly.

"You have exactly 10 seconds to make up your mind." He began to count down and I buried my face into the dirt again. "five…four.." I had no choice. I couldn't break my oath, but Icouldn't disobey the doctor orhe'd go afterCream. He'd planned this all out very carefully. Witha sigh, my answer came to me. I had to do it.i'd do it for Cream.

"Alright."

"Good, good, this is very good. Now the first thing I want you to do is start to call me 'Lord Robotnik' again. Sounds like fun, right?"


	33. Rashional Actions

**Otay, it's been a while scince I posted my last chapter, but that's because fanfiction was being annoying nd wouldn't let me log in. when i could log in, It wouldn't let me see the chapter, so many apologies. as for Canon, this is the last chapter he'll be in for a while, I'm going to pick up on everybody else now. - Wheee. Please, I need at least 5 comments for me to post next chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**Canon's Point of View**

I never averted my gaze from the solid metal floor below me. I was sitting on a simple metal table in a small, empty white room. I vaguely remembered what had happened the night before, but if I was not mistaken…

_The doctor snarled at me with a dark grin. I frowned as MS3 (**that'll be 'Metal Three's' new name -.) **pulled me to my feet and held me upright while the wide doctor paced towards me. _

"_Now you must understand why I'm doing this 'Canon'. I know how much you love surprises" As MS3 held me in place, Dr. Robotnik leaned over and stabbed a small needle into my arm. Withdrawing a few steps, the doctor smiled grimly. I felt my world go hazy and blackness pricked at my brain. I felt MS3 hoist me up onto his back, but my senses dulled and engines roared as I felt my mind slip away into nothingness._

_I woke up not long after, recognizing some of Eggman's 'Med bots' wrapping bandages around my head. If I were still metallic, I would've understood their frantic beeps and clicks when they saw me awaken. I felt yet another jab into my arm and blackness overcame me again._

Now, I glared at the floor. I was sitting on the other side of the room where MS3 was simply staring at me with those cold, white eyes. I'd awaken about an hour ago to find MS3 guarding the exit. His unwavering stare made me feel uneasy, so I preferred to keep my gaze fixed on the floor as I processed the recent events. Had Sonic managed to turn Knuckles back to normal; why did Robotnik go out of his way to recruit ME onto his "wrecking crew"; and more importantly, was Cream alright? This was the only thing I remembered clearly, the pain and misery Cream was suffering when I'd left her to the humans. I grimaced as the images from last night's chase flowed back. But I hadn't time to linger over them. I glance upwards, finally meeting the gaze of my 'Brother'. It seemed as if he was glaring at me, so I glared back. We stared at each other for a while, before he snorted and turned his bulk around, vanishing into the shadows outside the room for a moment. I suddenly began to think of what had, and was, to become of me. I'd found out that the bullet through my foot and scarred arm were not the only wounds I'd suffered. Of course, there was a thick layer of bandage around my left foot for the bullet wound, as well as another bandage around my right arm. But I had bandages on for a deep scar I'd gotten from on of the choppers in my right leg, and another scar that had been traced by a bullet along me left side. I had a few minor bandages around my quills and several bruises on my arms and legs, I was pretty beat up. As I began to ponder what would become of me, I heard a cough come from the door as MS3 hauled a small metal box into the room, setting it on the table beside me. Dr. Robotnik followed shortly after with a maniacal smile on his face. I rolled my eyes as he waltzed over to the table and fiddled with the box's lock.

"When you were on a dream cruise there, my hedgehog friend, I noticed how much you resembled Sonic…" He said. He finally got the padlock off and he lifted the lid with a grunt. From the box, he withdrew my boots. I instantly grabbed the left boot and checked the sole to make sure it was fixed. "Anyway, I upgraded and fixed your technology" He said. I eyed him suspiciously, and he grinned back "But nothing was done to your boots, I assure you." I flicked my gaze back to the boot and set it back on the table. Next, he pulled out a new pair of gloves. They were thick, black gloves with thinner layered red fingers. "These," He began, "Are thermal-resistant gauntlets, they will let you hold large amounts of energy or massive degrees of heat in your hand without burning yourself. Otherwise, your weapon has been improved. The higher your adrenaline level, the stronger your phaser." He explained as I slipped the gloves on. They fit comfortably, and though they seemed very thick, I could hardly feel them at all. With an uneasy glance, I watched him pull out a long black band. He slipped behind me and snapped it around my neck. I instinctively reached up to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. "Don't even bother trying to remove it, Canon." The doctor cackled "Let's just say that if you ever try to disobey me, you're in for a very, very painful end."

* * *

**Sonic's Point of view**

"Look out!" I called

**-Thump-**

"Ahh!"

**-KABOOM!-**

"He-he, whoops, too late a warning there." I teased. Spike lifted his scorched head and glared at me. We'd been at it for hours, unable to stop or let up our barrage of attacks or we'd be knocked out within the minute. Knuckles was using the energy of the chaos emerald to keep his strength up, but Espio, Spike and I were thoroughly drained of energy. But we continued to fight, we had to! Out of the lot of us, Spike was worse off. He'd been brutally knocked out twice in the past three hours, and he had the worst wounds from Knuckles. I was next in line. I'd taken several hard falls and had too many bruises to count. Espio was bruised and bloody, but he wasn't as rash as Spike and I were, he took his time in his attacks. He was doing more damage than us two hedgehogs. Mikey had gone back up to get help, seeing as Canon hadn't come back yet. The ground erupted below me as Knuckles tackled the area I'd been standing a minute before. I paused to catch my breath and Espio managed to peg the echidna in the back of the head with a powerful kick. I stood back up and leaped into the air, homing down on the crimson teen as he was blasted aside be Spike's shoulder ram.

**Smack**

I collided solidly with him. I heard him grunt. For a moment, he rolled across the room and remained still. His dark aura faded for a moment. I took a weary step towards him.

"Is he better yet? I'd really like to get up now." Spike called wearily, lying a few feet away from me. Espio was beside me in a flash. The echidna didn't move.

"I think so…" I said quietly, creeping towards him. Suddenly, his form flashed black and the aura returned, several times darker than it was before.

"Uh oh." Espio said quietly as I took a few steps back. Knuckles pushed himself to his feet, growling with hatred. His eyed were blood-shot and red with fury.

"Oh Crap oh Crap oh Crap!" I said as he clenched his fists. Spike looked about to say something, but he rolled onto his back, too exhausted to do anything else. Knuckles leapt at me. I could feel his breath in my face as I was floored. Knuckles raised a fist, well prepared to bring it down upon me until he was rammed aside by Espio. I flinched and scrambled to my feet, stumbling for a foot hold in the sewer waste and slime. I was covered in it. I heard a drunken chuckle from behind me and I rolled my eyes, Spike didn't seem to have the energy to fight, but he had more than enough energy to mock me. Red flashed by my eyes as Knuckles kicked Espio high into the air. The chameleon flinched in mid-air, and then landed on his feet with a thump. Knuckles turned to me and delivered a sickening uppercut to my jaw, which rattled my brain and sent my nerves flying. I was clean out of adrenaline to keep me going, and my legs burned. Knuckles lifted a foot and pushed me down with a kick. I stumbled down into the slime and struggled to push myself to my feet. Knuckles hovered over me with a maniacal grin.

"Knuckles…Knuckles, can you hear me?" I asked, trying to get through to the crimson being. He grinned devilishly. Espio was still recovering from a rather thorough beating, Spike was far too weak to move and I was left as the last being to hold any threat. The echidna raised his fist, preparing to end my short lived life. No, I wouldn't end it here. I scrambled to my feet and dashed into the sewers and Knuckles's fist slammed into the ground where'd I'd been a heartbeat before. Knuckles snarled and raced after me into the sewers. I began taking random turns, a fork came up to me, and I took the left path. I wanted to get Knuckles lost in the sewers, but that would also mean getting lost myself. I skidded around a corner, pushing off a wall when I nearly slid into it. I leaned forward to pick up speed before casting my gaze behind me. Knuckles was a bit farther behind, but he was using the emerald's power to keep him aloft. He was **flying** after me

"Crap." I said again. I turned around another corner and nearly died at what I saw. I abruptly skidded to a halt, pushing out with my feet. I finally stopped moving. I stood straight shakily and noted how close I'd come to running straight off the end of a water fall. I looked behind me; a dim red glow was at the end of the hall. "Damn it!" I cursed, looking down. I'd have to do it, make him think I was dead. I closed my eyes and leaped off the ledge. I flew down the waterfall, trying not to scream as my greatest fear rushed up to meet me. Right before I hit the water, a terrible pain echoed through my stomach. I opened an eye, I wasn't falling anymore. A protruding pipe had caught me right above the water. I let out a thankful sigh and looked up. I only knew Knuckles was there by the sunset glow he gave off from the emerald. I prayed he couldn't see me. With a snort, the echidna slowly floated down the waterfall. "Damn it again!" I said. I looked to water rushing water below me. "I'm staring to really dislike this 'I have no choice thing'" I said to myself as I let go of the pipe and crashed into the water. Dirty water consumed me in a moment, running it's currents through my body and beating me with water. I was being sucked down, no matter how hard I tried to grab the air that hung above my face. I fought, my time couldn't be now, I'd survived a dip into a pool of lava, and I'd survive this. I grabbed at the surface, trying to get a hold of something. To my dismay, I began to sink and I choked in water, my hand became submerged and I began to see my world fade. I didn't even feel the pair of hands that plunged in and grabbed mine. I didn't feel the hands that pulled me up onto the slippery sewer ledge. I didn't even feel the same pair of hands push down onto my chest, but I did feel the water seep out of my lungs. I sat up and coughed out the water, leaning over the side of the ledge and looking down at the water as I threw up. I rolled back up to look at my savior. I found myself looking up into friendly brown eyes.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" It was Mikey; the sky blue hedgehog had pulled me out of the water and saved my life. I rubbed my head as I sat up.

"I'll live, that's for sure. Thanks for helping me there" I said. I groggily looked around, trying to find the fiery echidna.

"He's gone." Mikey said "That echidna person you were fighting before, or who chased you off the edge, he came down here, then left. He must've thought you were dead." The hedgehog explained as he rose to his feet and helped sonic back to his own.

"For a moment there, I did too." I admitted. Mikey took my hand and pulled me along "Come on, I got help, but we need to go back to that room!" He said anxiously, I nodded and began to run, only able to jog as my legs were still weak. We stumbled into the sewer drainage room to find Spike and Espio lying a few feet away, Spike was unconscious and his head had dented the wall, Espio was awake and breathing rapidly. His eyes drooped, but he as still alive.

"Sonic, get a-away from here!" He said breathlessly when I approached him. I shook my head as Mikey crouched down, checking his pulse and frowning

"His pulse is slowing, he's breathing fine. My god, I've never been more grateful for health class in my life." The hedgehog joked. I shot a glare at him, but he fixed his gaze on something behind me and opened his mouth in fear.

"What?" I asked.

"Sonic look out!" The younger hedgehog cried. I spun around to come face to fist with Knuckles. I heard and felt a sickening crunch as his fist collided with my face. I spun around and collapsed to the ground. After a moment of lying down, I put a hand to my face, pulling the glove away to find it warm and stained with blood. I frowned and rolled over to find Knuckles tightly grasping a sharp, sewer-slime covered emerald shard in his hand. His maniacal grin scared me.

"Hey, uh…Knux, what're you doing with that?" Stupid question. He raised the shard and his grin widened.

-**BOOM**-

A shot echoed through the ground.

Gunfire.

I realized I'd closed my eyes. When I slowly re-opened them, I saw Knuckles, his grin was gone and his eyes were wide and unfocused. A small hole had been shot through his stomach, and blood was dripping down onto the floor. I gaped at the echidna as he fell to the ground with a thump. Behind him stood Shadow, a silver pistol held out sideways, with his finger on the trigger.

"So there." He said darkly, before turning to walk away. I shakily rose to my feet and addressed him

"You could've killed him!" I screeched. Though he was a hothead and was trying to kill us, he was still Knuckles on the inside.

"You're right, Faker, I could've" He said without turning around.

"Stop Shadow!" I yelled to him, holding a hand to my face, trying to stop the bleeding. My ebony rival stopped, turning his head slightly so I could just see the red of his eyes. "You might've killed knuckles, and all you can do is walk away!" I yelled at him "Sure, he may have been out of control, but using that Piece of Crap might've been a bit of an overdose don't you think!" I took in a breath, looked down at a bloody Knuckles and stumbled forward. "If he dies, it's your soul that pays, Shadow the Hedgehog, Mark my words. Using your lame gun to attack someone is cowardly! Mark my words; you'll die if he does!" I screeched, finally regaining my sanity. Shadow calmly waited until I'd finished before turning around and pointing his gun at me.

"You sent for help, faker. You got help. You wanted him put out of commission, he is. I did my job, you do yours. Save lives." He said, and vanished into the shadows of the tunnel. I heard tires screech overhead, followed by the shrill wail of sirens. But all I could feel beyond the pain that blanketed me was a fiery hatred towards the hedgehog. He'd pay for his rational actions. He'd…Pay…


	34. Whoa, that's one Hot Head

**Alright! I'm alive! Yes, I know! It took me a while to get back into the writing mood, I had a SERIOUS writer's block / So sad, no? Anywhom, Big thankyew to Niomie and Fuyuki (Better known as the owner of Blaze (fox)) for supporting/pestering me for chapters! Yaaaaay! I'm going to have some issues getting in the newer characters, and I'm gonna ask that nobody else ask to get thiers in because I'm thinking the story is gonna end sooner or later, and I won't be able to put it all in. Anywho. One or two of the characters I haven't put in will be in before the end, simply because I may like the effort they put into thier bio and such. Ehh, We'll see what the month brings :D Pester me with reviews if you want another chapter, It would be nice to know it's still read. **

**P.S. Niomie and her friend wrote a Sonadow story, well written, Even if you're like me and don't paticularly adore those yaoi couples, read it, it's very well done, beleive me.**

VectorCrocodileFangirl -**Authors; Neoncrayon (Niomie) and Enamuko**

**The link isn't working, because Fanfiction is so passive, but an easy way to find it is to search Sonic and Shadow as the two characters, it's around 2000 words and is complete. Please read D**

* * *

**Author's Review:**

It took the Sonic team several months to recuperate from their second disaster of the year. Knuckles was still in the hospital, the good news was, he'd be okay. But because of his little 'Temper tantrum' the doctors wanted him to stay longer than he needed to, so they could take some 'Tests'. Shadow had disappeared again, but Sonic could care less. The cobalt hedgehog was still fuming about Shadow's rather out-of-character action. He and Amy were slowly becoming friends again. She'd forgiven him and the two hedgehogs were hanging out together again. But Sonic noticed something in Amy, she had changed, she had matured a lot. She didn't chase after him, or bug him for attention. She was still just as fun and happy to be around, only Sonic found her pleasurable to be with. He'd never noticed before, but with her lengthened quills and sparkling emerald eyes, Amy was rather pretty.

Eggman and his 'Minions of d00m' had been laying low for a while. And much to Kylo's despair, she'd not seen nor heard from Niomie since. However, the fox knew better than to worry, after all; Niomie could take care of herself. Spike had also disappeared since. He'd checked out of the hospital after some stitches and mysteriously vanished. The Chaotix team had also been out of commission for a while, the trio had retreated to their headquarters and only checked in to say hi and see how everyone else was doing. Everyone else was around. Kylo's apartment had become the 'Girls' place'. Blaze fox, Kylo herself and Istas. The fox had changed as well; her fur was no longer deep blue, but a lighter shade of pale icy blue, a result of her maturing as an Arctic fox. She'd also changed her outfit that she wore. Fall time was rolling around and she was more themed for that. Mikey the Hedgehog had been staying with Tails and Sonic, who'd been camping out at the twin-tailed fox's workshop for a good ever. They got more sleep than usual though. Michael, the odd…thing that had shown up at the party, had come and gone in his own time and had left as well. Have I missed anyone? Oh yes…Canon Hedgehog. The poor thing was being forced to work for Eggman, the life of Cream, who also happened to be faring just fine, would be ended if he did not. But don't panic, my faithful readers, I'm not done yet. We'll pick up our story in an old abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city, where Eggman's plan has finally been set into motion; starting with his employees hearing from him for the first time in exactly three months.

* * *

Migro Vampryum shifted, opening his eyes to tiny slits. His mind told him it was still daytime, and he still had another few hours to sleep; he was incredibly gifted with keeping track of time. But yet, the warehouse was dark, the crack in the side of the building which the moon usually shone through was dark, and his vision blurred. It was then that the vampire rolled his eyes and opened them fully, only to come-face-to-face with a childish grin 

"Hai!" Shmeeko-Reeko said eccentrically, causing the bat to snarl viciously in turn, which stirred his companion beside him. He folded his ears against his head and motioned for the lemur to get back onto the ground. Being bats, Migro and Claire both slept hanging from the rafters, and Shmeeko was currently directly in front of him –that explains what was blocking the light- hanging by her tail from one rafter. As soon as the pair was on the ground and away from the still slumbering Claire, Migro snarled and bared his fangs to the lemur; he **hated** being awoken before sunset.

"What is it that you want, Lemur?" He challenged fiercely. The lemur simply smiled and waved, when Quarma stepped out from the shadows, the three of them seemed to be the only ones awake. Niomie and Quarma both favored sleeping the day away, and leaving the night for their jobs. Shmeeko was the only one who barely slept, nobody really knew when, or for how long, but with the way she acted, no one doubted that she never got enough sleep.

"I told her to fetch you, vampire." Quarma said in a sly tone, grinning mischievously as he spoke. Migro was about to snarl at the panther in turn, but the feline lifted a hand for silence. "We've gotten a call" He said, cutting off whatever it was Migro was planning to say to him. This perked the bat's ears. The vampire narrowed his eyes and grunted emotionlessly

"Where?" He demanded. No sooner had he said that had Shmeeko made an obscene amount of noise pushing something that looked like a miniaturized television screen towards them. She was pushing it oddly, her hands pushing the bottom and her head facing the ground, not really watching where she was going, and her tail was high in the air, at least, until she crashed into a small pile of boxes and it had lashed back and fourth as she pushed it into place in front of the duo. The lemur clattered to the ground, having tripped over something, but the bat could care less as to what it was. The message was on and the notorious evil doctor grinned up at them from the small previously black screen.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

I yawned and stretched under my covers, my eyes still sealed close, I rolled over and brought my hand, which had been dangling over the side of the bed, to my forehead.

'_What time is it? Aw man, do I have to get up?' _

I willed my eyes open, only to find they seemed to be determined on staying shut, and my eyelids felt heavy as I lifted them. Sunlight poured into the room through the poorly drawn blinds. I could barely even see the clock through the glare of the light against it. 10:53, Jeeze. Tails already wondered how on earth I could sleep in that long, he had troubles sleeping in, being one of those up-and-at-'em types. Usually, I am too, but he's usual at breakfast or tinkering. Me? I like to run. You should know that. I flung the covers off and ruffled my quills as I forced myself out of bed. As soon as my feet were on the floor, I stretched and slipped into my shoes. As the blood rushed back to my head, so did my energy, I suddenly felt the urge to run. I flung open the door, and tore into the hallway, pausing for only a split second to glance at myself in the bathroom mirror. My blue quills were ruffled, they usually were when I got up, and my brand-spanking-new bangs were messy as well. I quickly smoothed my quills out with my hands and ruffled my bangs some more. Man, I think they make me look hot, and I've only started growing them within the past month or so. After my 'Gotta-be-cool' touch up, I leaped the steps and came into the kitchen, skidding across the tile floor in front of the fridge. Tails was sitting at the table, shoving in a spoonful of Lucky charms as he poked at some sort of machine he'd been working on him. I hastily waved and I opened the fridge and peered around

"Morning Sonic!" He chirped happily from behind me as I grabbed an apple from the top shelf and juggled it in one hand as I closed the door. _Man_ I wanted nothing more than to tear out the door, but I had to say hi to my little bro' first

"Hey Tails!" I said, trying to be equally as enthusiastic, but that's rather hard to do. "Sleep well?" He nodded and smiled brightly

"I slept in Sonic!" He said, treating the matter as if it was worthy of an award. I paused and considered what to say, well, with Tails and sleeping in, I guess it could be. I smiled.

"Awesome little buddy! For how long?"

"Until 9:30!" Wow, quite a step for a seven-o'clock sharp kinda guy. He wasn't even up late that particular day.

"Cool!" I paused again and stopped single-handedly juggling one apple and caught it. "Listen, I'm gonna go out for a run, I have this serious urge to race out the door right now." I waited until Tails nodded and began to say something, but I didn't hear it, I was gone the minute he'd moved. I left the door swinging open behind me; I didn't even bother to close it. Tail's workshop was located along the edge of the woods, behind it was fields, and further out, the desert. Maybe a kilometer or two in front of it was the city. Either way, I had plenty of space to run. I decided today to head for the desert. With the wind rushing in my ears as I ran, I felt exhilarated; I wanted to run further, faster. I picked up speed and grinned automatically when…My stomach growled.

'_Aw man, way to ruin the moment!'_ I skidded to a halt and plopped down onto my butt, I still had that apple, which was going to end up being my breakfast. As I munched on my one-item breakfast, I'd gone far enough in the short time I'd run to see the desert, sands billowing across the land by the wind, I couldn't feel it, but I was sure there was going to be quite a gust over there. A perfect spot to run. I chomped down on the rest of my apple and threw it away from me –Hey, its compost. I took a few steps forward and paused, it was quiet out here, I kind of liked quiet from time-to-time. Today, though, this quiet felt odd. I could hear the wind whistling over the desert. My gut took this as a sign to turn back, like that was ever going to happen. I only became curious as to why I felt so bad about going into the desert. What was in there that was giving me the creeps? No time to ask questions, let's find out. I tore forward at a rapid speed, trailing dust and dirt behind me as I finally came out onto the desert. _Jeeze, there is quite a Wind, maybe I should turn- No, let's keep it up, Sonic, I mean, it's only a little breeze!_ I raced onward, deeper into the desert, I couldn't help but to let out a whoop of glory as my feet flew across the sand. I looked up, the sun was high in the sky, and it must've been around noon. Had I really taken that long to run? How far had I gone? I forced myself to stop running and look around. I swear my heart missed a beat as I could see nothing. Well, nothing but sand around. I couldn't see the field, or the forest. The city wasn't even anywhere nearby, or at least, I couldn't see it. I whipped my head around wildly, gotta run, and gotta find a way out. I tore in a random direction, pushing myself harder as I ran across the desert. It wasn't long before I grew impatient, and the truth stared me to the ground. I was lost. I forced myself to slow down and stop. Tired of running for now, and amazed at how quickly I'd gotten lost, I sat down and sighed loudly. I didn't expect anyone to hear me, but someone did. I hear the soft crunch of footsteps on the sand, getting louder. It must've been one of those explorer-type people that live in the desert…At least; I think they live in the desert. I perked my ears and looked around, suddenly, I didn't feel all that great, and something felt horribly wrong, as if these footsteps were the very reason why I shouldn't have come into the desert. Darn it! Why did I have to be such a hot-head? Wait. I take that back. I swallowed and stood up, narrowing my eyes as a shadow became visible through the sand. To my surprise the shadow paused, it seemed to have spotted me, then tore off into the air, blocking the sun before it came down at me, hard.

* * *

"Mother, when will Amy be over for tea?" The sweet little rabbit asked joyfully, spinning in graceful circles as she danced around the room, holding a small blue chao close to her heart and humming as she did. The elder rabbit, Vanilla smiled at her bubbly daughter and checked her watch. 

"A few minutes now, dear" She said as she set the table. Amy was such a sweet girl, and she was such good friends with Cream, she treated her just like a little sister. Which was touching for her, considering Cream had no siblings, and only her chao as a companion at home? Vanilla enjoyed having Amy over, She was always willing to help out with anything that needed doing, and she seemed to always find a way to balance her time between shopping, living, having fun and spending time with her closest friends. My, what a busy girl. Vanilla lifted her head as the clatter of boots and a closing door announced the arrival of the pink hedgehog. Vanilla put on another smile and went out to greet her. Amy had been told she needn't knock, for she was welcome here whenever she pleased, assuming they were home. The hedgehog kicked off her boots and neatly placed her scarf and jacket on a chair, then looked up at Vanilla, obvious concern dancing in her eyes. A moment later, Cream danced into the room, smiling brightly. But the young rabbit was polite and smart for her age, and recognized that something was wrong. Amy said nothing, but motioned for them to follow. Vanilla now noticed that the hedgehog looked rather windblown, her hair was messy and looked tangled, which was odd, she usually took such good care of her precious quills. Vanilla did not question the hedgehog, but followed her as she went into the living room and lifted the blinds, letting a dark light flood into the room through the wide-paned window. Vanilla drew a breath in as she gazed outside. The trees were tilted violently, and swaying, leaves were flying across the front yard, what a gale! But the wind – the wind was nothing. Vanilla heard her daughter gasp as well as she looked up the huge black demon of a thundercloud heading over the desert towards the city, flashing dangerously, and even through the wind on the windowpane, the three females could hear an odd sound, like machinery operating, making a funny hissing noise. She wondered if something of the neighbors had broken in the approaching storm. She'd ask once it blows over. For now, the rabbit simply reached up and drew the blinds over the window, hiding the terror that was approaching the city. She turned to the two girls and did her best to put on a carefree smile.

"So, what about that tea?" She didn't want to have to talk about the thunderhead, and she doubted anyone else did either, she was right. Amy smiled as well and took Cream's hand, leading her into the kitchen; Vanilla took one last peek outside. The storm had gotten closer, faster. The older rabbit couldn't help but to shiver and look away

"Oh dear."

**Kay I know alot of you wern't seen in this, never fear! You will be seen...eventually. I like reviews alot. Hinthintnudgenudge, **

**Toodles Y'all**

**Shmeeko**


	35. Peekaboo I see you!

**OMMAN. Hi there folks! Come on down to S- Wait, Hi there! I know, it's been a while, but just look at the time difference. I ACTUALLY UPLOADED -Insert Angelic choir here- Well, pretty-okaly long, I may still not have gotten everyone, but hey, I've got a bad memory. I decided on the two that would be getting into the story, however as I can't remember thier names, I'm just gonna do this. EXTRA EXTRA. BIRDBOY AND THE FIRST DRAGON TO REQUEST GETS WRITTEN IN. Okay. I'm done. This chapter was kind of..well uhm. I dunno. It was a chapter, that's for sure. Why don't YOU tell ME with a REVIEW Huh? huh? Make me feel proud, D**

* * *

Mikey was awoken by the loud bang of a door being opened rather harshly. He rubbed his head and rolled himself out of bed and onto the floor. Sonic must've gone off somewhere, he did that a lot. Pushing himself to his feet, the hedgehog opened the door and stretched. After a loud yawn, the hedgehog clattered down the steps to find the front door still open and swinging in the wind. The hedgehog walked over to the front door and pulled it closed before proceeding into the living room and turning on the T.V. This was a routine for him; He usually sat down in front of the T.V. while he fully woke up, and then went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. The hedgehog flipped through the channels dully, upset to find that nothing caught his eyes. He turned off the T.V and sat down, staring at the blank screen in a bored fashion. The hedgehog stretched and yawned then forced himself to get something to eat. He wondered into the Kitchen to find Tails sitting at the table with two wires in his hand from a small electrical device set on the table. A bowl of half-finished cereal was still on the table, and he was 'playing with the wires' in such a way that whenever they touched, sparks flew and the fox's face lit up.

"Hey, Tails!" Mikey called as he walked into the kitchen, he had a yearning for toast today, so he popped two white bread pieces into the toaster and waiting

"Hey, Mike. Sleep well?" He asked his attention still on his device. Mikey nodded his head and turned to check on his toast

"Yup." When the toast popped, he snatched them out of mid-air and threw them on a plate he'd laid out. After buttering his toast, the hedgehog sat at the table and yawned

"So where'd Sonic dash off to?" He asked, munching on the end of his toast as he waited for Tails to answer

"Nowhere really, he said he was just going out for a run." As he said this, Mikey glanced at the clock He'd taken a few moments just to get out of bed, and sit on the couch for a while, Sonic was usually back within ten or fifteen minutes of a run, it had been forty-five.

"How long ago was this?" He asked, Tails lifted his gaze to from the machine to Mikey and shrugged

"Didn't see the time" The two-tailed being said. With a sigh, Mikey finished off his toast and headed towards the front door. Once he'd stepped outside, he noticed a large black cloud looming overhead, trailing in the direction of the city.

"Cool, a storm" He said, sitting on a chair set out on the porch. He was admiring the way the storm cloud flashed when he finally noticed a deep crater in the ground. Could Sonic have made that? No, he wouldn't damage the land like that without good reason. The hedgehog jumped off the porch and went over to observe the crater. The edges were burnt, so it must've been caused by heat, what scared him, is it was awfully close to the workshop. Maybe someone had fired at them from above and missed. But how could they not hear it? All this was puzzling to him. He looked from the city to the desert, Sonic was nowhere in sight, this made him nervous. Sonic was usually nearby when trouble aroused, and not having him around meant this was something he hadn't known about. It must've been recent too, or Sonic would've stopped and told us about the crater before he left, assuming he still did leave. The hedgehog scratched his quills and puzzled upon the cause of the crater's being. He called for Tails as he thought and was soon joined by the dual-tailed fox.

"Oh wow" The fox exclaimed as he neared the crater. He got down onto his knees and felt the burnt sand around the edges of the blast zone. "Must've have been a high powered burning laser, coming down from several hundreds of feet in the air for us not to hear it. Might have been intentionally place here, or just a test. I'm thinking it was a test, because when someone fires a laser of this magnitude, they'd want to check and re-check their co-ordinates and make it actually hit something" The fox explained, as much to himself as to his hedgehog companion. Mike nodded, half taking in what the fox was telling him, the rest of his mind was on what could've gone on. Who would launch a test heat-beam thing in a field? It made no sense. Well, at least not to him. It was then that Tails noticed the storm cloud; his fierce blue eyes were fixed on the cloud, slightly narrowed. Mikey stared at him for a moment, slightly confused at the fox's sudden silence. A moment ago, he'd been fascinated by this crater…thing. The fox suddenly snapped back to attention, he whirled around, grabbing the hedgehog by the arm and dragging him inside. Mike allowed himself to be pulled indoors and upstairs, to Tail's observatory. Maybe Tails expected to find something, but what it was that he hoped to find would probably be something bad.

* * *

Sonic hit the sand and painfully rolled across the itchy surface. The hedgehog stopped rolling, then pushed himself onto his knees, spitting out a mouthful of sand that'd scratched his tounge

"Bleh." He said, forcing himself not to attempt to scrape the sand of his tounge with his hands, he was still under attack. He looked up across the pains in the direction he'd been attacked from, expecting to see his attacker there, but instead he saw nothing. This chilled him. As he pushed himself back onto his feet, it was silent. Maybe he'd just passed out or something? He hadn't time to ponder over it, for something nailed him in the back and sent him tumbling forwards. He stopped tumbling again a mere few feet away, he hadn't been hit all too hard. He lay there for a moment, and then slowly rose back to his feet, keeping his ears perked. Finally, he heard it, the shrill whistle of wind before he was slammed in the chest by the shady figure. He rolled again, and then sprang into the air the moment he found his footing, yes! An opportunity to see what was going on! He turned, only to feel a pair of fists pound down on his head and he went spiraling to the ground, crashing into it a moment later. This time it hurt a lot. He felt dizzy and it took him a while to straighten his vision again. Damn it! He couldn't get two seconds on his feet before he was nailed. This time, he tried a different approach He sprang to his feet and took off at a run. He heard no pursuers, so he banked into a wide turn so he could see the spot where he'd been attacked. This was weird; he could've sworn he'd been jumped. He slowed to a halt and as soon as he did, something slammed into his back again, harder than before. But what bothered him most, was instead of smashing into the ground as usual, the true blue hedgehog was vaulted into the air, but as soon as he reached the peak of his short and unintentionally flight, two fists slammed down again onto his forehead, sending spasms of pain through his nervous system as he went crashing to the earth again, he didn't bother getting up this time, he'd only get smashed back down. And besides, even if he wanted to get up, he'd have to wait until the world stopped pulsing to try. When he decided to ignore the pain and get up, he heard the crunching of footsteps on the sand and then a large boot press into his back. The sole and heel of the boot burned, like hot metal that was only partially cooled, it made his back sting even more. For the first time, Sonic's attacker spoke, which confirmed his thoughts of not going mad.

"Lie still and you will suffer no further pain." The voice was monotone, emotionless and masculine and it carried a familiar tone that he couldn't remember to whom it belonged. When the blue hero tensed, his attacker pushed his boot further into his back, making it burn more.

"What?" He managed to choke out through the sand that had thrown itself into his mouth, "What are you doing, who are you?" He received no reply, but to his relief, he did recognize a slow and steady plasma pulsing that usually marked the arrival of someone he knew all too well. He heard the sand crunch loudly, as if someone heavy had stepped onto it, score one for Sonic, he'd figured something out.

"Well, Well!" The haughty voice chuckled "Somebody finally met his match!" The voice was deep and painfully annoying; the cyan hedgehog had heard it monologue many times before. It was the voice of Dr. Ivo Robotnik. But the new voice is what puzzled him. It spoke again, accompanied by the high-pitched sound of a phaser charging.

"Do anything rational, and I'll wipe you from existence." It said, but then as soon as it was done speaking, the doctor spoke again

"You can sit up if you'd like, just watch, my friend doesn't like you very much and won't hesitate to shoot you." Great. The cyan hedgehog would finally see his attacker fact to face. He rolled over and pushed himself up with his hands so that a lot of his weight was on his hands which were place behind him

"Hey Egghead, been a while, hasn't it?" He said with a grin. He brush the bangs from his face and grinned, before flicking his deep green gaze to his attacker, only to find Hard, cold red eyes staring back. Metal sonic! Wait no, Metal wasn't metal anymore, but he was unmistakably Metal, or at least, as he called himself, Canon. Canon the Hedgehog stared back at Sonic with his piercing red gaze. Sonic couldn't help but to snarl "Gone back to working for fat-man, have you?" Canon said nothing, but something flickered in his eyes, like hurt, but it was gone and replaced with emotionless haze. He narrowed his eyes and said nothing. But Eggman didn't seem to hear Sonic

"I've got a plan hedgehog, I was hoping you could get out here so I could tell you about it personally, and also make sure you stay out of the way." He said, and he began to pace around the hedgehog, wearing a happy grin under that red moustache of his. "There's a storm, moving quite fast, towards the city right now." He began "Or at least, it looks like a storm, but really, underneath that big, dark cloud is my latest creation! I call it the Storm breaker, it's a floating machine that generates electrical storms and high winds and heavy precipitation all in one super-storm! See, you, me and Canon are going to stand here, where it's safe in the desert, and watch as Station square is destroyed by my monster! Buildings will fall, people will die and all your little friends will suffer along with them!" His last tone hinted insanity, but the hedgehog wasn't surprised "Then in the ruins, I rebuild my robotosizer, robotosize the survivors and start again on my campaign to build the city Robotropolis! When that's done, my army will head out and begin conquering the cities of the world, and by the end of the year, all will bow down to me! Even you, you my friend will start calling me 'Lord Robotnik'" This earned a snort of laughter

"Yeah right, Egghead, like that'll ever happen" But the hedgehog's comment only sparked a grin on the doctor's face. He looked at Canon and nodded, and the once robotic hedgehog moved behind the blue hero and snapped two metal cuffs on each wrist, by the press of a button, a strong stream of plasma light flooded from one cuff to another. Sonic found that though the line looked delicate, he couldn't break it. Canon pressed a phaser into the hero's back

"Get up." He growled, and for a moment, Sonic just yawned. The other hedgehog calmly lifted a foot and brought it down on his back, sending him sprawling painfully on his front, his hands were restricted behind my back and he couldn't catch himself when he fell. This only made it hurt more. "Up!" He demanded again. This time, gritting his teeth, Sonic obeyed. Canon pushed the phaser into Sonic's back and guided him across the desert. Surprisingly, Eggman walked with them as well.

"I'll break your spirit yet, Sonic the hedgehog"

* * *

Istas peered through the shop window of some sort of store imported from New England. It's not that she was interested in anything she saw, but she was just bored out of her mind. She leaned back slightly to stare at the neon sign, wondering why on earth it was lit, it was broad daylight. She shielded her eyes with one hand and look to the sky. Sure, the sun was shining, but now that she'd paid attention, she'd noticed to her despair the large and curt dry line of an approaching storm. The girl clicked her tounge on the roof of her mouth and shook her head. Well, no use looking for Kylo now. That was the reason she was out here in the first place. The fox had left the previous night and had not returned since, Blaze was naturally worried. They'd been out looking since they got up and so far Istas, her luck had run dry. She hadn't seen or heard about anyone or anything seeing the fox at all. She automatically assumed that the fox had just gone away for a while. Istas was smart; she knew Kylo could take care of herself. But in order to make Blaze stop whining about it and to help make her feel better, they'd agreed to help her look. Now, Istas folded her arms behind her back and looked up at the clouds, then began a slow pace back to their apartment. She'd become so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice her feet had taken her to the wrong side of town, and when she did, she found herself lost. She looked up and around. It was a quiet street for this time of day and the wind was beginning to pick up. Dead leaves rattled across the scarcely occupied street. She continued walking. It wasn't long before a noise from inside a ramshackle building caught her attention. She twisted her head to face the building, and began a quiet pace towards it. Something inside snarled and she froze.

"What is it that you want, Lemur?" the voice that spoke was deep, and sounded coated in such hate that it shook Istas to the bone. On a higher note, Istas was relieved, whatever it was that was doing the snarling; it wasn't doing it to her. She gathered up her courage and crept forwards a few more paces. The two large metal doors appeared closed at first, but as the reptilian girl got closer, she noted with slight relief that the door had been left slightly ajar. She crept forward and peered through the slit, unfortunately, she couldn't see anything but boxes. But the voices became louder, so she stilled. A low, dull scratching noise sounded and a notoriously familiar voice pierced the room.

* * *

**Migro Vampryum**

"My former employees"

"Former?" Shmeeko said in disdain, picking up the unimportant detail first, this bothered me.

"You may have wondered why I have ceased to contact you in the past few months. The reason is I've been terribly busy with arranging a certain meeting with my adversary and my newest employee. He's replacing the lot of you. See, in order to save myself some time and effort, you are going to become one with the thousands of people that will perish in Station square by next sunrise. If you are feeling vengeful, good luck finding me, I doubt you will!" The screen flashed with a bright light that forced me to close my eyes and turn away, but the message was over and the room that had been lit with light was dark once more. Shmeeko screamed and Claire stirred in the rafters. I turned around to silence her, but she was continuing to scream in panic

"UNEMPLOYED?" She hollered, Niomie lifted her head from her perch on top of some boxes in the corner of the warehouse "WHAT ABOUT MY KIDS? WHAT WILL MY HUSBAND SAY! MOM WON'T APPROVE." She tripped over her own feet and clattered to the ground. Quarma shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Shmeeko, you don't have a husband, or kids and I doubt your mom cares if you were fired from criminal activity" He said negatively, flicking his eyes to the corner where Niomie was stirring "Now shut up." For once I agreed with the panther's speech. But I decided not to say anything, something had claimed my attention. Quarma had begun to say something, but I held up a hand to silence him. I took a swift step backwards into the shadows, now Quarma would know I had sensed something. I crept along the wall, sliding against it and making no noise whatsoever. I strained my ears and heard the hurried breathing of a spy. I quickly flew over the two metal doors and landed on the other side. With swift accuracy I flung the door open and bright sunlight flooded in, I hissed instinctively and forced myself not to turn away from it

"Hello" I said evenly to a reptilian-looking girl that had begun to back away from the doorway. My hand was resting on the side and my eyes were narrowed, I must've looked pretty intimidating because the girl turned and fled from the sight of me. Well, I'm not surprised, most people do. Claire swooped out into the light ahead of me and the panther streaked past me on all fours. I slowly followed, feeling very weak at the most in the daylight. Shmeeko tumbled out after me, cart wheeling her way. The girl looked around feverishly at the four of us, then spun and paused, before taking off into an alley. Quarma began to pad after her, but I called out

"Stop." I told him quietly "We'll hunt her when the sun is gone." I pointed up, a torrent of dark clouds were beginning to approach the sun, and with it gone, hunting the girl would be easy.

"How do you know she won't have escaped from this district?" He asked me, narrowing his eyes accusingly at my proposition.

"She is obviously lost, she hesitated before running. Such clues are obvious to those who look." I said, my hand was still shielding the sun from my eyes, I couldn't hold back a mocking smirk. I would be first out of the warehouse when the clouds covered the skies, I'd hunt the girl down without mercy. I can't stand random people deciding to evesdrop. Now taking a young girl prisoner was not my Idea of heroic or noble. I'm neither of those qualities, but I knew I would be expected to deal out a punishment, what it would be…Well, there are a few things in mind.

**Oh dear. Creepy cliffhanger of total D0000Meh!**

**Well, Phabam. Guess what Istas-person D I honestly have no Idea what's gonna happen. Creepy vampire guy always has to leave out the good stuffz. Oh well. I like reviews you know.**

**I like your views to be considered as my veiws so REVIEW D Like it? I spent exactly 3 seconds thinking about it. Oh dear.**

**Toodles Y'all **

**Shmeeko   
**


End file.
